Entre espadas
by Nina Parker
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya, una joven maestra del kendo, promete vengar las vidas que han sido tomadas por la espada de Battousai, un cruel asesino. Sin imaginar que este le robaría el corazón, logrando comprobar que hasta el más cruel y frío de los seres es capaz de amar. Luchando con un amor entre espadas que amenaza con acarrear problemas del pasado.
1. El encuentro

**Hola, hola!**

**Bueno como ya ven es mi primera historia de Rurouni Kenshin. Me emocioné con este anime, ya sea con la serie o con él manga. Me encantaron los personajes, las características y su forma de ser. En fin esta es una historia rara, tal vez les parezca cliché, pero quería comenzar una historia que tenga como personaje principal a Battousai el asesino. Bueno espero que les guste y le daré a Battousai la personalidad que he logrado percibir en los Ovas. Y esta historia se desarrolla en el tiempo del Bakumatsu en la dinastía Tokugawa.**

**Bueno antes de comenzar les aclaro que Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de estos grandiosos personajes.**

* * *

**_El encuentro._**

* * *

Seis jóvenes se encontraban reunidos en una pequeña habitación; el grupo era conformado por Kaoru Kamiya, una experta en Kendo, Megumi Takani, una joven doctora, Misao Makimachi, una aprendiz de ninja muy habilidosa, Sanosuke Sagara, un luchador callejero que era acogido en su casa, Yahiko Myojin, un aspirante a samurái y finalmente Aoshi Shinomori, el frío líder del grupo Oniwabanshu.

—Ya estoy lista… —dijo mientras fruncía el ceño levemente.

—No es necesario que lo hagas —pidió una joven de cabellos trenzados—. Podemos hacerlo juntos.

—Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, Kaoru, no es necesario que lo hagas sola—. Intervino otro del grupo.

—Gracias por preocuparse, pero —hizo una pausa—. Es algo que debo enfrentar sola.

—Kamiya no sea testaruda y escuche a sus amigos —trató de convencerla—. Es una misión muy peligrosa.

—Y yo estoy dispuesta a cumplirla. Acabaré con Battousai con mis propias manos, así sea lo último que haga —dijo mientras tomaba una larga espada japonesa y la extendía a la altura de su pecho—. Le haré pagar por todos sus asesinatos.

Era una joven fuerte y muy valiente. Ninguna mujer se atrevería a realizar semejante hazaña. También era muy bonita, poseía una belleza peculiar.

—Kamiya, veo que no podré convencerla, así que le daré un consejo —Dijo sin inquietarse—. No descuide su espalda. Un samurái honorable nunca atacaría a su enemigo por sorpresa. Pero él no es un hombre honorable. Él es un _Ishin shishi_, el es un asesino y no tendrá piedad si te descubre―. Dijo sin mostrar emoción en su rostro.

—Venga, Cubo de hielo, se supone que debemos darle confianza no asustarla —se quejó Sanosuke.

—No se preocupen, estaré bien —dijo segura—. No haré mucho. No me expondré demasiado.

Megumi se puso de pie y la abrazó sorpresivamente —ten, esconde esto donde nadie pueda encontrarlo—. Le susurró al oído mientras le entregaba una daga. Kaoru la tomó de manera disimulada y la escondió entre los vendajes que rodeaban su tórax.

Nadie notó el pequeño intercambio de palabras que tuvieron entre ellas y menos el "regalo" de Megumi. Se separaron con lentitud y Megumi volvió a su lugar.

Ocultó la _Katana _entre sus ropas. Acomodó sus cabellos y miró a todos sus amigos. El kimono que llevaba era demasiado largo pero la noche era demasiado fría. Así que debería contar con su velocidad y agilidad.

—Estoy lista —dijo mientras se acomodaba las sandalias—. Trataré de no tardar.

Sabían que Kaoru era una maestra en el _kendo_ y con la_ Katana. _Pero no podían asegurar que superaba a Battousai.

Antes de que alguien pidiera objetar la mujer ya se había alejado. Dejando, el lugar del cual se había ido, sumido en un profundo silencio.

Sabía dónde estaría, se había tomado el tiempo de investigar y seguir todos sus movimientos de cerca, gracias a la ayuda de Misao y Aoshi. Según le habían informado estaría en uno de los callejones que se ubicaban cerca del bazar.

Llegó al poco tiempo al bazar y no tardó mucho en percibir el olor de la sangre y el ruido del chocar del acero. —Battousai—.susurró mientras se apegaba a los muros de las casas. Con rapidez cruzo delante del callejón del cual provenían los ruidos, llamando la atención del _Hitokiri_.

Sin reparar en nada el asesino de cabellos carmesí caminó con tranquilidad en la dirección de la cual había provenido aquel ruido.

La muchacha sintió las pisadas del hombre acercándose a ella. Ella rodeó la casa quedando a espaldas del asesino, aún oculta. Pero antes de poder hacer algo una áspera mano cubrió su boca y golpeó de manera rápida la parte posterior de su cuello.

Lo único que pudo sentir, antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia, fue que era tomada con brusquedad y era arrastrada hacía otra parte. Perdiéndose entre las sombras junto a su captor.

* * *

Sintió como lentamente volvía a la consciencia. Más no se movió ni abrió los ojos. Tratando de reconocer donde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era que había perseguido a Battousai.

El joven de cabellera roja observaba con atención el rostro de la bella mujer que reposaba en el futón. Le recordaba a Tomoe, aunque no sabía bien por qué. Tomó de manera inconsciente la mano de la mujer y la acercó a su pecho mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Pero de golpe la muchacha abrió sus ojos dejando ver un color marino intenso.

El joven se separó de manera brusca y la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ella se sentó en el futón y le miró con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara una explicación. El solo le dio la espalda y le arrojó algo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ropa—. Contestó de manera seca.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi kimono? —Preguntó inspeccionando la yukata blanca que vestía.

El no dijo nada solo señaló con la cabeza la tela destrozada que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación. Kaoru frunció el ceño, se hermoso kimono se había arruinado. También notó que su espada tampoco estaba, la buscó con la vista por toda la habitación más no la encontró.

—No te esfuerces no la encontrarás—. Dijo sabiendo lo que buscaba.

Ella hizo un mohín con notable fastidio. Tomó las ropas, se puso de espaldas y comenzó a abrir su yukata pero se detuvo al recordar que no estaba sola. —Voltéate—.pidió con voz firme.

—Ya estoy de espaldas—. Contestó con voz carente de sentimientos, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio.

—Entonces… cierra los ojos—. Pidió de manera insistente.

El suspiró pero hizo lo pedido para que la molesta mujer dejara de chillar. Que molesta era. Seguramente le traería muchos problemas.

Se vistió de manera rápida, aunque debía admitir, que parecía un hombre así vestida. Era un uniforme _Ishin shishi_. Como el que el vestía. Un _Haori _azul marino y un _Hakama_ gris oscuro. Sujetó su largó cabello en una coleta de caballo alta.

—Me veo como un hombre—. Se quejó mientras se arreglaba el flequillo que caía irregular por su frente.

El la miró y sonrió casi de manera imperceptible. —No tanto—. Pudo notar un poco de burla en sus palabras.

—Muy gracioso, Battousai—. Dijo sarcástica Kaoru.

El _Hitokiri _se puso de pie, acomodó sus espadas en su cinto y deslizó las puertas de madera. — ¿A dónde vas?— Se atrevió a preguntar, deteniendo el paso del hombre.

—Al bazar, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Iré contigo, necesito kimonos nuevos —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el—. No te preocupes por el dinero pagaré yo ―dijo y antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo ella salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

El hombre la vio alejarse. ¿Acaso no era consciente de que estaba secuestrada? Tenía que alcanzarla antes de que haga algo estúpido o trate de escapar.

El bazar no estaba lejos ya que no tardaron en llegar. Y antes de que se alejara la tomó rudamente del brazo y la llevó a un lugar alejado.

—Himura, tengo información para ti —le interrumpió al hombre una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? —preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer.

—Quería decirte que Katsura quiere verte esta noche y si quieres puedes llevar a tu amigo —dijo el informante.

Kenshin asintió. — ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó sin mirarlo. El hombre asintió y luego se alejó. No le agradaba ese hombre, le daba miedo. Mientras más lejos mejor.

Kaoru se acercó al pequeño puesto para comprar un nuevo kimono. Una mujer ocupó un lugar a su lado, se notaba que estaba tensa. La miró y pudo reconocer que era Megumi. Sin pensarlo dos veces pisó el pie de la mujer con rudeza haciendo que esta ahogue un grito y la mira con furia.

—Perdóneme — dijo sin mirarla. Aunque pudo ver que ella reconoció su voz, mas no le miró.

—Kaoru… —estaba a punto de gritarle hasta que ella le hizo señas disimuladas, señalando a un joven pelirrojo que estaba a sus espaldas.

—No subas la voz. Solo te diré que estoy bien, no se preocupen y no me busquen. Solo harán peligrar sus vidas—. Dijo tomando los paquetes que la mujer le daba. Le echó un último vistazo y se retiró.

Kenshin se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos llevándosela a rastras. —Escúchame, niña, ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido y mucho menos escapar —amenazó —porque juro que te mataré. —Dijo soltándola y alejándose de ella.

— ¡Vamos, no me obligues a arrastrarte! —Dijo sin detenerse. Ella salió del estado de shock y corrió hacia él. Por ahora debía obedecerlo.

Llegaron a la posada, a la que ahora, era su cárcel. Suspiró mientras entraba al lugar. Saludaron a la señora, dueña de la posada, y se dirigieron a su habitación. Entraron y el cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Ahora tendría que armarse de paciencia para convencerlo de que salga de la habitación para poder cambiarse—. Sal de la habitación —pidió de manera poco amable.

—No, no saldré y tampoco veré nada. No es que me interesara —dijo de la misma forma que ella.

La joven Kamiya resopló con molestia más no respondió. Aflojó su _haori _agradeciendo que las vendas cubrieran sus pechos y abdomen. Notó como él la miraba de reojo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se quitó con lentitud el _hakama _quedando semi desnuda frente a él. Tomó el kimono y se lo acomodó lo más rápido que pudo.

Sintió algo frío contra su pecho y allí pudo recordar. La daga oculta entre sus pechos. Sabía que no era el mejor lugar para ocultarla pero nadie revisaría allí. Ahora no tenía que hacer más que esperar.

— ¿No me dirás tu nombre, Battousai? —soltó de golpe con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la habitación.

El la miró por un tiempo indefinido y apartó la mirada nuevamente—. No, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

—Bueno, pues… como tenemos que mirarnos las caras constantemente tengo que saber tú nombre y tú el mío —Dijo ella mirándolo—. El mío es Kaoru.

—No me interesa —dijo cortante.

— ¿Acaso te gusta que te llame por el nombre de Battousai? —preguntó ella. Pudo notar como apretaba el agarre en la vaina de su espada, como si no le hubiera agradado que le llamara _Battousai_. Eso era algo que tendría que averiguar.

* * *

Megumi corrió por las calles del bazar hasta llegar rápidamente al _dojo _en el cual la estaban esperando. Tenía que llegar rápido y contarles a todo lo ocurrido. Con prisa deslizó la puerta y entró al lugar.

— ¡Sanosuke, Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko, venid rápido! —dijo agitada apoyando las manos en sus rodillas tratando recuperar el aire.

— ¿¡Eh, que ocurre, por qué tanto escándalo!? —preguntó Yahiko haciendo aparición en la escena.

— ¿Qué son todos esos gritos, mujer zorro? —gritó Sanosuke entrando en el lugar adormilado.

— ¡Cállate cabeza de pollo! —gritó contestando su insulto.

— ¡Megumi, bájale al volumen, estoy tratando de dormir!

— ¡Vamos, despertaos!

Misao y Aoshi entraron en el _Dojo _juntos. Misao refregaba sus ojos mientras se sentaba en cambio Aoshi conservaba su porte frío y sin sentimientos.

— ¡Dinos de una vez que quieres! —gritó impaciente Sanosuke, recibiendo una mirada gélida al luchador.

—Bueno, quería decirles que… —dudó.

— ¡Vamos, dilo! —exclamó impaciente Yahiko.

— ¡Callaos! —gritó harta de sus quejas—. Como les decía, me he encontrado con Kaoru.

— ¿Kaoru? ¿Estás segura, Megumi? —preguntó incrédulo el pequeño espadachín.

—Así es, era Kaoru —aseguró la joven doctora.

—Debemos hacer algo. Debemos ir a buscarla —dijo Sanosuke sobresaltado.

—No —dijo cortante.

— ¿No? —preguntaron Yahiko, Misao y Sanosuke a la vez.

—Ella me dijo que no nos preocupemos y que no hagamos nada estúpido —dijo con serenidad—. Ella escapará pronto —aseguró.

Todos asintieron entusiasmados, todos menos Aoshi—. Bien, entonces debemos confiar en las habilidades de Kamiya —dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar—. Buenas noches —se despidió para volver a su habitación.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Megumi sola. Se había tardado en volver del bazar, le había costado asimilar lo que Kaoru le había dicho. Que sin darse cuenta había anochecido antes de lo esperado.

Sanosuke volvió a entrar en la habitación y se sentó junto a la mujer. —Vamos Megumi, Kaoru es fuerte, no te preocupes. Ella podrá librarse de Battousai —dijo tratando de tranquilizarla. Megumi sonrió levemente y asintió. No le haría mal un poco de compañía.

* * *

Ya estaba listo para su misión. Mientras la mujer descansaba él se había reunido con Katsura. Y ya estaba listo para cumplir con la misión de esa noche. Se aseguró de que la molesta muchacha estuviera dormida y luego salió.

Kaoru al sentir la puerta deslizarse abrió sus profundos ojos azules. Retiró las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo y buscó el uniforme que antes Kenshin le había dado. Se vistió rápidamente y buscó una espada o algo que pudiera servirle como arma pero no pudo hallar nada. ¡Maldita sea, era demasiado astuto!

No importaba aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía para escapar. Se puso de pie, acomodó todo y se fue del lugar. Salió de la posada y corrió por las oscuras calles del lugar. Reconoció el lugar inmediatamente, estaba cerca de _Dojo_. El viento agitaba violentamente sus cabellos sujetos e una coleta alta.

Estaba punto de llegar a su hogar hasta que escuchó el sonido del metal chocar. _Battousai_. Corrió hacia el lugar del cual provenía el sonido y ahogó un grito al ver la cantidad de cadáveres que había en la escena. Vio al hombre de cabellos carmín hincado en el suelo, herido en el costado derecho. Seguramente le habían atacado sorpresivamente y todos juntos. Era demasiado astuto como para dejarse engañar tan fácilmente.

Tomó con delicadeza la espada que reposaba en la mano de un hombre que yacía inerte en el suelo. Con repugnancia tomó la espada y corrió a ayudar al hombre.

Solo ella hacía esas cosas. El la tenía secuestrada y cuando tenía la oportunidad de escapar le ayudaría.

Bloqueó a tiempo la espada que iba directo al cuello del hombre que se encontraba hincado a sus espaldas. —No sabía que los _Ishin shishi _seguían contratando mocosos —dijo con desdén el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

Era fuerte. —Eres un _Shinsen—gumi_ —dijo ella mientras hacía una barrida con uno de sus pies tirándolo al suelo. Este se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia ella. Ella devolvió cada uno de los ataque de aquel hombre. Ambos estaban heridos, ella sobre todo.

Tenía que moverse rápido y utilizar un ataque letal. Vio su oportunidad al ver como se acercaba a ella. Bloqueó su ataque, golpeó su estomago con su rodilla y en el momento justo dio vuelta su espada, haciendo que el lado sin filo golpee la cabeza del adversario, dejándolo así inconsciente.

Repitió el procedimiento con cada hombre que había en pie. Una vez que todos estaban inconscientes, ella, arrojó la espada. Estaba cansada, su respiración entre cortada revelaba su estado.

— ¡Maldito mocoso, muere! —escuchó a sus espaldas. Volteó y pudo ver a uno de los soldados _Shinsen—gumi_ corriendo hacia ella con la espada en alto. Era su fin. Estaba desarmada y no podría escapar. Cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos esperando el golpe final… que nunca llegó.

Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como el rostro del hombre había sido atravesado por una espada. El cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. Dejando ver a Kenshin con su _kodachi _en alto. —Kaoru…— antes de que pudiera agradecerle el se derrumbó por el cansancio. Corrió hacia el llegando justo antes de que tocara el suelo. Sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y el abrazo que él le daba a su cintura evitaban su caída. El largo cabello rojizo del hombre se soltó, cayendo en cascada por su espalda.

—Battousai —susurró mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros, pera ayudarle a caminar.

Lo llevaría al _dojo _y allí le curaría. Con pasos decididos se dirigió al lugar dicho pero se detuvo. No le llevaría allí, lo llevaría a la posada. Camino con prisa pero a la vez asegurándose de que él estuviera consciente.

Llegó a la posada y evitando a toda persona en su camino entró en la habitación del _Hitokiri_. Le dejó con delicadeza sobre el futón. —Battousai, curaré tus heridas —dijo mientras abría lentamente su _haori_.

—No —dijo deteniéndola—. No me llames Battousai —pidió con voz tenue. Ella le miró dudosa esperando que continuara. —Llámame, Kenshin. —pidió para luego dejar caer pesadamente los brazos a los costados, permitiéndole seguir con lo que hacía.

Le quitó el haori con lentitud para poder ver la herida. Se quitó su propio _haori _e improvisó una venda. Rodeó el tórax y con un poco de dificultad le puso de costado para poder rodear su cintura. Una vez que terminó su labor se permitió admirar su torso desnudo. Era delgado pero sus músculos estaban bien formados y marcados.

Cayó en la cuenta de que un par de ojos dorados la miraban con intensidad. Pero no su rostro si no una parte en especial de su cuerpo. Bajó su mirada y pudo notar como las vendas que cubrían sus pechos y su abdomen se teñían de un color carmesí oscuro. Se había descuidado y había dejado que la hieran y ella había estado tan concentrada en Kenshin que no lo había notado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ella sin importarle el escrutinio del_ Hitokiri_. Le parecía raro que estuviese ayudándole cuando el no la trataba con gentileza ni cortesía. Incluso era su captor, su secuestrador.

El no contestó a su pregunta más no le apartó la mirada en ningún momento. —Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido —le reclamó mientras se sentaba con dificultad.

Ella frunció el ceño y le miró por sobre su hombro. —Podría haber escapado ¿Sabes? Y no lo hice. Es más, gasté mi tiempo y mis energías en ayudarte y así me lo agradeces —le dijo de manera fría ella mientras le daba la espalda.

—Pudieron haberte matado. Si no te hubiera ayudado hubieras terminado bajo tierra —dijo sin delicadeza.

—Pero no lo estoy y eso es lo importante —dijo mientras buscaba entre las mangas del kimono que estaba sobre él suelo—. No mires —le dijo mientras retiraba los vendajes de su lugar. El apartó la mirada sin decir nada. Desinfectó la herida y detuvo la hemorragia para luego volver a vendarse con los vendajes limpios.

—Listo, ya está —dijo mientras se colocaba la _yukata_ y se quitaba el _hakama_. Kenshin volteó viendo como ella se sentaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Dejándole el cómodo _futón_. —Descansa, has perdido mucha sangre y si quieres seguir trabajando con los _Ishin shishi_ tendrás que recuperarte —pudo notar cierto desdén en su voz pero no le dio importancia.

El seguía con su indiferencia y frialdad. Y ella que se había esmerado tanto en curarlo y protegerlo, la próxima vez no se metería en sus asuntos y punto. Pero ahora lo púnico que podía hacer era descansar y esperar al próximo día.

* * *

Se removió en el _futón _inquieto. Sentía un horrible dolor en su costado derecho. Recordaba haber salido a cumplir su misión y que casi lo asesinaban en un ataque sorpresivo, una emboscada de los _Shinsen—gumi_. Y nada más. Abrió sus ojos dorados y se sentó de manera brusca en el _futón_.

—Estás despierto —escuchó una voz femenina provenir desde la entrada

El la miró escéptico y retiró las cobijas que lo cubrían. Pero nuevamente aquel agudo dolor en el costado de su abdomen lo inmovilizó. Ella corrió hacia él, se hinco a su lado y apoyó las manos en sus hombros, acostándolo nuevamente en el futón.

—Tú no te moverás de aquí, tienes que reposar —Megumi le había enseñado bien, lo único que no había podido enseñarle era a cocinar.

En ningún momento su contacto visual se perdió. El tomó sus manos y las retiró de sus hombros—. No me toques —dijo suavemente dejando caer sus brazos a los lados.

Ella suspiró con fastidio y sin decir nada se alejó. Por dormir sentada la noche anterior su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura. Ignorando sus dolores musculares se acomodó las sandalias, peinó con sus manos sus largos cabellos azabaches, sueltos y se acercó a la puerta—. Iré a comprar comida, que sea tu cautiva no significa que no pueda comer —el no objetó ni siquiera la miró.

Deslizó la puerta y salió de la habitación. —Señorita, —escuchó a sus espaldas—. ¿Se encuentra el señor Himura en la habitación? —volteó y se encontró con una pequeña y sonriente anciana que sujetaba una bandeja con un desayuno en ella.

—Sí, —dijo amablemente—. ¿Necesita algo?

La señora sonrió y le entregó la bandeja. —Tenga, es el desayuno, y como veo que tiene una invitada he hecho lo suficiente para los dos —Dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente—. Que lo disfruten —se despidió para luego marcharse.

Había tenido la oportunidad de escapar y nuevamente era frustrada. Qué suerte la suya. Volvió a la habitación en la cual Kenshin se encontraba y deslizó la puerta sin avisar.

Un gran estruendo resonó por toda la habitación. —Yo… —tartamudeó viendo al hombre de arriba abajo.

—Entras o sales —dijo sin importarle su desnudez. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y tomó la bandeja que milagrosamente la comida sobre ella seguía en buenas condiciones.

El hombre se paseó delante de ella sin importarle su presencia. No tenía pudor, hacía mucho que había dejado de tenerlo.

Ella sonrojada se sentó en un rincón y observó detalladamente la formada espalda del hombre. En menos de un minuto el hombre que antes se mostraba desnudo delante de sus ojos estaba vestido y peinado. Ella resopló y se acomodó en su lugar para comer. Separó lo que comería ella de lo que comería él y le entrego la bandeja.

El la tomó sin cuidado y comenzó a comer. Una vez que ambos terminaron de desayunar recogieron todo lo que habían utilizado y lo dejaron sobre la bandeja—. Ahora vengo —dijo ella mientras salía por la puerta.

Se preguntaba por qué no había escapado cuando tenía la oportunidad y eso que había tenido varias. Le devolvió la bandeja a la amable mujer y le sonrió.

—Sabes, el señor Himura nunca había estado acompañado de una mujer luego de la muerte de su esposa, Tomoe. O al menos aquí nunca lo ha estado —dijo la mujer mirándola detalladamente.

— ¿Tomoe? —preguntó. Sabía de quien se trataba pero quería saber cuánto le podía decir esa anciana.

—Si fue la joven esposa del amo. Lamentablemente murió hace tres años. Era muy bella pero demasiado fría y reservada —opinó la mujer de canos cabellos mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

—Muchas gracias por la información, Debo retirarme —le dijo mientras volvía a la habitación.

Entró a la habitación y lo encontró recostado en la pared con la mirada fija en la puerta—. Te tardaste —le dijo de manera escueta.

—Lo lamento, —se disculpó—. La señora es muy amable como para rechazar sus charlas.

—Entonces, Kenshin —dijo captando la atención del muchacho—. ¿Quién era Tomoe?

Notó como el fruncía el ceño y apartaba la mirada. Como si estuviera enfadado. —Nadie importante—. Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

—Mientes —dijo desde su lugar.

—No, no lo hago —le replicó—. Además si te miento o no es asunto mío —Le contestó de manera escueta y fría. Vaya ese hombre daba miedo—. No necesito tu compasión y mucho menos tú lastima —dijo mientras la miraba por sobre su hombro—. Sé que sabes quien fue Tomoe, no trates de conseguir más información porque no lo lograrás —se notaba enfadado.

Le sorprendía como de un momento a otro su porte sereno se había endurecido. Vaya que daba miedo. —Está bien —dijo mientras volteaba y deslizaba la puerta—. No seré un estorbo.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la perta tras de sí. Corrió hacia la salida de la posada al escuchar los fuertes pasos detrás de ella. — ¡Vuelve aquí! —escuchó los gritos del pelirrojo a sus espaldas.

Ella siguió su carrera sin mirar atrás. Ese Kimono estorboso no le permitía correr rápido. La alcanzaría pronto. Corrían entre la gente en las amplias calles del bazar.

Escuchó ruidos más adelantes pero una voz en especial logró reconocer. — ¡Sanosuke! —Kenshin aceleró el paso al escuchar los gritos de la mujer. — ¡Sanosuke! —gritó nuevamente pero el moreno tapó su boca y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y la arrastró lejos de lugar.

El hombre que había sido nombrado miró a todas partes buscando la dueña de aquella voz. —Qué extraño, juraría que alguien estaba llamándome —se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino mientras silbaba alegremente.

Kaoru logró soltarse con un poco de esfuerzo. Le miró de manera acusadora con la furia ardiendo en sus ojos. El también le miraba directamente pero su mirada era fría y dura. —Te dije que no hagas nada estúpido —le dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared de una de las casas—. La próxima vez de mataré. —Dijo mientras tomaba su brazo de manera brusca y tiraba de él para llevarla a la posada.

—Pues seré un tormento para ti —dijo mientras se dejaba arrastrar, había algo peculiar en él. Algo que le decía que no era tan frío como quería aparentar.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Niñas, ténganme piedad. Es mi primer fic en este fandom. Acepto las críticas amistosas nada de agresividad por favor._**

**_Besos & abrazos._**


	2. El escuadrón de asesinos

Les recuerdo que los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**_El escuadrón de asesinos._**

* * *

Ya llevaba dos semanas en ese lugar; y seis intentos de escape fallidos. Eso era frustrante, no sabía qué hacer.

En esos momentos se encontraba junto a Kenshin comprando algunos víveres. —Espero que cocines mejor que la última vez —farfulló algo molesto.

Ella ignoró el comentario y siguió caminando a su lado con serenidad. Le importaba en lo más mínimo si le gustaba su comida o no. No tenía por qué cocinarle y agradecerle no estaría nada mal.

Un grupo de hombres se dejaba a ver a la distancia, armados y ruidosos, seguramente alcoholizados. Se detuvo de golpe al reconocer a varios de ellos.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Daichi? —le preguntó el hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

—Mejor, gracias —agradeció el nombrado distraído—. Pero con este brazo, no podré empuñar una espada nunca más —se lamentó—. Ese maldito me arruinó el brazo izquierdo.

—Aún tienes el brazo derecho —le animó uno de ellos.

—Así es, y con él planeo destruir a Battousai y a ese maldito mocoso —dijo con cólera—. Aunque debo admitir una cosa, me recuerda a Naoshiro.

— ¿Naoshiro Kamiya? —preguntó otro del grupo.

—Así es, el estilo que él utilizaba era el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Además sus rasgos y facciones son idénticas, salvo el color de ojos, los de Naoshiro eran negros —les dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Seguramente debe ser su hijo —dijo ante la mirada incrédula de todos—. El me dijo una vez que les enseñaría ese estilo solamente a sus hijos y dudo que ese chico no sea un Kamiya —aseguró.

—Tienes razón, era el mismo estilo.

—Pero por más Kamiya que sea le falta mejorar mucho y eso me facilitará el trabajo —rió Daichi—. Acabaré con ese mocoso y le pondré fin a la leyenda de Battousai.

— ¿Una emboscada? —preguntó al que había reconocido como Kotaro. Daichi asintió mientras sonreía.

Kaoru escuchó atentamente todas y cada una de sus palabras. Tendría que advertirle a Kenshin y rápido. Sabía que contaba con una gran velocidad y audacia pero aún así debería saber qué clase de peligro le acechaban.

— ¡Venga, vamos, Kaoru! —le gritó sin cambiar su porte frío y sereno. Kaoru salió de su trance al oír su nombre salir de los labios del hombre de cabellos carmesí y baja estatura. Era la primera vez que decía su nombre, eso era señal de que comenzaba a agradarle, se estaban llevándose mejor.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no era la primera si no la segunda vez que le llamaba por su nombre. La primera vez había sido aquella noche que le habían atacado. Recordaba haberle curado y también recordaba que él se había preocupado por ella. Le había regañado por exponerse al peligro. También recordaba que no le había importado que le viera sin ropas. Se sonrojó intensamente al recordar aquel acontecimiento. — ¡No me obligues a arrastrarte! —le gritó nuevamente.

Sonrió — ¡Ya voy! —gritó corriendo hacia él.

* * *

Revisó una vez más que Kaoru estuviese dormida y una vez que logró convencerse deslizó con cuidado la puerta, para no despertarla. — ¿A dónde crees que vas, Battousai? —le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, dejando ver el uniforme _Ishin shishi_. Sujetó su cabello en una coleta alta y se acercó a él—. Te acompañaré —dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

El pelirrojo resopló y entró nuevamente en la habitación, revolviendo entre sus cosas halló lo que buscaba y se lo arrojó. Ella sorprendida tomó el objeto que él le había arrojado justo antes de que este tocara el suelo.

—Si te interpones en mi camino no tendré piedad, no tendrás la misma suerte —le dijo cerrando la puerta y pasando a su lado.

Ella le miró confundida, lo meditó un poco y corrió hacia donde él la esperaba. Se encargaría de advertirle lo más pronto posible. —Entonces… ¿quién es la victima de hoy? —le preguntó tratando de hacer más llevadero el momento.

—Kazuma Yirikawa, es el consejero de Tokugawa, estará custodiado por demasiados guardias. Espero que seas prudente —le dijo con indiferencia.

Ella asintió y se ocultó al oír pasos y voces acercándose. Tendría que participar esta vez. Vio como él desenvainaba su espada y se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Ella corrió hacia los guardias y con velocidad y destreza acabo con todos y cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Quién ere tú? —preguntó el tal Kazuma.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —le contestó con su acostumbrada voz carente de emociones.

—Exijo saber su nombre —exclamó el _imperialista_.

—Battousai —dijo mientras su espada se incrustaba en el cuello de Yirikawa. Ella apartó la vista y se alejó de la escena, asqueada. Observó con cautela sus alrededores, allí estaba, estaban rodeados. Eran demasiados.

Vio como el pelirrojo se acercaba a ella mientras acababa con la vida de los hombres que se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo. — ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras la observaba de manera detallada.

—Sí, estoy bien —le contestó escuetamente. Ella frunció el ceño levemente y apretó el agarre en la empuñadura de la espada. Kenshin observó la inquietud de la joven, inseguro se acercó a ella y posó una de sus manos en su hombro.

Ella le miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que hacía cosas como esa. Ella sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, con un claro mensaje de que todo estaba bien. El retrocedió unos pasos mientras asentía no muy convencido y se colocaba en posición de ataque. Había notado lo mismo que Kaoru, estaba rodeados.

Ella saltó hacia atrás en el mismo momento que Daichi, el soldado _Shinsengumi_, se abalanzaba sobre ella saliendo de entre las sombras. —Vaya, Kamiya, eres hábil —le dijo mientras le señalaba con su espada—. Pero no lo suficiente —Corrió hacia ella y en poco tiempo se vio sus espadas chocar.

— ¡Kenshin! —gritó ella al verle rodeado.

— ¡Tú pelea es conmigo! —exclamó golpeándole el rostro con su puño, llamando su atención. Ella retrocedió y le miró con el ceño notablemente fruncido—. No te distraigas o la próxima vez podría ser peor —dijo mientras reía de manera burlesca.

Ella le señaló con la espada, flexionó sus rodillas y su brazo libre hacia atrás, completando la posición. — ¡Vamos, pelea como hombre, maldito bastardo! —exclamó haciendo que su adversario gritara colérico y corriera hacia ella.

Esquivó con agilidad el ataque y saltó sobre él aterrizando a sus espaldas. Pero el fue más rápido, se volteó y realizó un barrido con una de sus piernas y con la otra golpeó su estomago con violencia.

—Es una lástima, Naoshiro estaría muy decepcionado de ti si te viera —le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella—. Eres una vergüenza para tu padre y una deshonra para tu familia —exclamó mientras ponía la espada en alto—. Por eso… ¡muere! —exclamó dejando caer se brazo de manera pesada haciendo que la distancia que separaba el cuello de ella y su espada desapareciera poco a poco.

Abrió sus ojos enormemente con sorpresa, ella había cruzado sus muñecas a la altura de su cuello bloqueando su espada, justo a tiempo. —El estilo Kamiya Kasshin —le dijo ella mientras golpeaba las piernas del hombre y se ponía de pie de un salto. Saltó y aterrizó a sus detrás de él, golpeó su espalda con la empuñadura de su espada y por último su pierna golpeó con fuerza la parte lateral de su cuello dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Daichi, —Se acercó a él—. No has de juzgar a los demás sin antes juzgarte a ti mismo —dijo antes de que el hombre cayera completamente en la inconsciencia.

Kenshin se acercó a ella cubierto de sangre. Se detuvo junto a ella y limpió cuidadosamente de la hoja de su _Katana_y su cara los rastros de sangre.

—Debes matarlo —sentenció el pelirrojo mientras miraba al hombre que yacía en el suelo.

—No, —negó con la cabeza—. No lo haré.

El se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Daichi con la espada en alto—. Entonces lo haré yo —dijo mientras incrustaba sin cuidado su sable en el cuello del hombre, acabando con su vida. Kaoru apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Sin esperarlo corrió lejos de ese lugar, si permanecía por más tiempo en ese lugar no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a la posada y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la delgada pared. Kenshin llegó junto a Kaoru y se detuvo delante de ella—. Vamos, —le dijo tendiéndole una mano. Kaoru sonrió levemente ante el gesto y aceptó su mano poniéndose de pie.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó—. No debí hacer eso, fue algo muy imprudente de mi parte.

—Lo fue —aseguró sin mirarla—. Pero lo importantes es que estás bien.

Kaoru se sonrojó intensamente ante el comentario. —Kenshin —susurró acongojada mientras entraba en la posada. El silencio sepulcral los acompaño durante todo el trayecto. Pero este se rompió en el mismo momento en que entraron en la habitación.

— ¿Nunca has pensado en las personas que has matado? —soltó de golpe sin mirarle.

El no le miró, se sentó en una esquina de la habitación y guardo silencio durante un largo tiempo—. No —le mintió ocultando su mirada en su flequillo rojizo que caía irregular por su frente y a los costados de su rostro.

—Sé que mientes —le comentó con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación—. ¿Piensas en ella?

El la miró sin comprender—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —preguntó mientras enarcaba sus cejas.

—Sé que sufres —le dijo mientras se ponía de pie—. Tu mirada se oscurece cada vez que te menciono a Tomoe, esquivas el tema y me evades —dijo mientras se aflojaba el _haori_ para luego quitárselo y repitió luego el mismo procedimiento con su _hakama_. Estaba acostumbrada a cambiarse delate de él. No le importaba estar semi desnuda y menos que él le mirara, se había vuelto una costumbre. Se colocó con cuidado su yukata, se soltó el cabello y se sentó a su lado.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —dijo tratando de darle confianza—. Tal vez no nos conocemos demasiado pero… cuentas conmigo —le dijo para luego ponerse de pie, caminar hacia el _futón_y acostarse en el—. Buenas noches… Kenshin Himura —susurró cerrando sus ojos. Esperaría pacientemente hasta que él le tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarle todo.

* * *

Se despertó a causa de los ruidos molestos que la noche dejaba escuchar rompiendo la serenidad y el silencio. Se sentó en el _futón_y bostezó sonoramente. Volteó a ver en la dirección de la cual provenían los sonidos y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que un Kenshin agitado y sudoroso retorciéndose en el suelo.

— ¡Kenshin! —exclamó ella poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el —. Kenshin, despierta —susurró una vez que se había acomodado en el suelo a su lado—. Seguramente debe estar teniendo una pesadilla —se dijo a si misma mientras le veía apenada.

El estaba acostado en el suelo, boca arriba, su respiración era entrecortada, sudaba mucho y se notaba que estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Había tenido pesadillas antes pero no de esta magnitud, esta vez era diferente.

—Tomoe, Akira… perdónenme —susurró mientras se retorcía. Una vez que sus movimientos bruscos cesaron, se acercó a él con lentitud. Era apuesto, eso era algo que debía admitir, y sus penetrantes ojos dorados le hacían más atrayentes al igual que su cabellera carmesí. Acarició con delicadeza su mejilla izquierda, la cuál era marcada por la cicatriz en forma de cruz.

—Tomoe, Enishi… —Se sobresaltó nuevamente al sentir como el posaba su mano sobre la suya y la presionaba levemente, cubriéndola por completo.

—Kenshin… —se sonrojó notablemente. De golpe él volvió a retorcerse soltando su mano para cubrir su rostro con las suyas propias. De manera sorpresiva él se arrojó sobre ella, buscando consuelo. Se abrazó a su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su regazo. Kaoru petrificada vio como el pelirrojo gemía de dolor, como si le estuvieran hiriendo.

Abrazó el tembloroso cuerpo del hombre y se meció levemente tratando de calmarlo—. Kenshin, tranquilo… no te castigues mas —le dijo soltando sus cabellos pelirrojos, admirando embelesada como caían en forma de cascada por su espalda.

Acercó el futón dejándolo lo más cerca posible, trataría de recostar a Kenshin allí. Pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos del hombre y le cambió de posición, haciendo que este abrace su torso. Con dificultad y paciencia lo acostó sobre el _futón_quedando ella sobre su cuerpo. Se apoyó en sus codos, evitando tocar su cuerpo con el de él. Aún así Kenshin no soltó su agarre.

Soltó con delicadeza el abrazo que Kenshin le daba, asegurándose de que no despertara. Una vez que se aseguró de que el siguiera inconsciente, se sentó a su lado recostándose en la pared mientras su mirada divagaba por la habitación. Pronto amanecería, no podría volver a dormirse. Arregló su _yukata_y se acomodó en su lugar, esperaría a que él despertara.

Se sobresaltó al sentir un apretón en su mano derecha. Su mirada descendió y pudo ver que el sostenía su mano con fuerza. Las pesadillas aún no cesaban y eso era extraño. El seguía retorciéndose de manera dolorosa.

—Kenshin… —susurró observando al hombre atentamente. Sus facciones endurecidas delataban que no estaba pasando un buen momento. Se acercó aún más a él y se dedicó a detallar su rostro. Sus cabellos se apegaban a su frente, las perladas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente, sus labios fuertemente apretados creando una extraña mueca de dolor.

De manera impulsiva su mano libre acarició la cicatriz de Kenshin. Primero la cicatriz vertical, luego la horizontal. Notó como él ya no se movía, bajó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro pacífico del hombre de cabellera rojiza.

Sonrió levemente y se recostó en la pared, manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas. Cerró sus ojos debido al cansancio, esperando así poder descansar. Cayó completamente en la inconsciencia justo antes de que él sol se asomara entre las altas montañas.

* * *

Se removió molesta en su lugar. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las débiles paredes de madera y papel le molestaban. Abrió sus ojos, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro. Se puso de pie con dificultad y tomó el kimono que había dejado junto al _futón_.

Comprobó que Himura aún seguía durmiendo y se cambió rápidamente de ropas. Se colocó el uniforme _Ishin shishi_, sus kimonos estaban secándose aún. Tendría que esperar para volver a utilizarlos. Tomó su espada, que por alguna razón Kenshin permitió que la conservara, y se sentó junto al hombre de cabellos rojizos que yacía recostado sobre el _futón_.

Kenshin abrió sus ojos lentamente, no lograba reconocer dónde se encontraba. —Kaoru… —susurró llamando su atención.

—Has despertado —suspiró aliviada. Él la miró extrañado mientras se sentaba en el _futón_ y arreglaba sus ropas. —Tuviste pesadillas nuevamente —le informó poniéndose de pie, siendo imitada por él—. Iré a comprar algunas cosas, quédate aquí —dijo mientras acomodaba la espada en su cinto. El negó con la cabeza, tomó sus espadas, sujetó sus cabellos rojizos en una coleta alta y deslizó la puerta con cuidado.

—No tengo todo el día —dijo groseramente mientras salía del lugar. Ella resopló y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Volvía a tratarla con frialdad e indiferencia. _Qué suerte la suya_pensó con ironía. Saludaron a la posadera y se retiraron del lugar con la excusa de recorrer un poco la aldea. Observó como las miradas de las mujeres reparaban en ella, examinándola. ¿Creían que era un hombre? Pobres ilusas.

Luego notó que ambos recibían la atención de las jóvenes y eso no hizo más que irritarla. — ¿Qué te parece si comemos afuera? Tengo dinero de sobra como para pagar —Sinceramente esperaba una negativa, pero se sorprendió al ver como el asentía con lentitud.

Ella desvió su mirada encontrándose nuevamente con el grupo de chiquillas que los observaban. Suspiró mientras pasaban por su lado. —Buenos días —les saludó amablemente viendo con atención las reacciones de las muchachas.

Las muchachas comenzaron a susurrar entre sí eufóricas. Sonrió mientras caminaba junto a Kenshin, quien la observaba extrañado ante su comportamiento. —Vaya, parece que tenemos admiradoras —dijo señalando con la cabeza a las jóvenes que les seguían. Kenshin las miró con indiferencia logrando ahuyentarlas.

—No estoy para estas tonterías —se quejó el mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Cálmate, Himura, ya casi llegamos —dijo imitando su pose y su caminar de manera graciosa. Logrando que el hombre curve sus labios hacia arriba de manera casi imperceptible formando una pequeña sonrisa. Fue sacada bruscamente de su ensoñación al oír gritos a sus espaldas.

Se volteó violentamente y se sorprendió al hallar a una asustada Tsubame detrás de ella siendo rodeada por un grupo de hombres.

—Perdónenme, ha sido un accidente—trató de disculparse.

— ¡Estúpida mocosa! —Exclamó uno de ellos—. Has hecho que vierta mi _Sake_ sobre mis ropas. Niña tonta.

—Fue un accidente —musitó.

— ¡Idiota! —dijo mientras la abofeteaba—. Ahora deberás pagarme una botella de _Sake_ nueva.

— ¿Saben? Es de mala educación golpear a una dama —dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos llamando su atención —. Y no hay cosa que odie más que a canallas ebrios como ustedes golpeando a una niña —dijo mientras quitaba la espada —aún enfundada— y los enfrentaba.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, un samurái —dijo mientras la escrutaba con la mirada.

—Maldito estúpido acabaré contigo —gritó otro mientras corría hacia ella. Ella saltó y aterrizó a su espalda, volteó y golpeó con su espada los costados del tórax del hombre. Y finalmente golpeó la parte posterior su cuello, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Repitió el proceso con cada uno de ellos hasta acabar con todos.

Tsubame atemorizada observó al hombre, no era demasiado alto pero le llevaba sus buenos centímetros. Seguramente la golpearía por su torpeza, se notaba que era un respetado samurái.

Ella se hincó frente a ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, mientras le sonreía. Temerosa la aceptó y se puso de pie, para luego hacer una reverencia. —Disculpad mi torpeza, joven —dijo con respeto.

Le miró sorprendida al ver como ella no le había prestado atención, es más, estaba concentrada en recoger las cosas que se le habían caído. —Ten, pequeña, debes tener más cuidado —le entregó la pequeña canasta que contenía alimentos.

La niña lo aceptó y le sonrió. —Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Tsubame y le estoy muy agradecida. ¿Podría decirme su nombre? —preguntó tímidamente.

Ella asintió mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. —Me llamo Takeda Daisuke —mintió.

La niña asintió y le agradeció nuevamente. —Daisuke—San, no quisiera molestarle pero… —dudó—. Si usted desea es bienvenido en nuestro restaurante —le dijo mientras señalaba una casona que se ubicaba no muy lejos de allí.

— ¿El Akabeko? —se preguntó mirando lo que la niña le señalaba—. Estaré encantado de ir, Tsubame. Yo y mi hermano iremos ahora mismo. ¿Qué te parece? —Amistosamente le sonrió siendo el gesto correspondido por la niña.

La chiquilla se alejó corriendo mientras le hacía ademanes con sus manos, despidiéndose. —Con que… Daisuke Takeda —oyó a sus espaldas. Volteó y vio que Kenshin le miraba con una ceja enarcada, cruzado de brazos, esperando una explicación.

—Me conoce, si le decía mi verdadero apellido sospecharía —se encogió de hombros.

Kenshin asintió y siguió caminando. No sabía por qué pero sentía un exceso de confianza con ella. Eso era algo extraño pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¡Venga, Kenshin, Vamos! —exclamó sacándolo de su ensoñación. El corrió hacia Kaoru quien le miraba extrañada. Era extraño que Kenshin se detuviera de la nada mientras caminaban.

Llegaron al restaurante y ella fue la que se detuvo esta vez, llamando la atención de Kenshin. — ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó ocultando su preocupación.

—Nada, entremos —le contestó más fría que de costumbre.

Podía oír la voz de Sanosuke y Misao discutir y de fondo la voz de Yahiko gritándoles. Ella suspiró y abrió la puerta del restaurante para adentrarse en el. Se sentaron frente al ruidoso trío. Se sentaron enfrentados, nunca pidieron el contacto visual, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una de las camareras del lugar.

—Buenos días y bienvenidos al Akabeko, mi nombre es Tae y seré su mesera hoy —se presentó—. ¿En qué puedo servirles? —Peguntó con amabilidad reconociendo al joven moreno salvador de Tsubame.

—Daisuke—San, ha venido —saludó alegremente la niña. La muchacha sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

La intervención de Tsubame llamó la atención del joven luchador y de la espía, quienes escrutaron con la mirada al joven samurái.

Pidieron la comida y Tae y Tsubame se retiraron diciendo que volverían pronto con sus órdenes. Se dedicaron a esperar pacientemente la comida.

—Zanza —le reconoció el joven de cabellos rojos mientras se recostaba en la pared.

— ¿Os conocéis? —le preguntó mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

Battousai asintió mientras su miraba divagaba por alguna parte del lugar. —Nos conocimos en una casa de apuestas —dijo sin darle importancia.

— ¿Tú? ¿Apostando? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras se acomodaba el cabello. El se encogió de hombros más no dijo nada.

Tsubame llegó con rapidez y es entregó su comida. Ambos agradecieron y comenzaron a comer. No conservaron su paz ya que Sanosuke y Misao se acercaron a ellos.

—Kenshin —saludó el luchador mientras se sentaba junto al samurái de cabellos azabaches—. No sabía que te gustara comer en restaurantes con amigos y menos que tuvieras amigos —Battousai lo fulminó con la mirada ante lo dicho. ¿Creía que era antisocial?

—Pues parece que pensaste mal —le dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se removía levemente en su lugar.

— ¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó mirando a Kaoru.

—Daisuke Takeda —dijo distorsionando su voz logrando que esta suene más gruesa de lo normal.

—Sanosuke Sagara —se presentó.

Se sentía incómoda, no quería que la reconocieran. Por alguna extraña razón no quería que Kenshin tuviera problemas si descubrían quien era.

Dejando todo de lado y sin reparar en nada se puso de pie, dejó el dinero suficiente para pagar la comida y se dirigió a la puerta siendo seguida por Kenshin, quien la miraba confundido por lo hecho. Se calzó sus sandalias y salió del lugar.

— ¡Espere Daisuke—San! —escuchó la voz de Tsubame—. ¿Ya se va? —Ella la miró por sobre su hombro y asintió. La niña asintió e hizo ademanes con su mano, despidiéndose.

La joven le sonrió por última vez y se volteó para seguir caminando. Sin esperar a Kenshin se alejó con velocidad del lugar siendo seguida por el pelirrojo. El la alcanzó y se colocó a su lado. — ¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Querías que me reconocieran? —le preguntó enarcando las cejas.

El negó con la cabeza. —Pero yo tenía hambre —se quejó haciendo reír a Kaoru.

— ¿Kenshin Himura, quejándose? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras reía—. Eso tengo que verlo.

Entraron en la posada una vez que llegaron y antes de llegar a la habitación, un hombre, a parece un samurái les detuvo.

—Himura, Katsura quiere verlos —dijo el hombre mientras realizaba una leve reverencia.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Sí —contestó para luego retirarse.

Himura posó su gélida mirada dorada sobre la mujer y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que le siguiera, ella realizó la muda petición en silencio. Le siguió hasta llegar a una habitación alejada. Entraron en silencio viendo un grupo de hombres sentados en el suelo alrededor de una vela la cual iluminaba tenuemente sus rostros.

—Katsura—San —saludó mientras hacía una reverencia siendo imitado por Kaoru.

Se sentaron juntos en frente de Katsura. —Himura, repórtate —le pidió el hombre delante de ellos.

—El objetivo ha sido completado con éxito. Yirikawa ha sido asesinado —informó con excesiva frialdad en sus palabras.

Katsura asintió y desvió su mirada hacia Kaoru. —Me has sorprendido —soltó de golpe—. Nunca he visto a alguien digno de luchar junto a Battousai y menos alguien que igualara su velocidad y destreza —halagó.

—Me halaga señor Katsura —dijo de la misma manera que Kenshin, carente de sentimientos.

—Por eso necesito su presencia en mi escuadrón —dijo sorpresivamente desconcertando a Kaoru—. Me has impresionado y creo que tú eres el único capaz de luchar con Battousai —le dijo mientras se acomodaba su lugar.

—Le agradezco señor Katsura pero… si aceptara sería con una condición —le ofreció mientras paseaba su mirada por el lugar.

— ¿Y cuál es esa?

—No matar —dijo mientras le miraba con ojos desafiante.

— ¿No matar? —frunció el ceño confundido. —Eso es algo que no puedo aceptar. Si queremos acabar con los hombres del Shogun nuestra única salida es matar —exclamó decidido.

—Me niego a matar a personas con ideales distintos, si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, mátenme porque yo no pienso igual que ustedes —dijo con firmeza—. Pienso que no todo se puede resolver matando gente. Aunque… no estoy de acuerdo con el régimen de Tokugawa, no me parece el camino correcto —concluyó.

—Ya veo… —susurró—. Entonces concederé tu petición. No asesinarás pero seguirás mis órdenes y trabajarás con Battousai. Tú solo facilitarás el camino, aunque no creo que sea necesario —dijo con dureza mientras se ponía de pie.

—Está bien, Katsura—San, seguiré sus órdenes —Dijo con gran frialdad.

—Aunque tengo una duda… —comentó Katsura mientras le miraba—. ¿Qué samurái que lleva una espada se niega a matar? —preguntó observándola detalladamente.

—El estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, no ha sido creado para matar, si no para proteger y en los casos más arriesgados a herir pero no a matar —concluyó su explicación.

Katsura le miró serio. El también creía que matar no era la solución pero luego descubrió que eso no era cierto. Que la única manera de sobrevivir en una guerra tan turbulenta como esa era matando.

—Bien, entonces Himura y… —comenzó, el jefe.

—Kamiya, Daisuke Kamiya —completó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Entonces Himura y Kamiya, nos han informado que uno de los consejeros de Tokugawa, la patrulla _Shinsen_estará allí —informó Katsura—. Kamiya y Battousai —les miró—. Irán al anochecer —sentenció.

La muchacha asintió para luego ponerse de pie—. Está bien, estaré fuera por un rato —dijo mientras volteaba y salía del lugar. Himura se puso de pie, hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó seco mientras caminaba hacia ella—. Agradece que Katsura no te ha quitado la vida, niña, debes tener más respeto —le reprendió impasible.

—Entonces mátame, yo no soy igual a ustedes pero necesito saber más de mi padre.

— ¿Y crees que los _Ishin shishi_ pueden ayudarte?

—No lo sé, pero prefiero eso antes que los _Shinsen_—_Gumi_—le respondió de la misma manera.

El siguió su camino, ignorándola y entró en la habitación, esperando que ella entrara. Mas no lo hizo, ella siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta que conducía al patio trasero. Deslizó la puerta y salió, se sentó en el suelo del pequeño corredor para dedicarse a observar el atardecer.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando ver a un Kenshin enfadado. —Vamos, entra —le ordenó mientras tomaba su brazo con violencia.

—No —dijo soltándose de su agarre—. No iré —sentenció mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

El hombre suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Ella se recostó en la pared mientras suspiraba. —No entiendo… —susurró—. Yo creía que era lo correcto —dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Kenshin observó atentamente las reacciones de la mujer. ¿Qué le ocurría? Vio como buscaba algo entre las vendas que cubrían su tórax y dejaba al descubierto una daga de gran longitud. Ella arremangó la manga de su brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó viendo como rasgaba su piel con la daga.

—Mi padre y yo habíamos hecho una promesa —comenzó su explicación—. Una decepción era inaceptable, cuando eso ocurría debíamos pagar con una marca, una herida. Que simbolice nuestra vergüenza y que mejor marca que una cruz. Esto —dijo señalando la herida profunda en forma de cruz que se había hecho recientemente.

El inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. La herida en el brazo de la mujer era idéntica a la que él poseía en el rostro.

—Himura, Kamiya —escucharon las voces de sus compañeros—. Prepárense, pronto saldrán —les dijo el mismo hombre con el cual habían hablado. — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver el brazo y las ropas ensangrentados de la mujer.

Ella asintió mientras se ponía de pie y entraba a la posada, una vez que estuvo de espaldas ocultó la daga nuevamente entre sus vendajes. Kenshin le siguió y ambos entraron en la habitación que compartían.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada ella vendó su herida, se quitó las ropas y se colocó el uniforme limpio que Kenshin le había entregado. Se sentó en el suelo y se recostó en la pared. El buscó algo entre sus cosas y finalmente se desnudó. Sin importarle que ella le viera.

Ella apartó la mirada sonrojada y esperó a que él estuviera vestido. Una vez que se aseguró de que tenía ropas puestas le miró. Vestía diferente a lo habitual. Esta vez vestía un _hakama_color marrón claro, una _haori_verde opaco claro, sobre este un _haori_negro abierto, fuera del _hakama y_calzaba su acostumbradas sandalias solamente que esta vez utilizaba medias claras.

—Vamos… —dijo mientras le arrojaba la espada que ella había dejado perdida por alguna parte de la habitación al cambiarse, ella la atrapó en el aire justo antes de que esta se estrellase con su rostro.

Ella asintió y caminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando iba a deslizar la puerta para salir del lugar, Kenshin tomó sus muñecas. —No hagas nada estúpido, si te atacan defiéndete, no importa ese maldito juramento —dijo para luego soltarla y dejar que abra la puerta. Ella salió reflexionando lo que él le había dicho. ¿Se preocupaba por ella?

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Caminó hacia la habitación que se encontraba al final del corredor, deslizó lentamente la puerta y entró.

—Señor, ya estamos listos —dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia. Katsura asintió más no se movió.

—Bien, Kamiya, Himura —dijo al ver a Kenshin ingresar en la habitación—. Un funcionario político entrará a la ciudad esta noche, será recogido en un carruaje y lo transportarán a Edo. Ustedes deben evitar que ese hombre suba ese transporte. Los _Shinsen—Gumi_estarán allí, no solo para patrullar ya que también se les ha informado sobre una reunión de un grupo rebelde —informó el jefe mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Harán lo que sea para detenerlo —completó la azabache mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Katsura asintió. —Muy bien, entonces seguramente Okita Souji estará allí —susurró para sí misma.

— ¿Conoces al líder de los _Shinsen_—_Gumi_? —La profunda voz de Himura resonó en los confines de la habitación.

—Larga historia —evadió la muchacha mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Bien, ya saben qué hacer. No toleraré errores —dijo duramente—. Vayan —finalizó.

Ambos asintieron, hicieron una leve reverencia y se retiraron de la habitación. Kaoru caminaba pensativa, ¿Okita la reconocería? Recordaba que de vez en cuando iba al dojo y luchaba con su padre. Recordaba que le había pedido a su padre que la presente como un niño, ya que quería luchar con Okita, y si se presentaba como niña nunca lo lograría. Por eso cada vez que él iba, le decía el nombre que su padre le nombraba delante de él "_Daisuke"._Recordaba que él se había tragado el cuento de que se llamaba Daisuke Kamiya.

Tan absorta estaba que no había notado que habían salido de la posada. —Está alerta, Daisuke —escuchó la voz de Kenshin, llamándola por su nombre falso.

Ella salió de su ensoñación y asintió. Posó su mano en la empuñadura de su espada al sentir ruidos a la lejanía, más no se detuvo. —Debemos apresurarnos —dijo mientras corría por las sombras siendo seguida por Kenshin.

—Los _Shinsen—Gumi_están cerca —susurró Kenshin aminorando la velocidad gradualmente hasta detenerse.

Kaoru se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil. Okita estaba cerca, podía sentir su energía. Se volteó bruscamente y encaró a Kenshin. —Se acercan los _Shinsen—Gumi_ —le dijo en voz baja. El pelirrojo asintió y se ocultó en uno de los callejones, siendo seguido por Kaoru.

—Vamos, por aquí —escucharon la voz jadeante de un hombre que les daba la espalda.

—Jamás lo conseguirás, déjame aquí—le pidió con voz tenue el hombre herido.

—No seas estúpido, no puedes morir de esa manera, anda compañero no te rindas. La nueva era que hemos esperado está por comenzar —le dijo tratando de sonreírle para darle ánimos

Kaoru dio un paso hacia delante, pero Kenshin extendió su brazo delante de ella, deteniéndola. Los hombres que les daban la espalda seguían caminando hacia el final del callejón, tratando de escapar.

Lamentablemente para el par de hombres heridos la patrulla _Shinsen_ hizo acto de aparición. Los hombres ocultos entre las sombras ni se inmutaron en cambio los hombres delante de ellos se inquietaron aún más.

— ¡Ahí están! —exclamó un _Shinsen._

— ¡Hemos encontrado a dos de ellos! —gritó otro de ellos.

— ¡Malditas sea, se acabó, nos han acorralado! —exclamó el que sostenía a hombre herido mientras fruncía el ceño aún más.

—Yo me ocuparé de ellos, tu ayuda a tu amigo —le dijo indiferente mientras observaba como los oponentes se acercaban.

—Señor Himura —exclamó mientras sonreía aliviado—. Gracias —musitó mientras entraba a una de las casa que se encontraban en el lugar.

—Es Battousai en persona —dijo un _Shinsen_desenvainando su espada.

—No le tengo miedo —dijo otro imitando la acción del primero.

— ¡Acabemos con él! —Exclamó otro mientras corría hacia Battousai.

Himura comenzó a caminar en dirección a los soldados cada vez con más velocidad. Quitó la mano derecha del bolsillo de su haori y desenvainó su espada. Kaoru corría tras de él, en el momento que Kenshin se detuvo, ella saltó aterrizando delante de él. Interceptó el ataque del primer hombre y lo desarmó con facilidad. Luego volvió a saltar dejándole el camino libre a Kenshin para matar a ese sujeto.

Con agilidad, Kaoru, desarmó a todos y cada uno de ellos dejándoles indefensos. Volteó y vio a todos los hombres en el suelo, muertos, y a Kenshin detrás de ella limpiándose el rostro manchado de sangre.

—Por fin volvemos a encontrarnos Battousai, supongo que debería felicitarte por tu destreza parece que tu técnica no deja de mejorar —dijo un soldado _Shinsen_para luego desenvainar su espada.

—Espera Okita —otro hombre hizo aparición en la escena—. Será mejor que yo me encargue de esto —dijo mientras se acercaba.

—De eso nada yo soy el jefe de esta patrulla y soy tan bueno con la espada como Battousai, no tendré ninguna dificultad créeme —le dijo confiado.

—Es posible pero la verdad es que no estás en forma —le dijo llamando la atención de Okita—. No puedes engañarme últimamente toses mucho yo me ocuparé de esto. Además estaba deseando enfrentarme a Battousai desde que oí hablar de él —Dijo mientras desenvainaba la espada y corría hacia él—. ¡Veamos quien maneja mejor la espada! —dijo mientras chocaban espadas.

—Himura, iré a cumplir el resto volveré pronto —dijo mientras saltaba a los tejados. Kenshin le miró de reojo y asintió. Okita corrió hacia donde ella se había ido.

—Síguelo y mátalo, no creo que tengas mucha dificultad —le dijo Saito sin apartar la vista del joven pelirrojo.

Con una gran agilidad se perdió saltó entre los tejados hasta finalmente aterrizar en el suelo. Justo a tiempo, el funcionario aún no había abordado el carruaje. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver las casas del alrededor en llamas.

—Han comenzado a bombardear la ciudad —dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Sin reparar en nada corrió hacia el carruaje mientras desenvainaba su espada. Dejó al descubierto la daga que ocultaba entre sus vendajes y la arrojó en dirección a la rueda del transporte, rompiéndola.

—Vaya, no sabía que los _Ishin shishi_ siguieran reclutando mocosos —la voz de Okita la sacó de sus cavilaciones de manera brusca.

Ella volteó encontrándose con el soldado es posición de defensa. —Okita… —susurró mientras desenvainaba su espada y se colocaba en posición. Okita se sorprendió al reconocer aquella técnica.

—No creí que cayeras tan bajo —dijo mientras daba vuelta la espada quedando el filo de esta hacia arriba.

—Lo mismo digo, Kamiya —dijo mientras corría hacia ella.

—Has perdido velocidad —exclamó bloqueando su ataque.

Okita abrió los ojos enormemente con sorpresa. Ella saltó dándose impulso y consiguió tirarlo al suelo. Le desarmó con facilidad y le inmovilizó.

—Vaya, Daisuke, has ganado —le dijo mientras le miraba decepcionado—. Mátame, tú has vencido —dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, esperando el golpe final. Pero al notar que nunca llegó abrió sus ojos para ver a la mujer.

Ella estaba de espaldas, con la espada en su vaina, alejándose. — ¿Qué haces? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Estás enfermo y no pienso acaba con tu vida. Yo no soy un asesino nunca he matado a nadie, aunque llegará un día en el cual será mi vida o la de ellos —dijo sin detenerse. Caminó hacia la carrosa y tomó la daga.

Okita frunció el ceño, se puso de pie, tomó su _Katana_y corrió hacia ella. Ella volteó y bloqueó la espada con la daga, no era muy grane pero si lo suficiente como para detener una espada.

—Eres demasiado persistente —dijo mientras esquivaba su ataque.

—Y tú un bastardo que ensucia el nombre de Naoshiro —exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—Te equivocas, yo utilizo la técnica Kamiya Kasshin Ryu para proteger a los débiles del gobierno corrupto de Tokugawa, ustedes no hacen más que perjudicarnos —Hizo una pausa—. Cuando era niño siempre creí que los ideales por los cual luchaba mi padre eran los correctos pero el día que él murió pude notar que aquello a lo que él defendía era lo incorrecto. Nunca seguiré los pasos equivocados de mi padre —exclamó sorprendiendo a Okita.

—Vaya, me sorprendes, pero sigo creyendo que tus ideales son los equivocados —dijo tratando d herirle con su espada.

Ella suspiró de manera cansina y sin meditarlo dos veces arrojó la daga a la pierna del hombre, la cual se incrustó en su rodilla. Creando una herida profunda en su rótula. El gritó de dolor y retiró el arma de su pierna y la lanzó lejos.

Ella caminó hacia donde la había lanzado, la tomó y la escondió. —Estás acabado, estás enfermo y eso te está consumiendo, Okita —le dijo mientras le daba la espalda—. Lamento decirte esto, pero has dejado de ser el samurái honorable que yo admiraba —le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el carruaje que se encontraba detenido.

Entró en el encontrándose con el funcionario que esperaba impaciente que el carruaje se pusiera en marcha sin haber notado que el conductor del transporte había huido. El hombre se inquietó al verle entrar. Ella desenvainó su espada, dio vuelta la espada y de una estocada, con el filo contrario, dejó al hombre inconsciente.

Salió del carruaje viendo como un Okita cojo se acercaba con dificultad. — ¡Daisuke! —oyó la voz de Kenshin a la distancia. El llegó junto a ella, estaba herido y no tenía un buen aspecto.

—Termina el trabajo —le dijo indiferente. Kenshin asintió impasible, entró en el transporte y acabó con la vida del funcionario.

—Okita, tienes suerte de que tú y tu amigo estén vivos —dijo mientras ella y Kenshin se alejaban, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

Okita observó impotente como ambos desaparecían del lugar. Saito se acercó a él, se le notaba agitado y estaba herido de gravedad. —Vamos, Okita, nos volveremos a encontrar con Battousai —le dijo agitado.

—Battousai y Kamiya, nos volveremos a encontrar —susurró Okita frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

—Te has tardado —le reprochó la mujer mientras entraban en la posada—. Y estás herido —negó con la cabeza indignada.

—Hemos cumplido con la misión, eso es lo importante —dijo mientras la escrutaba a la mujer con la mirada en busca de heridas o lesiones, pero al parecer estaba ilesa.

—Ven, curaré tus heridas y luego informaremos —dijo entrando a la habitación para luego buscar artefactos de medicina—. Recuéstate en el _futón_—le pidió. El hizo lo pedido, se acostó en el _futón_, pero antes se quitó ambos _haoris._

Ella se desinfectó las manos con agua hirviendo, tomó los vendajes y repitió el procedimiento. Se acercó a Kenshin, tomó una venda, la humedeció en el agua caliente y limpió sus heridas recibiendo más de un quejido de su parte.

—Ten cuidado —se quejó el hombre de cabellera rojiza.

—Déjame curarte —dijo mientras observaba disimuladamente el fibroso torso del hombro. Tomó las vendas purificadas y vendó sus heridas—. Listo ya está —dijo para tratar de ponerse de pie. Pero antes de siquiera moverse el tomó la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo. La herida, estaba sangrando.

—Se ha abierto la herida —dijo él al notar la sangre que brotaba de su brazo. Con brusquedad se soltó de su agarre.

—Puedo cuidarme yo sola y lo sabes, derroté a Okita yo sola —le recriminó.

—El está enfermo, está más débil —dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo tu pelea con Hajime? —le contestó burlona mientras ponía los brazos en jarra. Él desvió la mirada, evitándola. Sabía que había sido una pelea difícil, ¿entonces para que preguntaba?

Ella suspiró y se recostó contra la delgada pared. —Duerme, debes descansar mañana informaré yo —Le dijo mientras él asentía. Él había luchado duro y ella también, ambos estaban demasiado cansados por la lucha de esa noche. Había sido un día demasiado largo para ambos.

—Buenas noches, Kenshin —dijo cayendo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Hola, Hola!**

**Les agradezco a todas sus reviews y sus bienvenidas. Como saben es mi primer fic en este fandom, así que, sepan perdonar mis errores. Les agradezco a todas por leerme y por comentar.**

**Pero sobre todo le agradezco a Cecil Pierce, mi beta, que es maravillosa y me ha ayudado a mejorar. Te quiero un montón y gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme.**

**Besos & Abrazos para todas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Entre espadas".**


	3. Edo

Les recuerdo que Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de estos personajes geniales.

* * *

**_Edo._**

* * *

Despertó de golpe, su respiración era agitada y se encontraba cubierta de sudor. Había tenido un mal sueño, el peor de todos; en el, Kenshin ella se encontraban luchando y la lucha finalizaba junto con la vida de ella en las manos de Kenshin. Había sido una pesadilla muy extraña.

— ¿Todo en orden? —oyó la voz de Kenshin. Desvió la mirada encontrándose con la penetrante del hombre. Se encontraba recostado en el futón, sus cabellos rojizos sueltos esparcidos por todo el _futón._

—Sí, todo en orden —aseguró mientras se removía inquieta en su lugar. Su mirada se paseó por el lugar con desinterés. ¿Habría algo malo en aquel sueño?

* * *

La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio, esperando que se decidiera hablar. Katsura se acomodó en su lugar impaciente.

—Dime, ¿qué has podido hallar, Takuma?

El hombre carraspeó y le miró serio. —A decir verdad, me resulta extraño que quiera investigar luego de haberlo reclutado —suspiró Takuma.

—Al grano —dijo fríamente Katsura.

—Pues no he encontrado nada sobre "Daisuke Kamiya" Pero si hallé datos sobre Kamiya Kaoru —le dijo.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre ella?

—Hija de Naoshiro Kamiya, maestra en el kendo y el estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, nacido en Edo y hace cuatro años se estableció en Kioto.

— ¿Naoshiro Kamiya, el ex—miembro de la patrulla _Shinsen_? —preguntón mientras Takuma asentía.

—Bien… llama a Daisuke, haz que venga —le pidió Katsura. Takuma salió de la habitación para cumplir el pedido del hombre.

* * *

Salió de la habitación para informar a Katsura sobre el éxito de su misión. Antes de llegar a la habitación vio salir de esta a Takuma, una de sus compañeros.

—Kamiya —gritó Takuma, llamándola—. Katsura quiere verte.

—Bien, voy en camino —dijo sin detenerse pasando a su lado. Entró en la habitación una vez que llegó a ella.

—Katsura—san, ¿deseaba verme? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

—Así es, infórmame sobre la misión —pidió él.

—La misión ha sido cumplida con éxito, el blanco ha sido asesinado, ningún testigo —dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Excelente —dijo mientras sonreía levemente—. Dime Kamiya… —comenzó mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

— ¿Si, señor Katsura?

— ¿Conoces a Kamiya Kaoru? —soltó de golpe.

—Pues yo… —dijo con notable nerviosismo mientras retorcía sus dedos, nerviosa.

—Como imaginé—suspiró —nunca pensé que uno de mis mejores asesinos sea una… —comenzó indignado.

—Mujer —completó y él asintió—. Lo lamento mucho señor Katsura, le he defraudado.

—No te preocupes. Me encargaré de que tengas bellos kimonos, es más Ikumatsu, Mei, Minako y Miaka te acompañarán a comprar algunos. Me aseguraré de que se te asigne una habitación y de que el escuadrón sea informado de todo esto —dijo sereno—. Pero aún así seguirás cumpliendo misiones bajo el nombre de Daisuke Kamiya —demandó severo, conservando su porte sereno.

—Sí, señor Katsura —asintió con la cabeza

* * *

Habían dado la noticia sobre su verdadera identidad y había sido bien recibida, mejor de lo que esperaba. En esos momentos la señora Katsura; Ikumatsu, Miaka, Minako y Mei la acompañaban a comprar algunos _kimonos_.

—Mira, Kaoru, que te parece este —dijo, Miaka, mostrándole un hermoso kimono color morado con flores de color coral y lunares blancos. Los bordes de los pliegues del _kimono _y de las mangas eran de un color más oscuro. El _obi _era de un color rosado claro, con flores de color rojizo con bordes anaranjados, estampadas en él.

—Es muy bonito, Miaka —le dijo mientras sonreía levemente. Ella desvió la mirada, paseándola por el amplio lugar.

—Hemos oído que tienes algo con Battousai —dijo Minako mientras reía suavemente.

—No sabía que el señor Himura estuviera interesado en mujeres nuevamente, la última con la que ha estado fue su difunta esposa, Tomoe —dijo pensativa Ikumatsu, mientras observaba a Kaoru detalladamente.

—Pues… entre el señor Himura y yo no ha ocurrido nada —dijo mientras la evadía.

—Venga, Kaoru, eres demasiado obvia —dijo Mei mientras reía suavemente.

—No sabía que las damas fueran tan entrometidas en las vidas de las demás —dijo mientras las observaba con una ceja enarcada.

—Como verás, las damas somos respetuosas con nuestros maridos y con los demás. Pero con nuestras amigas o compañeras es todo lo contrario, dependiendo de cuanta confianza halla entre ellas —dijo Miaka mientras se encogía de hombros—. Y el termino dama no te exceptúa a ti —dijo sonriendo levemente.

—No soy una dama normal —dijo Kaoru sonriendo con orgullo.

—Una dama experta en el kendo y en el uso de la _Katana_, pero una dama —dijo Minako haciendo ademanes con sus manos, exagerando sus gestos.

Ella sonrió levemente y asintió. —Pero eso no significa que tenga algo con el señor Himura —dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Miaka—. Eres una mujer muy bella —susurró mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Eso no significa que tengamos una relación, el señor Himura es demasiado… —comenzó su discurso defensor.

—Frío —dijo Ikumatsu.

—Reservado —agregó Miaka.

—Tenebroso —dijo Minako simulando temblores.

—Demasiado hombre —concluyó Mei sonriendo con picardía.

Ella se sonrojó y les dio la espalda. —Iré a ver unos _kimonos _que están por allí —dijo señalando la dirección en la cual se encontraba el _dojo_.

Camino apresurada entre el gentío, perdiéndose de la vista de las mujeres. Estaba cerca del _dojo _y no perdería la oportunidad. Les dejaría la carta que había escrito la noche anterior y así estaría más tranquila.

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos se encontraba que, accidentalmente, chocó con alguien. —Lo lamento —se disculpó sin detener su marcha, pasando junto a la persona en el suelo.

—Kaoru —escuchó ese susurro venir de sus espaldas.

Esa voz… —Misao —susurró mientras se volteaba.

Misao sonrió, se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. —Kaoru, te he extrañado tanto —susurró para luego separarse y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, emocionada. —Ven, vamos con los muchachos, todos estarán contentos de verte. Incluso Aoshi, es tan lindo…— comenzó a hablar sin control, mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría.

—Misao… —susurró soltándose de su agarre—. No iremos a ninguna parte —negó ella. Misao la observó azorada, ¿qué le ocurría?

Sorpresivamente, Kaoru, abrazó a la joven ninja y depositó con cuidado el sobre en el _obi _de su pequeño kimono. —Perdóname —susurró mientras la empujaba, rompiendo el abrazo, haciendo que caiga al suelo sentada.

Ella volteó, dándole la espalda y comenzó a correr, alejándose. Misao observaba sorprendida como la muchacha se perdía entre la gente, dejándola sin oportunidades de seguirla.

* * *

—Kaoru… —susurró con tristeza. Caminó con desgana hacia el _dojo, _les informaría a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido.

Llegó con rapidez al lugar y entró ruidosamente, llamado la atención de todos.

— ¡Oíd! —exclamó—. Me he encontrado con Kaoru.

— ¿Con Kaoru? —preguntó curiosa Megumi.

— ¿Y por qué no está aquí? —preguntó con fastidio Yahiko.

—Pues… ella se fue antes de que pudiera traerla —comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido, siendo escuchada atentamente por todos.

—Eh, Misao, ¿qué es lo que llevas en el cinturón? —preguntó Megumi, interrumpiendo a Misao.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó distraída. Megumi se acercó y tomó la carta, quitándola del cinturón de Misao.

— ¡Es una carta de Kaoru! —exclamó haciendo que todos la rodearon, para leer la carta.

_Queridos amigos…_

_Lamento no poder estar con ustedes. No he tenido oportunidad de escapar. Estoy vigilada a toda hora, por eso os escribo esta carta. Les extraño mucho y agradezco haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir esto y que pueda llegar a sus manos._

_Os informo que partiré a Edo por unos días. Me encantaría estar con ustedes en este momento pero me es imposible. Les pido que no intenten encontrarme y que no se preocupen. Estaré bien._

_Nos encontraremos pronto, se los prometo._

_Kaoru…_

Megumi releyó varias veces la carta. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza esa mujer? Quería que no se preocuparan, dejándoles tontas cartitas. Ella iría a Edo y se aseguraría de que volviesen todos juntos.

—Iremos por ti, Jou—Chan —exclamó Sanosuke decidido.

* * *

Kaoru llegó con las demás, sonrió levemente y se disculpó por su tardanza. Le mostraron todos los _kimonos _que habían comprado para ellas. Observó el que ella tenía y luego los que habían comprado. Él suyo era demasiado sencillo, se lo había prestado Miaka para utilizarlo en esa ocasión.

—Vamos, debemos regresar o Kogoro se enfadará —dijo ayudando a las mujeres con los paquetes que llevaban.

Todas asintieron y sonrieron cómplices entre ellas. —Kaoru, hemos comprado _kimonos _para toda ocasión. Sobre todo para tus encuentros con el señor Himura —dijo con picardía Mei, mientras codeaba levemente a la nombrada.

—Ya se los he dicho, entre el señor Himura no pasa nada —negó — y nunca pasará —aseguró desviando la mirada.

Las mujeres suspiraron con cansancio y siguieron su camino. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la posada, fueron recibidas por la señora Aiko, quien sonreía ampliamente.

Les guió a la nueva habitación que se le había sido asignado. Se despidieron de la mujer y entraron en la habitación.

Le mostraron todos y cada uno de los _kimonos _que habían comprado. Ella observó todas las prendas que les fueron presentadas con una sonrisa.

—Les agradezco mucho —dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—No hay de qué, Kaoru —dijo Ikumatsu devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

Despertó a la madrugada, antes que Himura se pusiese en pie. Se vistió con uno de los elegantes kimonos que le habían dado, sujetó su cabello en una coleta alta y salió. Caminó hacia el comedor, encontrándose con Katsura, Ikumatsu, Mei, Miaka y Minako.

—Buenos días —saludó, con una amplia sonrisa al ingresar en el comedor.

Los hombres y mujeres presentes asintieron en forma de saludo. La muchacha sonrió y se sentó junto a Miaka, la cual se apartó dejándole lugar.

—Señor Katsura, quería pedirle algo —dijo la muchacha mirando al hombre.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó, él.

—Necesito que me permita partir a Edo, por favor —pidió mirándole suplicante. Katsura meditó varias veces su petición y al final asintió.

—Está bien, dime cuantos hombres necesitas —dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente.

—Ninguno, conmigo bastará.

—Kaoru, digo señorita Kaoru, me apetecería acompañarla en su viaje ¿podría? —preguntó tímidamente, Mei.

—Yo también quería preguntarle lo mismo —dijo del mismo modo, Miaka.

—Y yo —corearon Ikumatsu y Minako.

Kaoru asintió y sonrió. —Por supuesto que podéis acompañarme, mientras que el señor Katsura lo permita —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—No hay problema pero insisto, debería llevar hombres para que la respaldaran —pidió él.

—Yo las acompañaré, señor —la voz de Battousai resonó en los confines de la habitación. Y allí estaba él, con su porte imponente, el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, vestía el clásico uniforme _Ishin shishi_; un _hakama_ gris, un _haori _azul marino y los comunes guantes, largos hasta un poco más arriba de las muñecas, que solo cubrían la palma de su mano y se sostenías a través de un simple anillo en el dedo medio.

* * *

Se había levantó y se encaminó al comedor. Hace mucho que no desayunaba allí. Caminó acompañado del silencio de los corredores, hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor. Pudo distinguir las voces de Katsura, Kaoru y las demás mujeres. Con atención oyó su conversación.

Oyó la voz de Kaoru, diciendo que se marchaba a Edo, luego la voz de Mei, Ikumatsu, Miaka y Minako y nuevamente la de Katsura. Frunció levemente el ceño al oír que él les permitía marcharse. ¿Esa mujer creía que era un paseo? Estaba en el cuartel de los _Ishin shishi, _podría escapar a Edo e informar a sus enemigos sobre su ubicación. Eso no lo permitiría.

Se adentró en la habitación y con voz profunda dijo—: Yo las acompañaré, señor—dijo logrando el efecto esperado. Todos se voltearon sorprendidos a verle con una mueca confundida en su rostro—. Será un placer para mí acompañar a las damas a Edo —dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos conservando sus facciones endurecidas.

Kaoru incomoda, al ver que Battousai se sentaba a su lado, se apartó. —No creo que sea buena idea, señor Himura, usted está muy ocupado —dijo tratando de convencerlo de que no vaya.

—No será problema para mí acompañarlas, Kaoru—Dono —dijo él sin inmutarse por el débil intento de Kaoru de impedir su ida al viaje.

—Kamiya, creo que será mejor que Himura la acompañe —concedió, Katsura, mientras sonreía levemente.

Kaoru susurró un par de maldiciones, que solo Battousai pudo oír. Y ella que creía que su plan iba a la perfección. ¡Maldito Battousai, mandó todo su plan al carajo!

—Bien, iré a preparar mis cosas para el viaje ahora vuelvo —comentó entusiasmada, Miaka, mientras arrastraba a las demás mujeres fuera de la habitación.

—Himura, le pido que cuide bien de mi esposa —pidió—. No me perdonaría si algo malo le pasara —dijo mientras suspiraba.

Battousai asintió y se retiró de la habitación se alistaría para el viaje a Edo.

* * *

— ¡Maldito Battousai! —exclamó, mientras preparaba sus kimonos para el viaje.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él? —preguntó, Mei, ayudando a Minako con sus cosas—. Es más creo que él está interesado en ti.

—Es verdad —apoyó, Ikumatsu.

—Ya les he dicho que entre el señor Himura y yo no sucede nada —dijo mientras doblaba todo y lo colocaba en la bolsa que llevaría.

— ¿Por qué el respeto tal de golpe? —preguntó, Miaka observándola con una ceja en alto.

Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Tenían razón, ¿desde cuándo le trataba con tanto respeto?

—Bien ya está todo listo —anunció triunfal, ignorando la pregunta de Miaka.

La ex—geisha sonrió y se puso de pie. —Es hora de irnos —dijo Ikumatsu tomando sus cosas.

Todas asintieron, se alisaron las ropas y salieron de la habitación de Kaoru, listas para iniciar el viaje. Desde la noche anterior había estado a maldiciendo a Battousai por interrumpir, no podría reencontrarse con sus amigos. ¡Maldito Kenshin Himura!

* * *

Hace días que caminaban, todos en silencio. Ella llevaba su espada oculta entre sus ropas, el largor y peso del kimono afectaban su velocidad pero aún así lucharía si era necesario.

—Kaoru —susurró, Minako, captando su atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, desorientada.

—Has estado demasiado pensativa, ¿sucede algo malo? —preguntó, Mei, quien no pudo resistir meterse en la conversación.

—Sí, está todo bien —aseguró. Le extrañaba que Battousai la tratara de usted, ¿acaso estaría jugando su mismo juego?

—Señor Himura, ¿podemos descansar? —preguntó, Miaka sin mirarle. El hombre asintió y lentamente fueron desviándose del camino.

Se sentaron a orillas de un río, donde la brisa removía levemente sus cabellos. —Kaoru—Dono, iré a caminar un poco —dijo el dándole la espalda—. ¿Le molesta? —preguntó. Kaoru negó confundida, aún no se acostumbraba a que él le llamase "Kaoru—Dono".

—Kaoru —le llamó, Ikumatsu.

— ¿Si, Ikumatsu? —preguntó, mirándola con interés.

—Debes hablar con él —soltó, sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó desorientada ante la sorpresiva petición de la mujer.

—Vamos, Kaoru, ya sabes con quién —le dijo enarcando una ceja. La joven Kamiya negó con la cabeza confundida—. Battousai, Kaoru, Battousai —suspiró, la ex—Geisha.

Kaoru se sonrojó por su ignorancia y apartó la mirada. — ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, sin entender.

—Se atraen, Kaoru, y cuando una muchacha se encuentra atraída de un joven y él de ella… —comenzó a relatar.

— ¡No es necesario que continúes! —gritó, sabiendo como terminaría el relato de la mujer.

Ikumatsu sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —No es necesario, creo que ya sabes el resto —agregó con un poco de picardía.

—Oigan —llamó Miaka—. Venid si queréis tomar agua. —dijo mientras señalaba el riachuelo frente a ella. Las dos damas negaron con la cabeza y siguieron con su charla.

Al rato, Mei junto con Miaka y Minako, se acercaron. — ¿Os gusta el viaje? —preguntó Kaoru amablemente mientras sonreía.

—Por supuesto, es la primera vez que voy a Edo y me encantaría conocer la ciudad —dijo Miaka, con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, me parece que Edo es una ciudad tan linda y no tan turbulenta como Kioto —dijo Mei con cierto entusiasmo en su voz.

—Además podremos salir por las noches sin guardias ni nada, no creo que Edo sea tan peligroso —dijo Minako—. Además que debe ser una ciudad pintoresca —comentó.

Kaoru asintió más no sonrió. —Si es una ciudad muy bonita —aseguró mientras suspiraba.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, Kaoru? —preguntó, Mei

—No, no ocurre nada —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la orilla del lago. Se sentó allí y miró su reflejo en el agua—. Hemos estado caminando por cuatro días y medio, dentro de medio día llegaremos a Edo —comentó, al mismo tiempo que soltaba la cinta de su cabello, dejándolo libre.

Las mujeres no dijeron palabra, el extraño comportamiento de Kaoru les inquietaba. Kenshin llegó donde ellas estaban, con su acostumbrada frialdad y desconfianza.

—En marcha —demandó, Kenshin, sin detener su caminar.

Las muchachas asintieron. Kaoru, quién miraba aún el río perdida en sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y camino hacia Kenshin.

—Señor Himura, se ha tardado —su voz denotaba preocupación, aunque era ocultada por una máscara de frialdad repentina.

— ¿Le preocupé Kaoru—dono?—preguntó, él de la misma forma que ella. Más la mujer no contestó.

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas preocupadas entre ellas. ¿Qué les ocurría a esos dos?

—Llegaremos dentro de unas horas a Edo. —Dijo Minako — ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—En el centro de Edo, hay un pequeño _dojo_, —informó, mientras suspiraba—.Nos quedaremos allí —agregó.

—Ya veo… —susurró Miaka acongojada.

El ambiente era muy tenso y se notaba que Himura y Kamiya no se dirigirían la palabra en todo el viaje ni intentarían entablar una conversación. Sería un viaje aburrido.

* * *

—Hemos llegado —habló Kaoru rompiendo el inquietante silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

Ikumatsu, Minako, Mei y Miaka sonrieron. —Por fin, hemos llegado y aún no ha anochecido —suspiró, Miaka, aliviada.

Kaoru asintió y les indicó que le siguieran. —Llegaremos en unos minutos. —Y así fue. Llegaron al _dojo _rápidamente. Ella se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la vivienda y su mirada se llenó de nostalgia y dolor.

—Kaoru—Dono, ¿se encuentra bien? —La voz de Kenshin le llamó la atención.

—Sí, todo está bien —aseguró, tratando de sonreír, más no lo logró. Ignorando las miradas de todos se encaminó a la propiedad.

Deslizó la puerta del _dojo _y entró en el. Caminó por los amplios pasillos del lugar hasta el patio. Allí se encontró con un anciano hombre que se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

— ¡Doctor Genzai! —exclamó mientras se descalzaba y dejaba las sandalias a un lado.

—Kaoru, que sorpresa —expresó, el hombre de baja estatura mientras sonreía.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Doctor Genzai —dijo sin cambiar la expresión fría de su rostro.

El hombre asintió y caminó hacia el interior del _dojo._

—Las habitaciones están siempre listas. ¿Quieres ir a dejar tus cosas? —preguntó, con amabilidad.

—Sí, gracias —dijo caminando hacia donde había dejado a los demás. —Pasad y lamento mucho hacerlos esperar —dijo mientras les hacía ademanes para que entraran.

Todos hicieron lo pedido en silencio y la siguieron hasta las habitaciones.

—Hay varias habitaciones para huéspedes y por suerte todas son muy espaciosas —informó—. Señor Himura, le guiaré a su habitación —dijo caminando hacia otro de los pasillos siendo seguida por él.

Llegaron a la habitación, ella entró y luego él. —Aquí se quedará usted, señor Himura —odiaba tratarlo con formalidad. Pero para demostrar que no había nada entre ellos debía hacerlo. Y también se notaba que a él le incomodaba.

—Gracias —susurró apenas audible.

Ella asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo solo en la habitación. Caminó con tranquilidad hacia las damas que las esperaban en el corredor.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Kaoru? —preguntó Minako, indignada.

—No me ocurre nada por favor no insistáis más —dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la otra habitación, esperando ser seguida por ellas—. ¿Vendréis?

—Sí, —susurró Ikumatsu caminado hacia ella.

Las guió hacia la habitación, les dio algunas indicaciones y luego salió. Dormiría en la habitación de su padre, era más pequeña que las demás pero era acogedora y cálida.

—Padre, mañana se cumplirán cuatro años, —suspiró—, cuatro años desde que me has abandonado —susurró con tristeza y nostalgia.

* * *

—Kaoru —oyó la voz de Ikumatsu—. Saldremos a conocer Edo, ¿Nos acompañas? —preguntó de manera amable mientras sonreía.

—Sí, me encantaría —asintió la joven.

—Bien, nos iremos a arreglar —dijo con emoción mientras corría hacia su habitación.

Kaoru suspiró y caminó hacia la suya. Perlas de sudor cubrían su frente y su respiración era agitada. Había estado entrenando desde que habían llegado. Se cambiaría la ropa de entrenamiento — la cual consistía en un _hakama_ azul marino y un _haori_ blanco— y se vestiría con su mejor Kimono.

Llegó a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas. Hasta que finalmente halló un hermoso Kimono, era el kimono que Ikumatsu le había comprado; de color morado con flores de color coral y lunares blancos. Los bordes de los pliegues del _kimono _y de las mangas eran de un color más oscuro. El _obi _era de un color rosado claro, con flores de color rojizo con bordes anaranjados, estampadas en él.

Preparó todo y luego se alistó para tomar un baño. Luego de bañarse, secar su cuerpo y vestirse con el kimono seleccionado, salió del baño. Sujetó sus cabellos en una coleta alta con un lazo color coral. Estaba hermosa.

—Kaoru —oyó la voz de Mei a sus espaldas—. Estás preciosa —dijo con alegría.

—Y tú también —le devolvió el cumplido con una sonrisa.

Ikumatsu, Minako y Miaka aparecieron en l lugar vistiendo elegantes kimonos. —Estamos listas —corearon.

—Debo buscar dinero, ahora vuelvo —dijo mientras corría hacia la habitación, tomó lo que consideró necesario y salió de allí.

— ¿A dónde va, Kaoru—Dono? —Kenshin preguntó al verla pasar a su lado.

—Saldré con las damas. ¿Nos acompaña señor Himura? —dijo ella mirándole sobre su hombro, con su rostro frío e indiferente.

—No gracias —negó mientras pasaba de largo por su lado. Kaoru se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia las damas.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Ikumatsu recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por pare de todas.

— ¡Vamos hay que disfrutar! —exclamó Mei saliendo del lugar. Que noche les esperaba.

* * *

Entraron en uno de los restaurantes más costosos de todo Edo. Al entrar fueron el centro de las miradas de todos. Damas de alta sociedad y hombres de la nobleza se encontraban allí. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo y esperaron a que se acercaran a pedir su pedido.

Una vez que una camarera del lugar llegó le ordenaron la comida y el mejor _sake _que tuvieran. Al rato llegaron con su pedido y comenzaron a comer.

Kaoru luego de terminar su plato de comida, tomó el pequeño _choko_ y le pidió a Minako que le sirviera _sake_. Minako accedió y le sirvió mientras que ella sostenía el _choko _con una mano mientras que la otra la dejaba apoyada en la mesa. Una vez que terminó de servirle, le agradeció, hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomó el contenido del pequeño recipiente de un trago.

—Nunca he visto una mujer que beba _sake _de esa manera — le dijo en un susurro Miaka a Ikumatsu. Mei observaba como Kaoru le pedía que le siguiera sirviendo y como bebía el _sake _como si fuera agua.

—Kaoru, si sigues así te acabarás toda la botella y te emborracharás demasiado rápido —le riñó Ikumatsu.

Ella le miró con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas, era demasiado tarde. —Ya está borracha, Ikumatsu —suspiró Mei.

La muchacha se puso de pie, les miró por última vez y salió del establecimiento. Para estar borracha mantenía la compostura y el equilibrio.

Caminó por las oscuras calles del Edo, quedando a merced de cualquiera que pasara por allí. Se tambaleaba de vez en cuando dejando ver que tan borracha se encontraba.

Las mujeres no creían que fuera muy lejos, más cuando notaron que demoraba, dejaron dinero suficiente para pagar y salieron con prisa del lugar. Desesperadas, recorrieron las calles y cuando pensaban que no la encontrarían, la pudieron divisar a la distancia. Estaba sentada en el suelo, recostada en la pared de lo que parecía una casa.

— ¡Kaoru! —exclamó, Minako, corriendo hacia ella.

Ella se puso de pie, se sacudió el kimono y se acercó a ellas tambaleándose. No era la primera vez que bebía en desmedida pero aún sí el alcohol no le sentaba muy bien.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Ikumatsu.

—Sí —susurró, Kaoru, apenas audible.

Tomó la mano que Mei y Miaka le tendían y las utilizó como soporte para no caer. Caminaron por la calle, con lentitud esperando con paciencia a que Kaoru se oriente.

Pero antes de que Kaoru pudiera indicarles donde se encontraban un grupo de hombres las rodearon. ¿Ladrones, asesinos?

El grupo de hombres las rodeó cada vez más hasta acorralarlas. —Denos todas sus pertenencias y si se portan bien, pasaremos un buen rato —dijo uno de ellos. Se notaba que todos estaban borrachos.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches frunció el ceño. —Ni en tus mejores, maldito ladrón —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Vaya que modales! —exclamó otro con sarcasmo.

—Yo que tú cuidaría tu lengua, preciosa —dijo vulgar otro que conformaba el grupo.

—Vosotras huid, yo me encargaré —dijo señalando la calle—. Seguid de largo y encontrarán en _dojo_ —exclamó.

Las mujeres asintieron y trataron de huir, pero los hombres se lo impidieron. —No irán a ningún lado —gritó, uno de los ladrones.

Vio que la espada del hombre iba dirigida hacia Ikumatsu. Ella se adelantó y capturó la espada del oponente con una mano, entre los dedos y la palma de la mano.

Luego de un tirón, haciendo un corte aún más profundo en su palma derecha —con la cual detenía la espada—, y le arrebató la espada. Con la empuñadura de la misma golpeó el rostro del atacante, el cual cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

— ¡Ahora sí, corran! —exclamó mientras tomaba la espada adecuadamente.

Las mujeres corrieron y lograron escapar, mientras que Kaoru trataba de evitar que as siguiesen.

Cada vez más sus movimientos eran más lentos y torpes. El alcohol le estaba afectando. Hasta que no pudo mantenerse en pie sin sentir grandes mareos.

Cayó sentada al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás. Hasta chocar con la pared. Cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad de escapar.

Sintió pasos acercarse a ella, ese era su fin. Espero al golpe final… más este nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos con temor y se encontró con la espalda de Battousai. Se puso de pie y trastabilló hacia él.

Vio atemorizada el hombre que yacía en el suelo, su rostro desencajado de la impresión y la sangre que teñía el suelo, le asustaban e incluso le asqueaban.

Vio que él estaba a punto de desenfundar la espada que había envainado luego de atacar. Entonces se acercó a él y tomó, entre sus blanquecinas manos, la mano que se dirigía a la empuñadura de la _Katana_.

—No lo hagas por favor, no… —susurró con voz tenue.

Kenshin la miró y luego miró a los demás hombres. —Somos nosotros o ellos —dijo impasible. Ella le miró y frunció el ceño levemente. Suspiró y soltó su agarre, para luego darle la espalda.

El comprendió el mensaje inmediatamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los hombres que antes les amenazaban ahora no eran más que una pila de cadáveres desperdigados por el suelo.

Un gran mareo la embargó y de la nada todo se volvió oscuridad. Himura corrió hacia ella y la sujetó justo antes de que tocara el suelo. Estaba borracha y ahora inconsciente.

Envainó su _Katana _y la cargó a su hombro. Corrió hacia el _dojo _—con un poco de dificultad— y al llegar, entró en el lugar y llevó a Kaoru a su habitación, sin tiempo de buscar la habitación en la cual ella dormía.

La recostó sobre el _futón _y se encargó de revisar las heridas. Que, por suerte, todas eran superficiales. Vendó su mano derecha y la herida del brazo izquierdo, el cual había comenzado a sangrar nuevamente.

Luego de eso la cubrió con las mantas y se dedicó a observarla. Sentado a su lado, en pose de indio, con la espada entre sus brazos, recostado en la pared. Finalmente el sueño lo reclamó y finalmente se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

¡Hola!

Les agradezco a todas que lean esta historia. Y muchas gracias por leerla. Es un orgullo para mí tener lectora como ustedes.

Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes :)

Les recuerdo que Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de estos personajes geniales.


	4. Recordando el pasado

Les recuerdo que estos increíbles personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Les agradezco muchísimo a todas y cada una de ustedes:

Rouge85: Me habías dicho que te confundiste. ¿Me dices en qué parte y te la explico? Espero que pueda ayudarte y saciar tu duda.

Karito: Muchas gracias y aquí está tu continuación tan esperada.

Zury: ¡Muchas gracias! :) gracias por tu ayuda y corrección. Aunque hayan sido pequeños detalles te agradezco mucho y recuerda que si tú necesitas ayuda cuentas conmigo.

* * *

_**Recordando el pasado.**_

* * *

Se despertó a causa de los molestos rayos de sol que se filtraban en la habitación. Con un suspiro se sentó en el _futón _a la vez que los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolpaban en su mente. Frunció el ceño al no reconocer el lugar en el cual estaba como su habitación.

Hizo un leve reconocimiento y finalmente notó que se encontraba en la habitación que le había otorgado a Kenshin. También pudo ver que Kenshin se encontraba dormido a unos metros.

Se encontraba recostado en la pared, sentado en pose de indio y con su _Katana _entre sus brazos. Hizo a un lado las cobijas que la cubrían y gateó hasta el. Para dedicarse a contemplarle por un momento. Sus pómulos altos, su afilado mentón y su cabello carmesí, que caía a los costado de su rostro, era perfecto. Y aunque no quería reconocerlo era muy atractivo, sobre todo para ella.

Se acercó a él aún más, detallando la cicatriz en forma de cruz que surcaba su mejilla izquierda. Finalmente se atrevió a extender su brazo con la intención de trazar el recorrido de esta...

Cuando sus uñas rozaron la piel del joven, este abrió los ojos sobresaltado. La empujó con violencia, logrando tirarla al suelo de espaldas, desenvainó la espada y colocó el filo al ras de su cuello. Ella hábilmente atrapó la espada entre sus dedos, deteniendo la hoja con la palma. Abriendo nuevamente las heridas en su mano y haciendo el corte más profundo.

—Kenshin… —susurró con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo.

Él, al oír su nombre en los labios de la mujer, alejó la espada de su cuello y la enfundó, reconociendo a quien había atacado. Preocupado, le ayudo a ponerse de pie rápidamente y se disculpó.

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo—. Pero por favor, Kaoru—Dono, no se acerque a mí mientras duermo —pidió.

Ella asintió y se acercó a la puerta, la deslizó y salió de la habitación. Y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, volteó y se asomó. —Kenshin… —le llamó.

El nombrado le miró con interés, esperando que continuara. —No, nada… no es nada —musitó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Se alejó de la habitación, pensando en lo ocurrido en la habitación. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así.

Se notaba que a algo le temía, ya que, no podía dormir sin su espada seguramente se sentía desprotegido.

Cayó en cuenta de que las heridas de su mano y brazo se habían abierto al sentir la sangre que se deslizaba por sus dedos y caía en el tatami. Se arremangó la manga arrugada del brazo izquierdo y pudo ver como su herida sangraba copiosamente.

—Padre…

* * *

Se había cambiado luego de almorzar. Practicaría un poco. Caminó hacia la sala del _dojo _a la cual nadie había entrado aún. Con ansias abrió la perta y entró. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. El tatami blanco, el _bokken _de su padre colgada en la pared, los letreros con los nombres de los aprendices. Todo, seguía igual.

Caminó hasta alcanzar la espada de madera que antes le había pertenecido a su padre y la tomó entre sus temblorosas manos. Era el tres de Julio de 1867. Hace tres años que él había muerto en la maldita guerra.

Comenzó a realizar los acostumbrados movimientos que siempre practicaba. Eran rápidos y fluidos. Se mantuvo así por mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Himura.

—Kenshin... ¿Ocurre algo? —susurró mirándole fijamente.

El negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué hace, Kaoru—Dono? —preguntó el entrando en el _dojo _y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Estoy practicando la técnica de mi padre, el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu —dijo sin detener sus movimientos—. Este estilo busca la protección y no la muerte, es la espada que protege —dijo deteniéndose a mirarle.

—La espada es un arma mortal. El arte de las espadas es una técnica para matar, es inútil que trate de negarlo, esa es la verdad —dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Kenshin... —susurró.

—Mi espada es un arma mortal, y mi destreza con la espada es solo una técnica para matar. Esa es la verdad de mi vida, a pesar de que trate de evitarlo. —Dijo él, sorprendiendo a Kaoru por su confesión—. Aunque yo solo deseo luchar por una era mejor, a veces no creo que sea lo correcto —suspiró—. El estilo Hitten Miturugi Ryu, también es para proteger aunque a costa de la vida de otros —dijo él sin desviar su vista de la de ella.

—¿Entonces, por qué la utilizas? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso tú quisiste asesinar desde un principio?

—No, —negó—, yo solo lucho para una mejor era. Abandoné a mi maestro para sumirme en esta guerra turbulenta y sangrienta, para luchar por un futuro mejor —admitió.

—Kenshin, tú… —susurró.

—¿Dijiste que podía confiar en ti, no? —preguntó el cruzándose de brazos.

Sonrió levemente. —Sí _— _asintió.

Tomó otra espada de madera y se la arrojó a Kenshin el cual la tomó y la miró confundido. —Practiquemos —propuso poniéndose en posición de defensa.

—Bien, pero debo advertirte no tendré piedad —dijo mientras corría hacia ella.

Ella sonrió e interceptó el ataque justo a tiempo. Hizo una barrida con sus pies y logró tirarle al suelo. El se puso de pie y continuaron con la lucha y al ver una leve distracción en ella, aprovechó y golpeó sus costados logrando que cayera al suelo.

Ella suspiró y se puso de pie con la ayuda de Kenshin. El _hitoriki _le entregó el _bokken _y ella guardó ambas espadas de madera.

—¿Kenshin… —comenzó a decir—, le temes a algo? —soltó de golpe sorprendiendo al hombre de cabellos carmesí.

—¿Por qué pregunta, Kaoru—Dono?

—Esta mañana he visto que no puedes dormir sin tu _Katana_, te sientes indefenso sin ella —dijo—. ¿A qué le temes? —le preguntó nuevamente hablándole con confianza.

—A nada, yo no le temo a nada —dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

—No me importa tú pasado, no tienes por qué ocultarme todo.

—¿Qué decía? —preguntó mirándola por sobre su hombro.

—Digo… —se acercó a él pero tropezó y cayó. Kenshin, al advertir el peligro, volteó y atrapó su cintura haciendo que la cara de ella se estrellara contra su pecho.

Ella levantó la vista y se perdió en esos profundos orbes dorados. —¿Qué decía? —preguntó rompiendo el momento mas no la soltó.

—Decía que no me importa tu pasado, —le dijo mientras se ponía de pie—. No tienes que preocuparte por él, porque no afectará tu presente —sonrió.

El la miró conmovido, ni la misma Tomoe le había dicho unas palabras tan bonitas. Ella se separó lentamente del abrazo que inconscientemente había mantenido.

—No tienes por qué ocultarme tu pasado —sonrió y se separó lentamente—. Pero si tú no deseas confiar en mí, es tu decisión —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía del lugar.

—Kaoru—Dono...

* * *

Luego de tener esa "charla" con Kenshin, tomó un relajante baño. Gracias a que las damas mantenían el fuego encendido y cuidaban de que todo estuviera en orden para que pudiera bañarse con calma. Se había puesto un hermoso kimono violeta azulado y un lazo índigo sujetaba su cabello en una coleta alta, haciendo juego con el _obi_.

La muchacha de ojos cobalto se encontraba en el patio del lugar, frente a una lápida, hincada en el suelo y con sus manos juntas a la altura de su pecho. Rezando.

—Kaoru—Dono —susurró al verla—. ¿Qué hace? —preguntó mas no obtuvo respuesta.

Ella abrió uno de sus ojos, le miró de reojo y volvió a cerrarlo. Terminó la oración, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. —Rezando —contestó finalmente—. Hoy se cumplen tres años de la muerte de mi padre. Por eso quise venir a Edo en estas fechas —dijo—. Pero no se preocupe, señor Himura —finalizó.

El enarcó una ceja al oír su forma de llamarle. Ella señalo con la cabeza de manera disimulada algo a sus espaldas. El volteó y vio a las tres mujeres que cuchichean entre ellas y les miraban atentamente.

—Bien, lamento interrumpirla —musitó mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba.

Ella suspiró y caminó hacia donde las muchachas se encontraban charlando. —Eres el centro de su atención —aseguró Minako, una vez que Battousai se fue.

—¿Qué dices? —se indignó—. Entre el señor Himura no hay nada.

—Sigue negándotelo —suspiró Ikumatsu.

—Ambos se sienten atraídos el uno del otro —aseguró Miaka mientras Mei asentía sabiamente.

—Se equivocan —aseguró—. No hay nada entre nosotros, así que por favor no insistáis más.

Las cuatro muchachas suspiraron y se miraron entre sí, desilusionadas.

—No nos has dicho quién era la chica con la que hablabas el día que fuimos a comprar kimonos —dijo Mei.

—Pues... ella es una de las chicas con las que vivía. Su nombre es Misao —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿No vives sola? —preguntó Miaka.

—No, vivo con ella y también está Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi y Aoshi —dijo con una sonrisa, recordándolos.

—¿Vives con hombres? —preguntaron Mei, Miaka y Minako horrorizadas.

—Eso es inapropiado —le recriminó Ikumatsu.

—¿Creen que yo encajo con las palabras apropiado o normal? —preguntó mientras se encogía de hombros.

Las cuatro mujeres negaron para luego cambiar de tema. —¿Como los has conocido? —preguntó Mei.

—Pues conocí a Misao hace tres años cuando ella tenía doce años, una año después de conocerla conocí a Sanosuke y Megumi, él tenía dieciséis y ella veinte años, finalmente hace un año conocí a Yahiko cuando él tenía diez años —comentó para comenzar el relato...

* * *

_Un joven de cabellos azabaches sujetos en una coleta alta caminaba por la oscura noche. Vestía un gi blanco de mangas no tan anchas, un hakama azul marino y una espada descansando en su cinturón._

_Entró en un restaurante/hospedaje. Tan absorta se encontraba que chocó con alguien, más no se molestó en disculparse. Siguió caminando hasta sentarse en la mesa más alejada de las demás y se sentó._

—_¡Oye tú! —le llamaron mas él no volteó—. ¡Te estoy hablando! —volvió a exclamar aquella chillona voz. —Al menos ten la delicadeza de disculparte —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pero él ni se movió. La ignoró completamente._

_Finalmente la camarera llegó y tomó su pedido. Un simple té. Lo tomó tranquilamente mientras la muchacha escandalosa seguía con su parloteo. Cuando finalmente terminó su té, se puso de pie, dejó dinero de sobra para pagar la cuenta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

—_¡Oye! —gritó la muchacha desde su lugar. —¡Nadie ignora a Misao Makimachi y vive para contarlo! —gritó corriendo hacia el joven con una clara intención de golpearle._

_El muchacho esquivó con facilidad los débiles ataques de la joven quien no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada. —¡Quédate quieto para que pueda golpearte! —exclamó corriendo hacia ella nuevamente._

_Él la esquivó nuevamente y caminó hacia la puerta. La deslizó suavemente pero antes de poder poner un pie fuera la joven escandalosa tomó su cabello y lo jaló con rudeza._

_Él gimió de dolor al sentir el rudo jaloneo. —¿Que quieres? —preguntó al fin, distorsionando su voz para que esta saliera más grave. Ella frunció el ceño y jaló nuevamente el cabello del muchacho._

—_Creo que nunca te han enseñado a respetar a una dama —dijo._

_El joven se encogió de hombros y trató de soltarse. Pero por mala suerte sus cabellos se soltaron, al igual que la cinta blanca en su frente. La muchacha de ojos verdes le obligó a voltearse para verle y se sorprendió al ver los rasgos femeninos en el rostro del muchacho._

—_Eres... —Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, le cubrió la boca con su mano y negó con la cabeza._

—_Ya lo sé, no es necesario que lo grites —susurró suavemente._

—_¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con curiosidad._

—_Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya —dijo mientras sujetaba su cabello en una coleta alta y amarraba la cinta blanca en su frente, debajo de su flequillo._

—_¿Dónde vives? —preguntó._

—_¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? —preguntó enarcando una ceja..._

—_¿Por qué eres tan esquiva? —preguntó de la misma manera._

_Kaoru suspiró sonoramente mientras salía por la puerta siendo seguida por la chica de ojos verdes. —Mi padre murió días atrás, debía escapar o sería vendida o una caravana de esclavos y prostitutas. Estoy escapando. Dejé el dojo en manos del doctor de la familia y partí a Kioto —explicó._

—_¿Por qué no te has quedado con el doctor? —le interrumpió._

—_Porque no puede cuidarme, solo revisará el dojo de vez en cuando —aclaró—. Por eso escapé de Edo y vine a Kioto. Y como soy una maestra del kendo y del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu traigo una espada conmigo —dijo señalando su espada—. Pretendo hacerme pasar por hombre ya que no es bien visto que una mujer viva sola sin un tutor sin haber cumplido la mayoría de edad y mucho menos que cargue un arma como la Katana, además solo tengo catorce años —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros._

—_¿Dónde vives? —repitió Misao._

—_Allí —dijo señalando a una casona que se ubicaba a unos pasos del restaurante._

—_Vaya, es muy grande —susurró mientras ella entraba en la casona—. ¿Vives sola? —preguntó. La muchacha de ojos cobalto asintió—. Viviré contigo —sentenció mientras entraba en la casa con una radiante sonrisa._

_Kaoru la siguió, sorprendida por la decisión de la joven. —¿Cómo dices? —susurró._

—_Que viviré contigo, en el Aoiya todo es muy aburrido. Pero contigo será diferente, seremos grandes amigas —dijo mientras corría hacia ella a abrazarla. _

—_Oye… —dijo esquivándola._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó volteándose a verla._

—_¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó de golpe._

—_¿Cómo dices?_

—_¿Cuántos años tienes? —repitió._

—_Doce, doce años —dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo._

—_Eres una niña, aún —susurró._

—_¡Te oí! —gritó arrancándole una espontanea carcajada a Kaoru._

* * *

—¿Entonces comenzaste a vivir con alguien que no conocías? —preguntó Minako confundida.

—Así es, es y era muy alocada. En los primeros días no confiaba mucho en ella pero al final nos volvimos mejores amigas y compañeras —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ya veo... —susurró Mei—. ¿Y cómo conociste a ese tal Zanzasuke? —preguntó con cierto interés.

—Sanosuke, Mei, Sanosuke —corrigió—. Y a él lo conocí un año más tarde, luego de cumplir los quince años... —dijo mientras se recostaba en la pared.

* * *

_Ambas se encontraban comiendo en el Akabekko. Misao comía a velocidades nunca antes vistas mientras Kaoru —vestida con un gi blanco, un hakama azul marino y su espada a un lado— se servía su comida con tranquilidad._

_A sus espaldas se oían los balbuceos y discusiones de tres hombres aparentemente borrachos. Kaoru les miró por su hombro con desdén. Hablaban de la democracia y la libertad del pueblo, de ser héroes pero nunca lo sería. Seguramente no eran más que un grupo de borrachos sedientos de poder. _

—_Parecen peligrosos criminales de algún movimiento democrático —susurró Kaoru. _

—_¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Misao, antes de atragantarse con su comida._

—_En el gobierno actual tan solo un pequeño grupo de personas tiene el poder. Pretenden cambiar esto y así que haya más gente participando en la política—explicó—. Suena bien pero al mirar a estos sujetos no estoy tan segura —se lamentó Kaoru._

—_Para mí solo parecen un grupo de borrachos —dijo Misao mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

—_Tienes toda la razón, Misao —dijo mientras reía y se disponía a seguir sirviéndose. Esa sonrisa desapareció al sentir como algo se acercaba a ella. Misao le observó a extrañada al ver su cambio de ánimo de manera tan repentina._

_Se mantuvo quieta y recibió de lleno el golpe en su cabeza. Vaya que golpe tan fuerte, más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Cayó de espaldas al suelo por suerte Misao le sostuvo justo antes de que tocara el suelo._

—_¡Daisuke! —le llamó mientras le zarandeaba—. ¿Estás bien?_

_Los hombres comenzaron a discutir de manera estruendosa entre sí. Misao dejó a Kaoru sobre el suelo y se puso de pie enfadada. —¡¿Qué están discutiendo luego de lanzarle cosas a los demás?! —preguntó enfadada—. ¿Por qué no se disculpan primero con mi amigo? —exigió._

—_¡Cállate! —gritó uno de ellos—. ¡Mocosa, no podrías discutir con nosotros, los criminales de la democracia! —Exclamó poniéndose de pie—. ¡Ni aunque tuvieras cien años más!_

—_¡No me preocupo por niños o adultos! ¡Estoy pidiendo que te disculpes, borracho! —exclamó._

—_¿A quién llamas borracho? —preguntó otro acercándose amenazante—. ¡Estamos trabajando en la democracia! —exclamó._

—_¡Cállate! —gritó ella—. ¡Digas lo que digas, solo eres un borracho! —le recriminó._

—_¡Maldita! —exclamó acercándose aún más a ella._

—_Disculpen… —interrumpió Tae, la camarera y amiga de Kaoru—. No queremos disturbios en la tienda… —dijo ella._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó el mismo que discutía con Misao—. ¡Cállate, no interrumpas mujer! —exclamó abofeteando a Tae._

—_Tae—San —exclamó Kaoru una vez que hubo recobrado la compostura. Tae era su amiga tanto de Kaoru como de Daisuke, aunque le dolía mentirle respecto a los "hermanos Kamiya" pero algún día lo sabría._

_Antes de que tocara el suelo un brazo detuvo su caída. El salvador de Tae se puso de pie, mostrando su porte impasible. _

—_Vaya, ahora la democracia existe para el débil —dijo el hombre—. ¿O esta es… acaso su democracia, les da libertad… de hacer un alboroto culpando a su borrachera? —preguntó._

—_¿Qué estás diciendo bastardo? —exclamó uno de ellos. Kaoru, Tae y Misao observaban con atención al joven castaño que no aparentaba más de dieciocho años._

—_¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el joven luchador._

—_O—oh, sí respondió Tae._

—_¿Estás tratando de buscar pelea? —preguntó mientras hipaba el mismo._

—_Veamos… no haría daño ocasionalmente —dijo él._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó e borracho de ropas azules._

—_Generalmente las personas escogen las peleas conmigo —dijo mientras sonreía ladinamente con arrogancia—. Pero odio abusar de los débiles o ver como otros lo hacen. Especialmente hipócritas que hablan de la libertad, la justicia y la igualdad —dijo—. Mi odio a esa clase de tipos no tiene fin. —concluyó._

—_¿Qué dijiste bastardo? —preguntó desorientado otro del trío._

—_¡Vamos afuera! —Exclamó el más alto de los tres— ¡Afuera! —ordenó._

_Los tres hombres salieron a luchar. El joven luchador se veía sereno y muy confiado, mientras que los tres borrachos temblaban de furia, a la vez que una sonrisa arrogante en los labios._

—_Esta es una extraña serie de eventos… —susurró Tae asomándose a ver para luego entrar nuevamente en el restaurante._

—_¿Piensas que sería sabio detenerlos? —preguntó Kaoru observando con curiosidad al cuarteto de hombres, mientras colocaba instintivamente su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su espada._

—_No veo por qué, ellos se buscaron esto —contestó Misao mirando con interés la escena._

—_Aunque llores, no te perdonaré —exclamó el mismo que había propuesto la pelea. _

—_Primero, veamos qué tan fuerte eres —dijo el castaño arrogante—. Dame lo mejor que tengas —dijo._

—_¡Bastardo! —exclamó corriendo hacia él—. ¡Toma esto! —gritó mostrando un puñal, con la intención de herirle con él._

—_¡Eso es injusto, tiene una daga escondida! —exclamó Misao._

—_No te quejes —dijo uno de los dos borrachos que observaban la lucha._

—_¡Las dagas son armas secretas! —exclamó su compañero._

—_Ellos están diciendo la verdad, pero… —dijo llamando la atención de su compañera—. No le ha hecho nada —dijo de manera pensativa._

_El hombre, que enfrentaba al salvador de Tae, soltó el puñal justo antes de incrustarlo en la frente del castaño. Y vio su brazo junto con su mano, la cual antes sostenía la daga, quebrados. _

—_¿Incluso con una daga, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —preguntó el luchador, cómodo desde su posición._

—_¡Mi brazo! —exclamó adolorido el que antes sostenía el puñal._

—_Esto es absurdo… si peleo con todos, estaría abusando del más débil, —dijo mientras sacaba una de sus manos de sus bolsillos—. Pelearé con un solo dedo —dijo extendiendo su brazo y con un simple toque con su dedo medio en la frente de su adversario, este cayó al suelo, inconsciente._

_Los cuchicheos y susurros no se hicieron esperar. Mientras que todo esto sucedía, Kaoru estudiaba atentamente al luchador de cabellos castaños y ropajes blancos._

—_Esta pelea es definitivamente, absurda —comentó, él._

—_Un golpecito en la frente… —susurró Misao atónita._

_Uno de los dos borrachos que seguían consciente, desenvainó una espada para defenderse, asustado de la fuerza del hombre._

—_Tuve paciencia con su alboroto de borrachos… pero si de verdad van a pelear, no les tendré piedad —dijo Kaoru, la cual rápidamente se había colocado detrás del hombre para luego presionar, con el extremo de la empuñadura su espada, la espalda del borracho—. Yo estoy de acuerdo con la democracia. Pero no con gente como ustedes… que intenta cambiar el gobierno antes que su mala actitud —dijo con el ceño notablemente fruncido pero sin inquietud en su voz—. Ahora paguen la cuenta y márchense —ordenó, mientras cerraba sus ojos._

_Los dos amigos del hombre en el suelo, lo levantaron y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron. Asustados ante la idea de enfrentarse al luchador y al samurái. _

—_Muchas gracias. Fuimos salvados gracias a ti —agradeció Tae al castaño._

—_Lo hice porque quería luchar —dijo en respuesta—. No necesitas darme las gracias y lo siento por hacer tal escena—agregó—. Señor espadachín —le llamó—. ¿Su cabeza está bien? —preguntó._

—_Oh, la verdad es que no fue nada —dijo ella colocando su mano en el lugar que recibió el golpe._

—_Por supuesto —dijo con una leve sonrisa—. Sería tonto ser golpeado a propósito, y resultar herido —dijo— Si hubieras esquivado eso, la cara de la comadreja estaría cubierta de sangre —contestó al ver la duda en el rostro de Misao, la cual desapareció al oír el apodo que él le había dado—. Así que no te moviste y usaste tu cabeza como escudo, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó._

_Ella asintió y sonrió levemente. —Piensas demasiado en mí —dijo ella._

—_Eres muy modesto… —susurró él—. Eso me gusta —dijo levantado un puño, haciendo que Kaoru colocara las manos extendidas a la altura de sus hombros—. ¿Aceptarías una pelea? —preguntó._

_Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, tratando de aliviar su tensión. —Por ahora paso —contestó._

—_Bueno, si algún día quieres, ven y lucharemos —dijo sonriendo con confianza—. Estaré en la casa del rufián, nos vemos —se despidió y se marchó._

_Al voltearse ambas pudieron apreciar el símbolo en la espalda del muchacho. "Malo", era lo que el signo significaba. _

—_¿Qué clase de persona es él? —preguntó Misao—. No puedo decir si es bueno o es malo —dijo—. A menos de que "malo" se refiera a "mal gusto" —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros._

—_Un hombre interesante__—__Pensó Kaoru mientras sonreía levemente._

—_Eso me recuerda… —dijo Tae alarmada, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca._

—_¿Lo conoces, Tae—san? —preguntó Kaoru con interés._

—_Eso hombre… se fu sin pagar —dijo, sorprendiendo a ambas._

—_¿Lo hizo pasar por alto? —exclamó ella sorprendida, mientras ayudaba a Misao, quien se había ido de espadas al suelo por la sorpresa._

* * *

—¿Así has conocido a Sanosuke? —preguntó Miaka.

—Así es —dijo asintiendo.

—¿Aún no entiendo, como lo han dejado ir sin pagar? **—**preguntó con curiosidad Minako.

—A Tae se le olvidó por completo —rió de manera tonta, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

* * *

_Se encontraban ambas comiendo tranquilamente. Hasta que sintió unos leves ruidos a las afueras de dojo. ¿Pasos? ¿A esas horas de la noche? Dejó el pequeño vaso de té en su lugar, tomó su espada y se puso de pie. Bajo la mirada curiosa de Misao._

—_Tenemos una visita —dijo volteándose en dirección a la puerta._

—_E—espera, Kaoru, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en un susurro, solo para que ella escuchase. _

—_Hay alguien fuera del dojo… —dijo, haciendo que la curiosidad de Misao aumentara—. Es tan obvio… que ni se esconde —dijo mientras abría la puerta principal—. Un luchador… —dijo al divisar al joven luchador a unos metros de distancia._

—_He venido para pelear —dijo arrogante._

—_¡Es el mismo de esta tarde! —exclamó Misao reconociéndolo—. ¡El tipo del golpecito en la frente! —exclamó señalándole._

—_Así que eras tú —dijo con una leve sonrisa de alivio—. Ya te he dicho que no tengo ningún deseo de pelear —dijo. Mientras en menos combates se involucrara mucho mejor, así la fama de Kayin iría desapareciendo._

—_No puedo aceptar eso —negó y caminó hacia ella—. Vine a pelear como guerrero contratado así que no puedo retroceder —informó—. Además mi oponente es un imperialista, nada menos que Kayin el destajador —dijo._

_Kaoru resopló, nuevamente con el tema del asesino imperialista. ¡Malditos rumores! ¿Por qué demonios siempre se involucraba en cada batalla que se le presentaba? _

—_¿C—como sabes eso? —preguntó Misao._

—_Soldado imperialista del clan Choshu… Kamiya Kasshin, también conocido como Kasshin el asesino. Su técnica es el no tan conocido Kamiya Kasshin Ryu —dijo él mientras le deba la espalda y caminaba por el amplio patio del dojo._

—_Investigaste bien —dijo ella, omitiendo el pequeño error del Ishin shishi—. ¿Eso es parte de tu trabajo como guerrero contratado? —preguntó._

—_No necesitas investigar para saber eso —dijo el mirándole por_ sobre su hombro_—. Sin embargo… también hay cosas que no sé. No sé en consiste el estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, también… por qué un asesino despiadado es un niño de apenas quince años y mucho menos como poder capaz de fingir ser una persona honrada, amable y modesta —dijo volteándose a verle—. No tengo idea. Por qué no sé… aquí estoy, preguntando por un simple duelo sin compromisos —dijo._

—_Yo tampoco sé algunas cosas —dijo ella—. Por qué alguien que odia abusar de los débiles, ¿trabaja como un guerrero por contrato? __—dijo—. ¿Por qué toleras orgullosamente el carácter malo en tu espalda? ¿Qué torció tanto tu lógica? —dijo sin comprender._

—_Qué, preguntas… —susurró Sagara—. Detente… no hay que hablar de cosas tristes antes de una pelea —pidió—. Tan solo quiero derrotar al famoso destajador, del que tanto hablan… que pronto se convertirá en el imperialista más fuerte. ¡Desde el fondo de mi corazón!—exclamó golpeando el suelo con la empuñadura de su alabarda—. Vaya aún no me he presentado… mi nombre es Sagara Sanosuke, en el bajo mundo me llaman Zanza —dijo destrozando la tela que cubría la hoja de la alabarda._

—_Esa es… —susurró Kaoru para sí misma._

—_Zanza es el sobrenombre de "Sanosuke de Zanbatō"_

—_¿Zanbatō?, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Misao._

—_Es la espada más grande alguna vez hecha, para matar al caballo del enemigo y a todos. Pero se dice que nadie pudo dominar debido a su gran peso —explicó tranquilamente, sintiendo como el violento viento soplaba de costado a ellos. _

—_Te sugiero que olvides esa postura de niño bueno, si no lo haces… ¡vas a morir! —exclamó corriendo hacia ella._

—_Es rápido, a pesar del peso de su espada__—Pensó ella_.

_La espada impactó contra el suelo en lugar de hacerle una herida a ella. Ella había saltado justo a tiempo, esquivando el ataque, aterrizó sobre un árbol tras esquivar un nuevo ataque de Sanosuke y finalmente aterrizó en el suelo. _

—_¡Vi como te moviste y esta vez no me engañarás! —exclamó—. No te escaparás esta vez, ¡pelea! —exclamó._

_Ella colocó una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada mas no la desenvainó. Sagara se colocó en posición para realizar un nuevo ataque, listo para lanzarse sobre él._

—_Daisuke_ _—susurró Misao preocupada, al ver que Kaoru estaba a punto de desenvainar su Katana._

—_Las mujeres y los niños no deben presenciar una pelea de verdad —dijo bajando su alabarda, para que luego una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por sus labios. _

—_Además… parece haber una amenaza de muerte en los alrededores —Al terminar de decir eso la misma rama del árbol en el que había estado de pie se quebró, cayendo sobre el espía que se encontraba detrás del cerco, observando la pelea._

—_¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Misao._

—_Parece que alguien estaba ahí —dijo ella desviando su mirada para verla, sonriendo tranquilamente._

—_No esperaba menos de Kasshin… pero te advertiré esto. Una vez que Zanza, el guerrero, pone sus ojos en una presa… nunca la deja escapar —dijo, para luego alejarse. _

—_Zanza —llamó—. ¿Por qué odias tanto a los Ishin shishi? —preguntó pero él no le contestó ni se detuvo—. Parece que no tengo otra opción que luchar contigo —suspiró._

—_Kaoru… —susurró Misao acercándose a ella._

* * *

—A la mañana siguiente… —siguió contando.

* * *

—_¡Kaoru, Kaoru! —exclamó Misao buscándola._

—_Misao —saludo sonriendo—. Es una buena mañana._

—_¿Qué comentario tan calmado es ese? —exclamó Misao—. ¡Ese luchador por contrato puede venir a atacarte en cualquier momento, no debes ir seriamente contra alguien así! ¿Entendiste Kaoru? —exclamó histérica._

—_Estoy de acuerdo pero parece que Zanza tiene una razón para hacerlo —dijo Kaoru._

—_¿De verdad irás contra él, Kaoru? —preguntó Makimachi—. Entonces si de verdad vas a hacerlo, practicaré contigo, Kaoru —dijo colocándose en posición._

—_No necesitas un entrenamiento extra, comadreja —dijo de manera burlona Kaoru riendo._

—_¿Qué quieres decir con extra, Kaoru? —exclamó molesta._

_Detuvo sus carcajadas de golpe, recordando lo que Zanza había dicho. —__¿Por qué odia tanto a los imperialistas? ¿Qué ocurrió en su pasado?__—pensó._

—_Oye Kaoru, ¿por qué estás tan distraída? —preguntó Misao agitando su mano abierta delante el rostro de Kaoru para llamar su atención._

—_¿Eh? —preguntó distraída mirándole._

—_No hay tiempo para eso —dijo colocando los brazos en jarra._

—_Tengo que ir a buscar un poco de tofu enseguida vuelvo —dijo ignorando los gritos de Misao, exigiendo que vuelva._

_Se alejó fuera del amplió patio delantero del dojo. Caminó por las amplias calles de tierra, sabiendo que estaba siendo seguida. Una vez que llegó al río, desvió su caminar hacia el conjunto de pequeñas islas, se detuvieron en la más grande del grupo. En la cual descansaban los restos de una pequeña embarcación completamente destrozada._

_Sagara se colocó frente a ella, desenfundando su alabarda, para luego colocarla en posición horizontal._

—_Entonces, ¿empezamos ahora señor Kasshin? —preguntó de manera altanera con un leve aire burlón en sus palabras._

—_Un samurái, Kamiya Daisuke, te enfrentaré con mi espada —dijo ella desenfundando su espada._

—_Una Katana común y corriente —dijo viendo el brillo del filo de la peligrosa espada—. ¿Alguna vez viste el poder de esta Zanbatō y aún así piensas en esa tontería del niño bueno? —dijo Sanosuke—. Bien tú decidirás si alguien muere. ¡No puedes hacer nada contra mí! —exclamó corriendo hacia él._

_Sanosuke dio un brutal enviste, pero la estocada fue fácilmente evadida por Kaoru haciendo que la pesada Zanbatō golpeara el piso, mas no pudo evitar que la vaina de su espada fuera alcanzada por la alabarda y fuera quebrada por la misma._

_Ella volteó en el aire y dio una fuerte estocada, golpeando con el lado de la hoja que no poseía filo, el costado de Sagara. Este cayó al suelo de espaldas pesadamente._

_Sanosuke se puso de pie con dificultad, ayudándose apoyando su espada en el suelo, retomando su porte altanero y arrogante._

—_Su fuerte no es su fuerza bruta o el poder de su Zanbatō, también sabe cómo recibir un golpe__ —pensó ella._

—_Eres muy fuerte —dijo él—. Ya veo por qué eres tan famoso, señor Kasshin —dijo. A pesar de que ella fuera menos él le respetaba como espadachín y le consideraba un gran samurái—. Pero una pelea a diferencia de un duelo… no la gana el que tenga mejor manejo de la espada, ¡el que no caiga vencerá! —exclamó._

—_Deberías decir eso si tú eres el único de pie hasta el final —dijo ella impasible, poniendo la espada en alto._

—_¡Cállate! —gritó colérico corriendo hacia ella nuevamente—. ¡Segunda ronda, aquí voy! —exclamó dando una fuerte estocada, la cual fue esquivada por ella—. Yo gano esta ronda —dijo atacando nuevamente._

_Se sorprendió al ver que no había rastro de la mujer, en ninguna parte. —¡Aquí! —dijo ella. Sanosuke volteó y la encontró con las rodillas flexionadas, sobre la hoja de su alabarda. Ella de un salto se alejó, aterrizando sobre el extremo de la embarcación._

—_La Zanbatō por su peso y tamaño, es muy limitada. Solo puede atacar con golpes, verticales u horizontales. El primero o el segundo, es muy fácil predecirlos —dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Sanosuke—. ¡Y este será el final! —exclamó abalanzándose sobre él._

_Aterrizó sobre la hoja de la espada, corrió a lo largo de ella y al alcanzar a Sanosuke golpeó con su espada su nuca, desorientándolo por un breve tiempo. Él le atacó nuevamente, mas flexionó las piernas a tiempo, logrando agacharse esquivando el bosque._

—_Un golpe no te afecta. Entonces… —dijo dando múltiples golpes a una gran velocidad por todo el cuerpo de Sanosuke._

—_Es fuerte… —susurró fatigado._

—_No quiero volver a utilizar mi espada contra ti. Cálmate y acepta tu derrota —dijo ella._

_Desde los arbustos Gohee observaba impotente, mostró una pistola y disparó. Kaoru al ver venir la bala y sin saber que hacer colocó su espada en posición vertical._

—_¡Daisuke! —exclamó Misao, quien había estado viendo la batalla desde hace mucho tiempo ya que había la seguido._

_Kaoru recuperó la compostura y mostró que la bala había impactado contra la empuñadura de la espada logrando romper la parte superior de esta._

—_He tenido suerte —dijo ella._

_Gohei corrió hacia Misao y rodeó su cuello con su musculoso brazo. —¡Kasshin, si das un solo paso te juro que les cortaré el cuello! —exclamó Gohei._

—_Hiruma Gohei, creí que habías sido arrestado —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño._

—_¡Adiós Kasshin! —exclamó riendo a punto de disparar._

_De golpe la Zanbatō golpeó contra la pierna de Gohei, haciendo que suelte a Misao y caiga al suelo. _

—_¡Ya te dije, esta es mi pelea y no dejaré que nadie interfiera! —dijo poniéndose de pie con demasiada dificultad._

—_Zanza —dijo ella observándole._

—_¡No perderé, no puedo permitirme perder! —exclamó._

_Gohei en un último intento apuntó con su arma a Kaoru, quien se encontraba de espaldas._

—_Gohei tu alma no puede ser salvada —dijo ella._

—_¡Cállate! —exclamó el asesino—. ¡No te puedes defender de esta distancia! —exclamó listo para disparar._

—_¡Terminemos con esto! —exclamó corriendo hacia él a una gran velocidad para luego quitarle el arma de la mano con una fuerte estocada de su espada. Gohei al verse imposibilitado a ganar huyó lo más rápido que pudo—. Sagara Sanosuke, pensado que eres un sobreviviente de las tropas de Sekiho —dijo ella. Misao le había dado esa información, gracias a sus investigaciones._

—_Terminemos con esto ahora… —demandó._

—_No tienes por qué odiar a Daisuke, ella no ha hecho nada contra las tropas de Sekiho, ustedes han sido los que han estado mal —exclamó Misao a la defensiva._

—_No es cómo crees Misao, las tropas de Sekiho, formada hace un par de años por los primeros Ishin shishi, fueron utilizadas por los imperialistas y destruidos sin piedad. Puedo entender el rencor de Zanza contra los imperialistas, sin embargo Zanza… —dijo ella._

—_¡No lo digas…! —gritó Zanza—. Los imperialistas fingen ser los justos, pero nos forzaron a llevar la reputación de malos y después mataron a todos —dijo—. ¡No los perdonaré y nunca perderé contra ninguno de ellos! —gritó listo para atacar._

—_Entiendo, terminaremos con esto de una vez —dijo. Al terminar de decir esto el comenzó a agitar la alabarda ferozmente._

—_¡Derrotaré a uno de los imperialistas más famoso! —exclamó él._

—_No podrás vencerme con ese espíritu tan débil —dijo ella._

_Él atacó con fuerza a Kaoru, ambos se quedaron en posición final una vez producido el ataque. De golpe la hoja de la alabarda cayó al suelo, esta había sido quebrada por la Katana de la mujer. Finalmente ella golpeó duramente con su espada a Sanosuke._

—_Realmente eres fuerte, pero a duras penas puedes mantenerte de pie Llamaré un médico, solo debes esperar y rendirte, no podrás continuar luchando —dijo ella, dándole la espalda, alejándose._

—_¡Todavía no… no está terminado aún, no he caído aún, no he perdido todavía! —exclamó Sagara—. Por las tropas de Sekiho y por el capitán Sagara, ¡no puedo perder contra un Ishin shishi! —exclamó—. ¡Es cierto, ven aquí! —ordenó._

_Ella se acercó a castaño y golpeó con fuerza su rostro, sorprendiéndolo. —¿No crees que estás peleando por la persona equivocada? ¿las tropas de Sekiho te enseñaron a derrotar a los imperialistas o a completar la restauración? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

—_¡Cállate! —gritó—. ¡No es algo para decir a un imperialista, que lucha por una era llena de mentiras para sacar provecho de ella! —exclamó._

—_¡Te equivocas! —le retó Misao—. ¡Daisuke ni si quiera es un imperialistas, son solo estúpidos rumores de asesinos celosos, él es solo un joven que lucha por el bienestar de las demás personas! —exclamó Makimachi—. Solamente conoces los rumores de Kasshin el asesino. Tú has empezado esta pelea, basta de tontos argumentos. ¡No agrupes a Daisuke con los demás! ¡Daisuke solo trata de proteger a todos los que pueda con su espada y si no lo entiendes yo, Misao Makimachi, lucharé en su lugar! —Exclamó, mirando a Sanosuke a los ojos el cual se encontraba sorprendido._

—_Zanza, la restauración recién comienza. Es verdad que hay una restauración, pero solo de nombre. La mayoría de los samurái luchamos para acabar con el nuevo mundo, donde el débil es oprimido. A pesar de tener fama de destajador, solo soy un joven que protege a las personas empuñando su espada. Creo que haciendo esto podría pelear por el futuro de las personas —dijo Kaoru—. Bien, vayamos por un médico —dijo volteando a ver a Misao—. __Zanza__ —pensó al ver a Sanosuke soltar su alabarda y caer al suelo de espalda._

* * *

—¿Cómo supo donde vivías?—preguntó Ikumatsu con interés.

—Como ya dije, fue contratado por uno de los asesinos con el cual luche anteriormente, se llamaba Hiruma Gohei. Por mi culpa y la de mi padre no puede utilizar nunca más la espada, por eso quería desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra —dijo con demasiado drama—. Nadie se apiada de un pobre niño de quince años —dijo fingiendo indignación_._

—Pues recuerda… que con esa edad ya eras considerado un hombre, un hombre muy joven pero un hombre —dijo Miaka.

—Aunque no sé como Takuma no ha podido investigar sobre Daisuke Kamiya, —susurró.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Minako.

—Pues… porque según él no pudo encontrar nada pero creo yo que si hubiera buscado un poco más hubiera hallado algunos datos —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿Y la otra muchacha que nombraste? —preguntó Mei.

—¿Megumi? —preguntó mientras ella asentía—. Pues a ella no la conocí en una buena situación... —comentó mientras suspiraba, aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

* * *

_Se encontraba tomando té mientras Sanosuke apostaba. Aún no sabía que ella en realidad era una mujer, aún así de vez en cuando iba a su casa._

—_Daisuke cuento contigo… ¿a cuál apostamos? —preguntó Sanosuke._

—_Cinco punto negro seis partida —le dijo observándolo de manera decidida para luego cerrar sus ojos y seguir tomando de manera tranquila su té._

—_¿Qué esperas? ¡Adelante!—exclamó._

_El joven arrojó los dados en el tazón. —Dos punto negro, cuatro pares… —exclamó el resultado._

—_¡Es todo nuestro! —exclamó el ganador mientras Sanosuke observaba el resultado atónito._

—_Hoy no ha sido tu día de suerte… ¿cierto Sanosuke? —dijo uno de los amigos del nombrado._

—_No has hecho otra cosa que perder dinero —le dijo otro del grupo._

—_¡Maldición! Y yo que tenía tantas esperanzas —exclamó—. ¿Tú estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu no sirve para predecir la fortuna? —preguntó mirando a Kaoru mientras se hamacaba tratando de controlar sus nervios._

_Ella no respondió solo se limitó a seguir tomando su querido té._

—_No has podido acertar en nada hasta este momento —se quejó recostándose contra la pared._

_Ella abrió uno de sus ojos y le miró de reojo. —El manejo de las espadas y las apuestas son dos cosas diferentes. Sabes bien que las apuestas son ilegales Sanosuke —le dijo alejando levemente la taza de té de sus labios._

—_No se trata de apuestas, si no de un simple juego entre amigos en el que se arriesga una mínima cantidad de dinero —le explicó—. Mis amigo y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque tengan apariencia de maleantes… ellos no son malos —concluyó._

—_Oye Sano no debiste hacer eso —le dijo uno de sus amigos._

—_Sanosuke es el que tiene peor aspecto, ¿no lo crees así amigo? —se dirigió a ella otro del grupo._

_Ella con una leve sonrisa les dijo: — Vamos dilo de nuevo —Todos rieron ante lo dicho excepto Sanosuke_

—_¡No me parece nada gracioso! —exclamó rodeando sus hombros y cuello con su brazo—. ¡Escúchame bien si no adivinas la siguiente jugada jamás te lo perdonaré! —gritó algo molesto apretando su agarre en el cuello de la joven logrando que su respiración fuera costosa—. ¿Entiendes, Daisuke, Entiendes? —exclamó apretando aún más su agarre casi asfixiándola._

_Una vez que Sanosuke la soltó su dedicó a observar su juego. Él joven castaño había colocado su brazo sobre sus hombros mientras pensaba su próxima apuesta. —Dos punto negro seis pares —dijo echándose hacia delante con ansias de poder ganar. _

—_¡Juego! —exclamó a la vez que arrojó los dados. Todos observaban en silencio como los dados se movían en el gran tazón._

— _¡Dos punto negro…! —exclamó a punto de celebrar pero eso no duró mucho al ver el resultado que no esperaba._

—_¡Dos punto negro cinco partida! —exclamó el que había arrojado los dados._

—_¡Gané otra vez! —exclamó el ganador consecutivo._

_Sanosuke estaba cabizbajo mientras Kaoru terminaba serenamente su maldito té. —¡Tú solo te dedicas a tomar té, eres un pobre diablo y no has acertado ni una maldita ronda! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dímelo por favor! ¿Lo haces a propósito? ¡Dímelo, dímelo! —exclamó mientras tomaba a la joven por los hombros y la sacudía de manera violenta, haciendo que esta arrojara té caliente a todas partes._

—_¡Oye Sanosuke! —Le llamó el mismo que arrojaba los dados—. ¿Por qué estas de mal humor hoy? —preguntó._

—_¿Qué por qué? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. ¿Te parece poco? —preguntó—. Le debo dinero a Yoita el vendedor de caramelos, pensé que podría pagarle lo que le debo incluyendo los intereses —explicó—. ¿A propósito has visto a Yoita, él siempre está aquí cuando venimos a jugar que le habrá pasado? —preguntó observando a todas partes._

_Los amigos del joven castaño suspiraron y se miraron entre sí, viendo quien diría la noticia. —Yoita falleció —dijo al fin uno de ellos._

—_¿Cómo…? —preguntó Sanosuke tomándolo por el cuello del gi—. ¿Pero qué estás diciendo… acaso él estaba enfermo? ¡El siempre se veía muy saludable! ¿Cuál fue la causa de su muerte? —exclamó enfadado, zarandeándolo. _

—_Murió por ingerir opio —le explicó—. No sabemos de dónde lo obtuvo pero al parecer alguien le dijo que era bueno para él, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de opio ya era demasiado tarde —dijo._

_Sanosuke le soltó y se sentó junto a Kaoru al mismo tiempo que la habitación se sumía en un profundo silencio._

_Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió de golpe. Dejando ver a un bella mujer. Esta se mantuvo en su lugar y analizó a todos los individuos y al divisar una espada junto a la joven exclamó—: ¡Ayúdenme por favor! —Se quitó bruscamente las sandalias y se abalanzó sobre Kaoru, para abrazarla—. Unos hombres me persiguen, por favor ayúdenme—pidió abrazándola con fuerza._

_La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a un grupo de hombres muy enojados. —¡Alto ahí Megumi! —exclamó uno de los dos hombres que entraron._

—_Ya jamás volverás a escapar —exclamó el otro individuo._

—_¿A qué se debe tanta algarabía? —preguntó Sanosuke cabizbajo—. Díganme qué sucede —exigió con voz suave, sin moverse de su lugar. _

—_Cierra la boca, solo venimos por la chica así que no te inmiscuyas en esto —dijo uno de los sujetos mientras se acercaba a Megumi y la tomaba bruscamente del hombro._

—_¡No! —exclamó la joven de ojos chocolate._

_Antes de que el hombre hiciera algo Sanosuke estampó su puño el en rostro de este. El castaño se puso de pie y les miró desafiante. —¡Me hiciste enfurecer, ten cuidado con lo que dices! —exclamó._

—_¡Mejor no te metas en esto no te saldrás con la tuya, merecemos respeto somos miembros del grupo del señor Kanryu! —exclamó el otro tipejo sosteniendo a su amigo casi inconsciente._

—_¡Te lo advierto cuida tus palabras! —gritó, el joven luchador de cabellos castaños arrojándole al rostro el tazón que habían utilizado para apuestas anteriormente. El hombre recibe de lleno el objeto en el rostro al no tener posibilidad de esquivarlo._

—_¡Son de la pandilla de Kanryu Takeda! —exclamó uno de los amigos de Sagara._

—_Ellos son muy peligrosos, aún para Sano —dijo otro._

—_¿Kanryu Takeda? —preguntó Kaoru poniéndose de pie a la par con Megumi._

—_Aunque Takeda tiene la apariencia de un hombre de negocios, en realidad se trata de un sujeto que tiene bajo sus órdenes a un gran número de maleantes. Se dedican a hacer negocios fraudulentos —explicó—. ¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó a Megumi._

—_¡No sé nada en lo absoluto, señor se lo aseguro! —exclamó Megumi mirando a ambos jóvenes a su lado._

—_Estás mintiendo Megumi Takani —oyeron la distorsionada voz de un hombre._

—_¿Cómo diablos llegó aquí? —exclamó uno de los amigo de Sanosuke._

_Kaoru se mantenía detrás de Megumi y Sagara observando con detenimientos la escena._

—_Eres astuta. Te haces la inocente indefensa para que estos hombres se compadezcan de ti —rió el hombre que permanecía sentado, recostado contra la puerta y con los ojos cerrados—. Esos dos hombres no son los únicos que están tras de ti. También yo Beshimi te sigo los pasos —dijo sin alejar los aires de burla de sus frases._

—_¡Ve y dile a Kanryu que me escaparé cuésteme lo que me cueste, ve y díselo ya, ve! —exclamó avanzando y poniendo los brazos en jarra. _

_Kaoru se asomó detrás de Takani para poder observar al sujeto. _

—_¡Que encantadora te ves cuando dices que te vas a escapar! —exclamó arrojando un par torniquetes a los amigos de Sanosuke, los cuales cayeron al suelo al instante. _

—_¡Ginjie, Tomo! —exclamó Sagara viendo a sus dos amigos con preocupación._

—_Mi siguiente objetivo será lastimarte —rió Beshimi—. Haciéndote una combinación de torniquete en espiral —exclamó arrojando dos torniquetes más. _

_Kaoru se interpuso y golpeó con fuerza el extremo de un cuadrado de madera que conformaba el suelo. Este quedo en posición vertical y detuvo los torniquetes._

_Beshimi observó anonadado lo que la joven había hecho. —Aunque no entiendo que sucede, no puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras veo como lastiman a estas personas —dijo con el ceño fruncido._

—_¡Cállate que serás el próximo! —exclamó Beshimi observándolo sin salir aún de su asombro._

—_¡Lastimaste a mis amigos! —exclamó Sanosuke corriendo hacia él a la vez que Kaoru le seguía desenvainando su espada. Ambos golpearon al tal Beshimi solamente que Kaoru lo hizo con el filo inverso de su espada para evitar herirle. El tipejo salió disparado del lugar para destrozar una puerta del establecimiento que se encontraba en frente._

_Megumi observaba sorprendida a sus dos salvadores que, en esos momentos, le daban la espalda._

* * *

—Vaya al parecer te conociste con todos tus amigos mediante una batallas. —Comentó Miaka asombrada.

—Así es, eso sucedió cuando Battousai el asesino y Kasshin el destajador se hicieron famosos, a pesar de solo tener quince años siempre nuestros nombres era pronunciados con temor. La fama de ambos comenzó el mismo año que conocí a Misao —dijo Kaoru.

—¿Kasshin el destajador? —preguntó Ikumatsu.

—Así es, al poco tiempo los hombres con los que había luchado comenzaron a llamarme así. Tratando de manchar mi nombre y culpándome de sus asesinatos, cuando siempre fui inocente. Fui cobrando fama entre los asesinos y ahora el apellido Kamiya al igual que el estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu son asociados con Kasshin el destajador —comentó con decepción—. Cuando les contaba como conocí a Sanosuke creo que ya he nombrado el nombre Kasshin el destajador —dijo_._

—Ahora que lo dices sí y no debes preocuparte —le dijo Miaka mientras sonreía suavemente.

—¿Entonces eres dos personas a la vez? —preguntó Mei.

—Algo así... —susurró—. La gente no sabe la verdad, creen que Daisuke Kamiya y Kaoru Kamiya son hermanos. Por eso siempre buscan a cualquiera de los dos en el dojo —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Normalmente cuando luchamos o viajamos uso la personalidad de Daisuke, para lo demás soy Kaoru y cuando buscan a Daisuke una excusa siempre justifica su ausencia —explicó—. Aunque Megumi y Sanosuke no lo sabían. Se enteraron luego de la batalla con Aoshi —informó.

—¿Qué ocurrió después? —preguntó Minako con curiosidad—. Con Megumi, quiero decir.

—Pues se presentó, nos informó el por qué de la persecución. La estaban persiguiendo para poder obtener la receta del opio. La invitamos a vivir con nosotros y aceptó —comentó—. Recuerdo que me coqueteaba al creer que era un hombre llamado "Daisuke Kamiya" y molestaba de vez en cuando a Misao—rió por el recuerdo—. Pero lamentablemente un día nos dejó una nota y se marchó —suspiró.

* * *

—_¡Daisuke! __—__Oyó la voz de Misao. Se puso de pie y la miró intrigada__—. Megumi se ha marchado. Dice que volverá a Aizu —dijo mientras le entregaba la carta que Takani había escrito._

_Kaoru la leyó y frunció el ceño. —No hay nadie que espere a Megumi en Aizu —Frunció el ceño—. ¡Maldición! —exclamó mientras arrugaba la carta._

* * *

—¿Así se marcho? —preguntó impaciente Mei.

—Así es… —respondió_—. _Sanosuke se puso furioso al saberlo y nos informó. Luchó contra uno de los miembros del Oniwabanshu… Shikijo, fue vencedor pero Beshimi secuestró a Megumi, habíamos llegado demasiado tarde —se lamentó.

* * *

—_¡Me llevaré a Megumi! —gritó Beshimi._

_Observó impotente como Beshimi saltaba la gran puerta y se llevaba a Megumi. ¡Maldita lagartija! Se le había escapado de las manos pero se aseguraría de llevarse de ese lugar a Megumi con vida._

—_¡Sano! —gritó Kaoru corriendo hacia él, siendo seguida por Misao._

—_¿Estás bien, Sanosuke? —exclamó Misao preocupada._

—_No se preocupen por mí —dijo mirándoles desde su posición— S—sálvenla a ella… —pidió con la voz entre cortada debido al dolor de su pierna y los golpes que había recibido._

—_¡Megumi—San! —gritó Misao._

—_Ella fue amenazada por Kanryu y volvió para protegerte, Dai y aquellos a tu alrededor —explicó Sanosuke._

—_Así que era eso después de todo… —dijo pensativa Kaoru._

—_Arriesgué mi vida para salvarla —se quejó Misao—. Si no puedo hacer eso… ¿de qué sirven todo lo que me han enseñado? Se suponía que era para proteger a los que me rodean —susurró consternada._

—_Misao… —susurró Kaoru—. ¡Es correcto, hagámoslo! —exclamó decidida._

—_¡Muy bien! —exclamó Sanosuke poniéndose de pie._

—_¡No me esperaba menos de Sanosuke! —exclamó Misao—. ¡Qué resistencia!_

—_¿Bien, Vamos? —preguntó con voz en grito observando la gigantesca puerta._

—_¡Sí! —exclamaron Misao y Sanosuke al unísono._

* * *

—¡Sigue contando!—interrumpió Minako, con euforia. No podía creer que una muchacha haya tenido semejantes batallas pero Kaoru no era cualquier muchacha eso lo sabía muy bien.

—Espera… —dijo—. Déjame continuar… —contestó y luego siguió con el relato.

* * *

_Ya había anochecido. Todos los hombres de Kanryu estaban patrullando el patio de la casa. De golpe la puerta se vio marcada por una cruz._

—_¿Qué? —preguntaron varios a la vez._

_La puerta cedió mostrando a Sanosuke, Kaoru y Misao. Sanosuke apartó a golpes a varios de ellos y se quedaron en sus posiciones._

—_¡Megumi—san está ahí adentro! —exclamó Misao._

—_¡Ahora, atravesaremos la puerta principal corriendo! —sentenció Kaoru._

_Comenzaron a correr velozmente, de vez en cuando Sanosuke apartaba del camino con un golpe al que se interponía en su camino._

—_¡Fuera del camino! —exclamó Sanosuke._

—_¡Estamos pasando! —exclamó Misao con euforia._

—_¿Qué están haciendo ahí parados? —exclamó uno de los hombres de Kanryu—. ¡Atrapadlos! —demandó._

_El camino abierto se cerró. Una barrera de hombres se alzó ante ellos y era muy notable que no les dejaran pasar si no era a la fuerza. _

_Corrió entre los hombres, golpeándolos con sus estocadas, algunos caían inconscientes otros se alejaban con temor._

—_Es rápido —dijo uno observando el espectáculo._

—_No es humano… —dijo otro._

—_¡Vamos, si os desconcentráis… saldrán heridos! —exclamó Sagara golpeando a los distraídos._

—_¡Es fuerte! —exclamó el golpeado._

—_Esos dos son muy fuertes —dijo observando a ambos. _

—_Aunque uno de ellos solo es un niño —dijo observando a Kaoru._

—_Somos tres, idiotas —exclamó Misao golpeando la cabeza de ambos hombres dejándolos inconscientes—. No nos quiten importancia —exclamó corriendo hacia Kaoru._

_La joven Kamiya se movía con gran agilidad entre los hombres. Golpeaba con su espada los torsos y cuellos de los oponentes dejándolos inconscientes._

—_Equipo de artillería, apunten… —Volteó y pudo ver a un grupo de hombres apuntándole con armas—. ¡Fuego! —exclamó el líder de la artillería._

_Ella corrió hacia ellos y se movió entre los soldados moviendo con maestría su espada, golpeando partes el cuerpo justas logrando dejar inconscientes a los adversarios._

—_¡No se estremeció, si no se mueve más rápido! —exclamó viendo asombrado al joven espadachín—. ¡Ahora, fuego! —exclamó siendo obedecido por los pocos hombres que seguían en pie._

—_Salta Misao —exclamó Sanosuke mientras ambos corrían hacia Kaoru. Misao obedeció pero no pudo lograr con su cometido ya que Sanosuke tomó el cuello de su traje y la arrojó con rudeza contra los hombres—. ¡Ve a hacer algo bueno! —Algunos hombres cayeron al suelo cuando Misao colisionó contra ellos, otros se mantuvieron en pie._

—_¡Tú! —exclamó apuntándole con su arma, pero tarde notó que en realidad el arma estaba en las manos de la muchacha la cual examinaba con atención el artefacto._

_Sanosuke y Kaoru con unos movimientos y golpes rápidos dejaron fuera de combate a los hombres restantes._

—_¿Estás bien, Misao? —preguntó Kaoru._

—_¡Por supuesto! —exclamó poniéndose de pie, dejando el arma en el suelo—. ¿Ves? —dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí misma—. ¡Oye Sanosuke! —le llamó—. ¿Cómo te atreves tirarme de ese modo? —preguntó indignada la joven._

—_Estaba dejando el escenario listo para ti —se defendió—. Deberías agradecerme —se quejó._

—_¡Idiota! —exclamó Makimachi._

—_Ambos parecen llenos de energía —sonrió de manera cálida, la joven Kamiya._

_Kanryu desde la terraza de la casona observaba atónito la escena. —No entiendo —susurró—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, por qué razón? No entiendo por qué Kasshin Kamiya —se dijo a sí mismo. Sabía perfectamente que, a pesar de apenas tener quince años, era un gran destajador y poseía una gran fama entre los espías, yakuzas y asesinos—. ¿Con que beneficio… está actuando por esa mujer? —se preguntó observando a la mujer que yacía inconsciente en el suelo._

—_Si Kasshin el destajador actuara solo por beneficio… ya sería un oficial de alto rango en el ejército de Tokugawa. Por supuesto, las personas como tú nunca lo comprenderían —dijo Hannya._

—_¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Takeda—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Esto no es ninguna broma! Ir en contra de un famoso destajador, a pesar de ser un niño es muy peligroso… —dijo pero se calló y retrocedió al ver la penetrante mirada cobalto de la azabache._

—_¡Es tiempo de rendirse, Takeda Kanryu!_ _—exclamó Kaoru mientras Kanryu retrocedía asustado al oír la voz grave de la muchacha—. Trae a Megumi—San y ven aquí —exigió._

—_¡Es espléndido! —exclamó aplaudiendo sarcásticamente—. ¡Derrotaste a muchas personas en un suspiro! —rió—. No esperaba menos del gran destajador, Kasshin Kamiya —gritó desde su lugar._

—_El sabe acerca de Daisuke —dijo Misao observando a Takeda._

—_Estoy seguro que el Oniwabanshu hizo la investigación —dijo Sanosuke._

—_Simplemente asombroso, estoy asombrado con su técnica de espada —exclamó Kanryu—. ¡Si te unieras al Oniwabanshu y estuvieras a mi lado no tendría nada de qué preocuparme, te pagaré el sueldo de cincuenta guardias! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Serás mi guarda espaldas…!—ofreció._

—_¿Vas a bajar ahora o todavía no? —interrumpió mirando de manera fría y asesina al yakuza y dio un paso._

—_¿E—entonces lo de cien ejércitos? —preguntó nervioso—. ¡D—doscientos…! —exclamó aterrorizado al ver que avanzado otro paso._

—_Ya te dije, el no actúa solo por beneficio propio —le recordó Hannya._

—_¡Cállate! —exclamó Kanryu al borde del colapso nervioso—. ¡Tú quédate en silencio! —dijo volviendo su vista a la ventana para observar al joven "asesino"—. ¡Entiendo, yo pierdo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Soltaré a Takani Megumi! —Mintió—. ¡Pero, necesito algo de tiempo para los preparativos! ¡Dame una hora! ¡Te aseguro que te la daré! ¡Así que por favor espérame un momento! —exclamó desesperado._

—_¿Qué está balbuceando ahora ese perdedor? —preguntó Sanosuke fastidiado._

—_¡Oh, Daisuke! —le llamó Misao al ver a Kaoru alejarse._

—_¡Lo hice! —dijo para sí mismo Kanryu—. Si puedo hacer que Megumi me diga cómo hacer el nuevo opio en una hora… —susurró, para luego poner atención en los movimientos del joven samurái._

_Kaoru se acercó a un gran poste de luz con base de cemento, flexionó las piernas y confiando en el filo de su espada dio una fuerte estocada. Al poco tiempo el poste se dividió y la pesada parte superior cayó al suelo mientras todos observaban con gran sorpresa a la joven._

—_¡Vendré a recoger a Megumi—San! —exclamó—. ¡Tú solo siéntate y espera, Kanryu! —dijo fulminando con su fría mirada al hombre,_

—¿Y cómo la rescataron? —cortó nuevamente Mei.

—Espera... si no me interrumpen podrán saber como la rescatamos —dijo con algo de fastidio.

—Está bien —corearon mientras asentían las cuatro mujeres. Ella carraspeó y continuó contando.

_Los tres estaban de pie frente a la majestuosa puerta de la gran casona, esperando que la hora se cumpla._

—_Desde aquí, quizás el Oniwabanshu está protegiendo el área —susurró Misao—. No bajen la guardia —dijo._

—_Tú no deberías conducir —dijo Sanosuke poniendo de manera brusca su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y haciéndola a un lado._

—_¡Cállate! —exclamó saltando para tratar de golpear su cabeza._

_Una vez que la hora se completó, Kaoru avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Entraron y se encontraron con un hombre alto con extrañas ropas y una máscara atemorizante. _

—_Hannya —susurró Misao al reconocerlo y le miró con nostalgia._

—_Espía Oniwabanshu del castillo Kioto, Hannya —se presentó—. Según el deseo de mi comandante protegeré este lugar con mi vida —completó mientras cruzaba sus brazos extendidos y un misterioso humo aparecía detrás de él._

—_Si es posible, me gustaría evitar una pelea innecesaria —dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido y su mirada cobalto extremadamente fría—. ¿Podrías hacerte solo a un lado? —preguntó._

—_Las órdenes del comandante son absolutas —dijo mientras golpeaba sus puños causando un estruendoso sonido, el mismo que producía el hacer al chocar con algo._

—_Ese tipo escondía sus guantes de acero bajo sus guantes de cuero… —dijo Sanosuke—.Esa postura… la de un luchador de Kempo —susurró al ver la postura en la cual Hannya se había puesto. _

—_El tiempo es valioso… —dijo mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque—. Lo siento no me contendré —dijo mirándole de manera indiferente._

—_Lo mismo puede decirse de mí —dijo simplemente Hannya—. Vamos —dijo dando inicio a la batalla. Moviéndose a una gran velocidad mientras un agudo grito escapaba de su garganta. Él extendió su brazo para golpearlo, ella vio venir el ataque y retrocedió. Pero el puño de Hannya chocó contra su rostro._

—_¿Un golpe directo? —se preguntó Misao al ver a Kaoru siendo golpeada por el espía. Aunque sentía un poco de dolor al ver al mismo hombre que la había entrenado desde pequeña, ahora luchando con su amiga._

_Al recuperar la compostura pudo ver como Hannya giraba sobre sí mismo. —¡Un golpe de revés! —dijo para sí misma. Retrocedió pero el golpe llegó a su mejilla derecha sin que pudiera evitarlo._

—_¡Daisuke! —exclamó Sanosuke al verla caer al suelo de espaldas. Hannya corrió hacia donde estaba y extendió su brazo con fuerza, con intención de golpear su estómago. Pero su puño impactó contra el suelo rompiéndolo en el proceso. Había sido veloz y se había escapado de su golpe._

_Ella le miró desafiante con el ceño fruncido, había escapado a tiempo. Ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas, hincado en el suelo, con su espada en mano. Se limpió con su pulgar la sangre que provenía de su labio inferior mientras le examinaba._

—_Maldición —susurró el espía al ver que se le había escapado._

—_¿Qué pasa Daisuke? —preguntó Misao frunciendo el ceño._

—_¡Idiota! —exclamó Sanosuke golpeando su cabeza, tomándola por sorpresa—. ¿Por qué estás tan golpeado? ¡Él no es como tú! —exclamó mirándole cruzado de brazos—. ¿Qué paso con las predicciones del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? —preguntó._

—_Logré evitar ese último ataque por un pequeño margen —dijo recomponiéndose del golpe pero sin mirarle, dándole aún la espalda—. Podía predecir su puñetazo, y el golpe de revés. Sin embargo, justo ante mis ojos… su brazo se extendió —aclaró._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Sagara sin comprender._

—_¿Qué pasa Kasshin? —preguntó tratando de enfadarlo—. Esta no puede ser tu verdadera habilidad. Si no puedes ver a través de mi técnica… no durarás ni un minuto contra el comandante —se mofó, Hannya._

—_¿Técnica? —se preguntó Sanosuke mientras se ponía de pie._

—_Desde que pusiste tus ojos sobre mí, ya estabas bajo mi magia… antes de que comprendieras algo —dijo Hannya intrigando a los presentes._

—_Ya veo… así que estoy bajo un hechizo —dijo Kaoru dando un par de pasos hacia adelante mientras extendía sus brazos hacia delante y colocaba la espada en posición vertical hacia adelante, señalando a Hannya con ella—. Es problemático, pero primero tengo que romperlo —dijo completando la posición._

—_Oye, ¿cuál es esa posición? —preguntó Sanosuke dejando caer su mano sobre la cabeza de Misao._

—_No lo sé —negó Misao—. Parece similar a la postura Sei—Gan… —meditó._

—_No… es la postura Shin—Ken —contestó Kaoru desde su posición—. Shin—Ken significa "la espada que crece". Es una antigua postura defensiva… que permite una rápida respuesta a los movimientos del oponente —explicó._

—_¿Shin—Ken? —preguntó Hannya—. ¡Pero, es una postura defensiva que es difícil cambiar al ataque! —exclamó—. ¿Te has convertido en un cobarde Kasshin? —preguntó con burla, pero ella se mantuvo en su posición sin molestarle lo dicho por el espía—. Y pensar que este mocoso junto con Battousai son grandes destajadores, pero siguen siendo iguales, unos niños cobardes. No están listos para luchar en este mundo de hombres —dijo para sí—. ¡Alguien como tú no tiene derecho a luchar con nuestro comandante el señor Aoshi! —exclamó—. ¡En este lugar, yo Hannya, te mataré! —sentenció mientras corría hacia el—. No importa que tan defensiva sea la postura Shin—Ken… ¡Es imposible evadir mi técnica Shin—Wan! —exclamó para sí sin detenerse._

_Extendió su brazo con intención de golpearle el rostro. Ella no se movió y al notar como su brazo superaba poco a poco la empuñadura de su Katana se hizo a un lado, evadiendo el golpe y finalmente golpeó su rostro con su espada. Utilizando el lado de la hoja de la espada sin filo._

—_¡Lo hizo! —exclamó orgulloso Sanosuke. _

—_¡Lo evadió! —exclamó Misao observando sorprendida a Hannya. Recordaba que nadie, nunca, había evadido sus ataques._

_Hannya cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras gemía de dolor y giraba sobre sí mismo._

—_¿Pudiste romper su hechizo, Daisuke? —le preguntó Sanosuke observando con notable desprecio a Hannya._

—_Su hechizo no es más que esas franjas laterales tatuadas sobre sus brazos —dijo ella mirando a su adversario. _

—_¿Franjas? —preguntó Misao._

—_¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Sagara—. Esas franjas causan una ilusión óptica… para hacer parecer las cosas más grandes y eso te hacia juzgar mal la distancia —dedujo._

—_Tu posición Shin—Ken… —murmuró Hannya—. No era solamente defensiva. ¿Si no para medir la longitud de mi brazo? —preguntó. _

—_¡Así que usó la espada como una regla! —exclamó Misao sorprendida._

—_No esperaba menos de Kasshin —dijo él sin dejar de cubrir su rostro—. Creo que te tomé a la ligera, niño —dijo dejando entre ver como su máscara se rompía—. Hasta ahora, he sufrido sobre muchos campos de batalla y muchas veces estuve en situaciones infernales —dijo dejando caer sus brazos a os lados de su cuerpo._

_Todos se sorprendieron al ver la mitad de su rostro al descubierto. Estaba completamente quemado y por lo que se veía no poseía nariz ni orejas._

—_Sin embargo creí en nuestro comandante y el orgullo del Oniwabanshu del castillo Edo —dijo el espía—. ¡Seguí luchando! —exclamó—. ¡Por nuestro orgullo, Kasshin, me encargaré de derrotarte! —aseguró, y de golpe de sus guantes brotaron cuatro pares de garras. Cuatro en cada mano, justo sobre los nudillos._

—_¡Garras de metal! —exclamó Misao atónita. Nunca había visto esas armas en Hannya._

—_Mantiene a Megumi—San como rehén —dijo mientras sostenía su espada con ambas manos y la colocaba en posición horizontal hacia la izquierda—. ¿Qué Orgullo? —preguntó._

—_¡Cállate! —gritó corriendo hacia él. _

_Extendió su brazo nuevamente, tratando de incrustar sus garras en el rostro de la joven Kamiya. Esta fue más rápida e interceptó el ataque, colocando su espada de por medio esta detuvo su puño colocándose entre sus garras de metal._

_Ambos saltaron hacia atrás para luego encontrarse en un feroz choque de armas. Ambos aterrizaron hincados en el suelo, dándole la espalda al otro._

—_Con habilidades como esas... —se burló sabiendo la herida que le había provocado en el hombro derecho. A pesar de ser leve, era un corte y Hannya estaba orgulloso de poder herirle—. No eres rival para el señor Aoshi —dijo mientras de golpe sus garras se hacían añicos y él caía al suelo. _

—_¡Daisuke! —le llamó Misao corriendo hacia ella, deteniéndose a ver el cuerpo de Hannya que yacía en el suelo, inconsciente. Pobre. _

_Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que se vieron. Él la había entrenado desde muy pequeña para ser una gran espía, eso lo recordaba con una gran nitidez._

_Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a envainar al espada. —Estoy preocupado por Megumi—San. —Dijo terminando de guardar la Katana en su funda—. ¡Apurémonos! —exclamó mientras echaba a correr. _

—_¡Espera! —gritó Misao corriendo detrás de ambos._

—_Ese tipo tenía más que solo fuerza bruta, no solo él. Shikijo, Beshimi, Hyottoko. El comandante de estos tipos es como esos… ¿Qué clase de gran luchador es ese tipo Aoshi? —pensó mientras corría junto a Kaoru._

—_¿Tu herida está bien Daisuke? —preguntó Misao alcanzándolos con dificultad._

—_Es una herida pequeña —la tranquilizó—. Ya no está sangrando —dijo con una leve sonrisa._

—_¡Este es un callejón sin salida! —exclamaron los hombres que aparecieron frente a ellos, bloqueándoles el camino, aunque se notaban asustados ya que temblaban. _

—_¡Estos tipos están listos para escaparse! —exclamó Misao tomando la delantera._

_Sanosuke tomó la parte posterior del cuello de su pequeño kimono y la arrojó hacia ellos, derribándolos rápidamente._

—_Daisuke, ustedes vayan por Megumi—San —exclamó Misao mientras se agitaba violentamente golpeando a los temerosos hombres._

—_Parece que podemos dejarte a estos tipos —dijo Sanosuke._

—_Misao, confío en ti —exclamó corriendo junto a Sagara escaleras arriba._

—_¡Sí! —exclamó en respuesta._

—_¡Es solo una niña malcriada, no se rían de nosotros! —gritó uno del grupo._

—_¿Qué dijiste? —gritó Misao enfadada—. ¡Nadie le dice niña malcriada a Misao Makimachi! —exclamó abalanzándose sobre ellos._

_Mientras Misao golpeaba a los "guerreros" de Kanryu, Sagara y Kamiya se encontraban frente a una gran puerta. Abrieron la puerta y entraron, encontrándose con un lujoso salón y un hombre entre las escaleras y delante de una majestuosa puerta. Seguramente allí tendrían a Megumi._

—_¿Así que tú eres el comandante? —preguntó Sanosuke._

—_Este es el jefe del Oniwabanshu del castillo Edo… Shinomori Aoshi… —pensó Kamiya—. ¿Dónde están Kanryu y Megumi—San? —le preguntó._

—_Si quieres saber dónde están ellos… pregunta con tu espada, Kamiya Kasshin y yo te responderé con esto—dijo Shinomori abriendo su saco mostrando una kodachi enfundada._

—_¿Tú vas a luchar contra Daisuke con una daga? —preguntó Sanosuke—. ¡No seas tonto! —exclamó._

—_Mi presa solo es Kasshin —dijo Aoshi serenamente—. Tú mantente fuera —dijo._

—_¿Qué? ¡Puedo vencer a alguien como tú! —exclamó arrogante—. Justo como golpeé a Shikijo —dijo viendo como Aoshi fruncía el ceño levemente._

—_¡Espera Sano! —exclamó Kaoru. Pero era demasiado tarde, él corría hacia Shinomori con una cara intención de golpearle. Y cuando quiso dar el primer golpe Aoshi le esquivó. _

—_Ya veo… —pensó Shinomori. Y cuando Sagara quiso golpearle nuevamente Shinomori volvió a evadirle para luego golpear con fuerza la mitad de su espalda con su codo arrojándolo lejos, inconsciente._

—_¡Sanosuke! —exclamó Misao, quien había llegado unos instantes atrás. , y corrió hacia él—. ¡Oye resiste! —le dijo zarandeándolo un poco, pero nada._

_Levantó la vista para ver a Kaoru pero se sorprendió al verle allí. —Señor Aoshi… —susurró sorprendida—. Señor Aoshi —murmuró nuevamente bajando la mirada. Claro, ya había visto a Beshimi, a Shikijo, a Hannya y a Hyottoko. El único que faltaba era Shinomori Aoshi._

—_Eliminó a Sanosuke con un golpe… —pensó Kaoru observando a Misao y a Sanosuke._

—_Debería escuchar los consejos de las demás personas —dijo Aoshi, desenvainando su kodachi—. Ahora es tu turno, Kasshin —dijo mostrando el filo del arma._

—_¿Kodachi? —susurró Misao. _

—_Sí, no es una espada normal ni una daga, es menos poderosa que una Katana porque es más corta. Pero es ligera y muy defensiva, puede usarse como escudo. Pero aún cuando la Kodachi tiene una gran defensa… es desventajosa en el ataque. ¿Aoshi se concentra en la defensa…? —pensó—. No… —negó para sí._

—_¿Qué pasa Kasshin? —preguntó Aoshi—. ¿Ataco? —Luego de decir esas palabras corrió hacia Kaoru. _

—_Es rápido —pensó mientras desenvainaba su espada y la colocaba a la altura de su rostro, deteniendo su ataque. Pero Aoshi fue más astuto y de un rápido movimiento golpeó su mejilla izquierda con su pie, dándole una potente patada. Arrojándola lejos._

—_Él… al igual que Hannya, usa el Kempo —pensó. _

_Pero fue sacada bruscamente de sus cavilaciones al ver como Aoshi se acercaba a él con una gran velocidad y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo comenzó a golpear su estómago consecutivamente. Finalmente la arrojó lejos de un último golpe._

_Ella aterrizó de pie y por suerte pudo mantener el equilibrio. Corrió hacia él con el ceño fruncido y el agarre en el mango de su espada muy apretado._

_Cada ataque que ella hacía el lo repelía con su Kodachi sin mucho esfuerzo para luego alejarla con un simple movimiento de espada._

—_Daisuke… —susurró Misao._

—_Ya veo… te defiendes con la Kodachi mientras que atacas con el Kempo de Hannya —dedujo ella._

—_Hay un error en esa teoría —le contradijo Shinomori—. Fui yo quien le enseñó el Kempo a Hannya —le dijo._

—_¿Qué…? —preguntó ella sorprendida, juraría que peleaba idéntico a Hannya. Observó su torso y podo ver los moretones que aparecían en este, obligándola a flexionar sus piernas y a escupir sangre levemente._

—_La velocidad y fuerza son incomparables entre el maestro y el aprendiz. Si piensas que son lo mismo, terminarás de ese modo —dijo Aoshi mientras que Kaoru se hincaba en el suelo y comenzaba a escupir sangre._

—_No puede ser… Daisuke —susurró Misao._

—_Esto… puede ser un verdadero problema —musitó Sanosuke mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos, aún débil por el golpe recibido. Vaya, ese sujeto era fuerte._

—_Un hombre con todo este poder… ¿por qué propósito? —pensó mientras trataba de ponerse de pie._

—_Kasshin… no tengo nada contra ti pero como eres uno de los Ishin shishi más fuertes… debes morir aquí —sentenció. Kaoru le miró como si hubiera enloquecido. ¿Ella… un Ishin shishi? Ella no era imperialista, no estaba a favor del Shinsen—Gumi pero aún así no era una asesina, no era imperialista. Seguramente los que asesinaba para manchar su nombre le acusaban de ser un Ishin shishi. Querían destruir su imagen, no solo convirtiéndolo en destajador si no que también nombrándolo Ishin shishi._

—_Parece que no estás luchando a favor de Kanryu —dijo mirándole desafiante mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Por qué estás luchando? —preguntó._

—_El título del "más fuerte" por el que luchamos a lo largo del Bakumatsu no nos lo arrebatará nadie, esa es la única prueba de que somos el Oniwabanshu. Nadie ni el famoso Hitokiri Battousai ni tú son capaces de vencernos. Son solo niños… —dijo con simpleza mientras extendía su brazo y le señalaba con la Kodachi._

—_La gente lucha por la felicidad y prosperidad de este país. Luchamos para forjar una nueva era, sin corrupciones, sin crímenes. Luchamos por la felicidad de la otra gente incluyéndome a mí y al Hitokiri Battousai —dijo ella—. Pero tú eres diferente… ¡Todo lo que tienes es una fría voluntad de luchar! —exclamó—. E incluso ahora, estás ayudando para producir dolor en las demás personas —dijo con un poco más de calma—. ¡Incluso siendo un niño no puedo dejarte continuar! —exclamó colérica._

—_Ven… —ordenó Shinomori._

_Ella se movió a grandes velocidades hasta llegar a él y atacar. Sus movimientos eran veloces y certeros. Aoshi con algo de dificultad lograba interceptarlos. Sus espadas chocaban repetidamente, se notaba que Kamiya estaba furiosa._

—_Es inútil —dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe que es hábilmente esquivado por ella. Esquivó otro golpe pero no pudo evitar recibir un corte en la mejilla derecha de parte de Aoshi._

—_¡Que poder, no puedo creer que Daisuke no pueda darle un solo golpe! —susurró Sanosuke anonadado._

_Dio una fuerte estocada vertical, él interceptó el ataque y extendió su brazo dando un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda y lanzarla lejos. Ella aterrizó hincada en el suelo, manteniendo el equilibrio gracias a su espada que había clavado en el suelo. _

—_¡Daisuke! —exclamó Misao._

—_Es imposible penetrar mi defensa —dijo Aoshi—. ¡Levántate Kasshin! —exclamó. _

—_Tiene la ventaja, pero ni siquiera sonríe —pensó Sanosuke._

—_Estoy bien —les tranquilizó—. Finalmente descubrí una manera de evitar la Kodachi —dijo mientras se ponía de pie. _

—_Me gustaría decir que estás fanfarroneando… pero tú no eres ningún fanfarrón —dijo Aoshi sin inmutarse caminando hacia ella—. ¿Por qué no me muestras esa manera? —preguntó, deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia._

—_Ah —exclamó la joven Kamiya mientras daba una veloz estocada vertical._

—_Muy lento —exclamó interceptando su ataque—. ¿Qué? —pensó sorprendido al ver que ella sostenía de la hoja a la espada, sufriendo un corte en la palma de su mano derecha. _

_Aprovechando su distracción golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada el cuello de Aoshi, haciendo que este retroceda unos pasos mientras sostenía su cuello fuertemente._

—_No puedo igualar tu velocidad con una hoja más larga que tu Kodachi. Así que cambié la forma de sostenerla para que quede de igual tamaño que tu Kodachi —dijo Kaoru._

—_Por eso… la sostienes por la base, donde la hoja está desafilada, me has demostrado que significa ser un asesino —dijo Aoshi con dificultad—. En agradecimiento, te derrotaré con a verdadera técnica de un Oniwabanshu —dijo._

_Se abalanzó sobre ella y dio una estocada demasiado lenta para su gusto, la cual pudo interceptar rápidamente. —¿Lento? ¿Por qué tan lento?—pensó Kaoru. _

_Aoshi se movió velozmente hasta quedar a sus espaldas. Ella volteó y el nuevamente se movió hasta quedar nuevamente a sus espaldas. Sorprendida observó como él se movía de manera cada vez más y más veloz._

—_Este es el último estilo de combate de Shinomori Aoshi… Jissen—Kenbu —dijo Aoshi. Kaoru se movía rápidamente más no lo suficiente como para alcanzarle—. Incluso Kayin no puede tomar las variaciones de este flujo similar a la de un líquido —dijo Shinomori. Sabía que "Daisuke" era un guerrero caracterizado por su velocidad y destreza aunque Battousai era diez veces más ágil y veloz que él. Eso se debía al diferente estilo y al distinto entrenamiento._

_Mientras Aoshi seguía moviéndose, Kaoru, daba estocadas tratando de alcanzar a Aoshi en intentos fallidos._

_Aoshi se abalanzó sobre ella, sabiendo que era el momento exacto para atacar. —Muere —susurró completando el ataque. Ella se volteó rápidamente pero no fue capaz de esquivar ni de interceptar el ataque. Este dio de lleno contra su pecho haciéndole tres cortes profundos en dicho lugar._

—_¡Daisuke! —exclamaron Misao y Sanosuke a la vez viendo como Kaoru caía al suelo de espaldas._

—_Kaiten—Kenbu —dijo mientras completaba la última vuelta de su ataque—. Ningún enemigo a sobrevivido a este ataque —dijo viendo como aterrizaba en el suelo de espaldas el cuerpo inerte de Kaoru._

—_Daisuke —susurró Misao._

—_Kamiya Kasshin está… muerto —dijo impasible Aoshi._

—_¡Daisuke! —exclamó Misao entre lágrimas. Nunca había creído a Aoshi capaz de matar a una mujer, mucho menos a una amiga suya. _

—_¡No te perdonaré…! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! —exclamó Sanosuke impotente—. Incluso si muero en el intento… ¡Me aseguraré de que te pudras en el infierno! —exclamó iracundo._

_Aoshi le miró por sobre su hombro con indiferencia. —Tienes una fuerte presencia —reconoció Aoshi—. No hay necesidad de que te apresures a morir, detente allí —dijo._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Sagara._

—_Sanosuke… —susurró Kaoru atrayendo la atención de todos—. Eres un gran amigo y luchador, no puedo dejar… ¡que mueras en un lugar así! —dijo mientras se ponía de pie, incrustando la espada en el suelo como ayuda de equilibrio._

—_¡Daisuke! —exclamaron Misao y Sanosuke a coro._

—_Tampoco, puedo permitirme morir en un lugar así… —dijo ella recomponiéndose._

—_Com razón sentí algo cuando realicé el ataque… —susurró mientras fruncía el ceño._

—_Lo que mataste era —dijo mostrando la vaina de su Katana. La parte superior de esta se dividió en tres partes las cuales cayeron y se dispersaron en el suelo, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Aoshi._

—_Ya veo… levantó la funda, y redujo a la mitad el poder de ataque de la Kodachi —dijo mientras sonreía levemente._

—_Era algo de esperarse del hombre al que llaman uno de los más fuertes —dijo Aoshi mirando la funda partida—. Admitiré tu fuerza desde el fondo de mi corazón y otra vez quiero el título del más fuerte para mi grupo —dijo colocándose en posición de ataque._

—_¡Ten cuidado, Daisuke, está utilizando el Kaiten—Kenbu! —exclamó Misao._

—_Esta vez no fallaré. Tus movimientos son lentos, debido al dolor en todo tu cuerpo —dijo Aoshi repitiendo el procedimiento—. ¡Este es el final… Kamiya Kasshin! —exclamó dando la estocada final._

_La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio al ver la escena frente a ellos; la espada de Kaoru permanecía en el suelo lejos de la escena, ella sostenía la hoja de la espada entre sus manos mientras detenía el ataque del comandante Oniwabanshu. _

—_Hay un momento en que bajas la guardia cuando usas el Kaiten—Kenbu… es cuando cambias a la ofensiva —dijo ella._

—_¡Está sosteniendo la hoja! —exclamó Misao con alegría._

—_Aoshi… si quieres puedes quedarte con el título del "más fuerte". Las personas que están esperando mi ayuda… y los amigos con los que comparto momentos felices y tristes… ¡Son mil veces más importantes para mí! —exclamó mientras hacía fuerza logrando hacer que la empuñadura de la Kodachi golpeara de manera demasiado fuerte el cuello de Aoshi._

_Este comenzó a vomitar sangre. —¿Voy a perder? ¿Yo? —pensó._

—_¡No te resistas! ¡Ríndete, Aoshi! —exclamó ella._

—_No… todavía no —exclamó abalanzándose sobre ella provocando que ambos cayeran escaleras abajo._

_Aoshi cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras que Kaoru aterrizó se espaldas. —¡Daisuke! —exclamó Sanosuke corriendo hacia ella._

—_Estoy bien, o tal vez no pero estoy bien —dijo ella sentándose en el suelo algo desorientada y mareada._

—_¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Misao viendo a Kaoru con una ceja alzada mientras que Sagara se encogía de hombros._

—_Tienes que resistir, Dai —dijo Sanosuke mientras negaba con la cabeza cruzada de brazos._

—_Pero primero Aoshi… —dijo centrando su atención en Shinomori._

—_¿Está muerto? —preguntó temerosa Misao._

—_No, solo está inconsciente. Sin embargo tendrá mucho dolor y algunos problemas para respirar —informó—. Su espíritu luchador nunca se rindió, pero eso lo levó a su propia derrota —se lamentó. _

—_¡Muy bien, solo queda salvar a Megumi y atrapar a Kanryu! —exclamó Misao—. ¡Déjenme que yo lo consiga! —exclamó con orgullo. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a los hombres de Aoshi—. ¡Aquí están! —exclamó algo asustada y a la vez emocionada._

_Todos los hombres en la puerta la miraron con algo de "ternura" reconociendo que su querida Misao estaba creciendo rápidamente y luego enfocaron su vista en el samurái bajito y el alto luchador._

_Aoshi con dificultad se puso de pie, una vez que hubo recobrada la consciencia. Kaoru y Aoshi se encontraban en una profunda guerra de miradas. _

_Extendió su brazo, dando la clara orden de no avanzar. —¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo? —preguntó Aoshi._

—_No soy un asesino —dijo ella impasible—. ¿Aoshi, por qué estás tan obsesionado con ser él más fuerte? —preguntó—. Posees grandes habilidades, las cuales puedes utilizar para hacer el bien, para ayudar a la gente no para asesinar o demostrar tu fortaleza —dijo._

—_Ya lo hemos hecho… entre nuestros compañeros, algunos encontraron nuevos estilos de vida. Pero míranos… no hay lugar para nosotros en esta sociedad —dijo Hannya. _

—_Viéndonos en este estado, nuestro comandante nunca nos abandonará, incluso rechazó una oferta para ser oficial del ejército. Para encontrarnos nuevos lugares donde vivir —dijo Shikijo_

—_Yo fui uno de los que entrenaron a los miembros del Oniwabanshu, lo menos que podía hacer era dejarlos orgullosos, sabiendo que tu nombre junto con el de Battousai son adornados por las palabras "más fuerte" —dijo Aoshi—. Kasshin… —le llamó—. Termina conmigo —pidió._

—_¡Comandante! —exclamaron los cuatro espías a la vez._

—_Está bien… ya está bien —les tranquilizó—. Termina conmigo, Kasshin —insistió—. Si no lo haces te atacaré tantas veces como pueda —amenazó._

—_No me importa… —dio Kaoru—. Desafíame hasta que estés satisfecho._

—_¡Daisuke! —exclamaron Sanosuke y Misao a la vez._

—_Sin embargo… no permitiré que involucres a alguien más en nuestras luchas —dijo Kaoru._

_Aoshi y Kaoru se miraron a los ojos, encontrando un acuerdo de no luchar. De golpe un estruendoso sonido se dejó oír y la puerta estalló en pedazos._

—_Eso es… —susurró sorprendida, Kaoru._

_La risa de Kanryu se oía. Y allí estaba, de pie junto con una gigantesca ametralladora. —Terminaré contigo… al mismo tiempo que con los obsoletos Oniwabanshu y ese luchador —rió Takeda._

—_¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Misao._

—_Un arma de fuego, Gatlin. Es el último modelo, ya no es tiempo de seguir utilizando espadas… —contestó, Kanryu._

—_Kanryu… —susurró con desprecio Aoshi._

—_¡Y te lo demostraré ahora mismo! —exclamó Takeda comenzando a disparar hacia todos lados. Kaoru tomaba del brazo a Misao y ambas corrían a una gran velocidad. Beshimi, Shikijo, Hyottoko, Hannya y Aoshi esquivaban las balas a duras penas mientras que Sanosuke corría junto a Kaoru—. ¿No es asombroso? ¡Puede disparar doscientas balas por minuto!—exclamó fuera de sí._

—_¡Ese bastardo! —gritó Sanosuke—. ¡Falla a propósito para así disfrutar matándonos! —exclamó indignado y colérico._

—_¡T—tú! —gritó con rencor Shikijo._

—_¡Kanryu! ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —preguntó Hannya._

—_Llámame señor Kanryu idiota, descortés —gritó disparando hacia su dirección. Justo antes de que las balas le alcanzaran, Aoshi le empujó haciendo que la bala le diera en las piernas. Todos atónitos observaron como ambos hombres caían al suelo._

—_¡Comandante! —exclamaron a la vez corriendo hacia él, pudiendo ver las piernas heridas de Shinomori._

—_No tengo ninguna intención de terminar… como un simple comerciante de opio subterráneo —dijo mientras encendía un tabaco y se lo colocaba entre los labios—. Tendré mucho dinero con el nuevo opio… ¡Y conseguiré una riqueza vendiendo estas nuevas armas de fuego Gatlin! —exclamó mientras reía._

—_En otras palabras un comerciante de la muerte —dijo Misao desde su posición. Kaoru, Sanosuke y Misao se encontraban uno al lado del otro en el umbral de la gigantesca puerta por la cual los espías Oniwabanshu habían ingresado._

—_¡Bastardo! —exclamó Kaoru—. ¿Realmente quieres llenar tus manos con dinero, incluso si implica jugar con las vidas humanas? —preguntó iracunda, Kamiya. _

—_Escucha Kasshin… si tienes dinero, puedes tener mucho más poder que un espadachín por un largo tiro… ¡justo como esta arma Gatlin! ¡Dinero, es realmente la prueba del poder! ¡Realmente el "más fuerte" soy yo!—exclamó Kanryu—. ¡Cómo te burlaste de mí antes me ocuparé de ti primero, Aoshi! —gritó apuntándole con el gran arma para luego comenzar a disparar._

_Antes de que las balas le alcanzaran Shikijo se interpuso, recibiendo de lleno las balas en su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a todos. _

—_Shikijo… —susurró Aoshi atónito._

—_C—comandante… esa expresión no queda bien. Estoy feliz por haberle salvado la vida… sirviendo como escudo para usted, Comandante —dijo para luego caer en el suelo inerte._

—_Shikijo —repitió sin poder salir de su estado de shock._

—_¿Quién es el siguiente? —preguntó Kanryu._

—_¡Tú serás el próximo en morir! —gritó Hyottoko corriendo hacia él pero Takeda disparó y al poco tiempo el cadáver de Hyottoko cayó a los suelos._

—_Hyottoko —exclamó Aoshi sin poder soportar ver a otro de sus hombres caer._

_Pero de la espalda de Hyottoko saltó Beshimi, el cual saltó hacia Kanryu, para arrojar un torniquete al cartucho y así la ametralladora se atorara mas no llegó. Las balas impactaron en su cuerpo dejándole sin fuerzas para continuar y cayó junto a Hyottoko._

—_¡Beshimi! —gritó desesperado Shinomori._

—_Lo siento comandante —se disculpó Hyottoko._

—_Nosotros le fallamos incluso en el final —continuó Beshimi. Luego e decir esto ambos cerraron sus ojos para sumirse en el sueño eterno._

—_Eso estuvo cerca, muy cerca —dijo Kanryu mientras frotaba con una de sus manos su mentón._

—_Maldito… —susurró impotente Sagara. No pudo continuar con sus insultos ya que alguien posó una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Volteó y se sorprendió al ver que era Hannya. Kaoru y Sanosuke se colocaron en posición defensiva, listos para lo que sea._

—_Takani Megumi está en el observatorio del tercer piso… —les dijo._

—_Hannya… —susurró Misao, la cual se había dejado caer al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba en silencio, contemplando la muerte de sus amigos._

—_Kasshin… recoge tu espada —ordenó el espía. Ella volteó y pudo divisar el brillo del filo de la hoja de la espada._

—_Tomaré el estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu como un recuerdo cuando vaya al infierno —dijo Hannya para luego comenzar a correr._

—_¡Hannya! —exclamó Kaoru._

—_¿Qué vas…? —preguntó Sagara mas no pudo completar su pregunta._

—_Sano, cuida a Misao—Chan —dijo Kaoru para luego correr en dirección contraria a Hannya._

—_¡Daisuke! —exclamó Sanosuke._

—_¡Hannya! —gritó Aoshi viendo a su mejor espía correr hacia él._

_Takeda apuntó a Hannya con la ametralladora, mientras reía como desquiciado. —¡Comandante, adiós! —exclamó el espía en despedida, para luego recibir el disparo del arma de fuego de Kanryu en el medio del pecho._

_Kaoru corría a toda velocidad hacia su espada mientras que el cuerpo de Hannya caía al suelo el cual seguía recibiendo disparos._

_Ella llegó a donde estaba el arma y la empuñó. —¡Ya es suficiente! —dijo con voz en grito Takeda—. ¡Kasshin, ahora será tu fin! —sentenció—. Todos y cada uno de ellos no pudieron ni rasguñarme… y malgastaron sus vidas… ¡Muere Kasshin! —exclamó comenzando a disparar._

_Kaoru esquivó velozmente todas las balas mientras los gritos de sus amigos resonaban en los confines del lugar. —¡Daisuke! —exclamaron Misao y Sanosuke a coro._

_SI seguía así ya no sería capaz de esquivar las balas. Para su suerte en el mismo momento en el cual una de las balas rozó su hombro la ametralladora se quedó sin balas. Aprovechando el momento, se abalanzó sobre Takeda. Y con una rápida estocada rompió la manija del arma, así esta ya no funcionaría._

_Kanryu al verse indefenso ante el gran samurái comenzó a retroceder y a temblar nervioso. También pudo notar como sus ojos zafiros se tornaban color índigo, un bello e intenso índigo._

—_A—ayuda —balbuceó Takeda._

—_Si ruegas por tu vida… ¿Por qué no pide ayuda a su amigo el señor dinero? —exclamó dando un fuerte sablazo con el lado invertido de la espada, quedando el filo de esta hacia Kaoru. Kanryu cayó al suelo de espaldas con la nariz y algunos dientes rotos, vaya que tenía fuerza._

—_¡Lo hizo! —exclamó Sagara._

—_A—ayuda… Ayu… Ayud… —balbuceó con dificultad Kanryu._

_Kaoru envainó su espada mientras observaba de manera fría a Takeda. —¡Dai! —exclamó Sanosuke corriendo hacia ella siendo seguido por una triste Misao._

—_¡Vamos, Megumi—San está esperando! —demandó Kaoru._

—_Sí, —asintieron ambos. _

_Pero antes de marcharse, volteó y se dirigió a Aoshi. —No malgastaron su vida… Esas cuatro vidas Oniwabanshu vencieron sobre el arma Gatlin de Kanryu —dijo para luego retirarse._

_Subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta del laboratorio de golpe. Kaoru al entrar se encontró con Megumi, quien sostenía una daga a la altura de su cabeza, y con Sanosuke e cual sostenía la hoja de esta._

—_¿Qué diablos piensas que estás haciendo? —preguntó Sanosuke arrebatándole el arma._

—_El pecado de hacer Opio, y hacer que las personas sufran y mueran… solamente puedo arrepentirme con mi muerte —se lamentó._

—_¿Todavía estás diciendo eso? —estalló en cólera Sagara—. Daisuke, Misao y yo corrimos el riesgo para salvarte, ¿vas a desperdiciar todo ese esfuerzo? —preguntó—. ¡Pequeña idiota! —exclamó._

—_Pero… solo porque mueras… no significa que la gente que mataste volverá a la vida. En cambio, usando esta espada para salvar solo un alma más… es arrepentirse en el verdadero sentido… Así como Kasshin el destajador… vive hasta este mismo día —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa._

—_Kaoru… —susurró Misao._

_Megumi y Sanosuke al oír eso en los labios de Misao voltearon a verla. —¿Kaoru? ¿Quién es Kaoru, comadreja? —preguntó Sanosuke._

—_Kamiya Kaoru —dijo Kaoru colocándose entre medio. Se soltó el cabello y la cinta que se encontraba debajo de su flequillo—. Comprendo que se enfaden conmigo ahora pero… todo lo que he dicho es cierto. A pesar de ser una mujer mis ideales siguen siendo los de un samurái, siguen siendo los mismos y yo lucho por la libertad de este país. Además mis intenciones nunca serán diferentes —aseguró._

—_¡Eso quiere decir que he perdido contra una mujer! —exclamó Sagara._

_Megumi se puso de pie, ignorando a Sanosuke, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó._

—_Muchas gracias por salvarme —agradeció—. No sé que hubiera hecho sin vosotros —dijo._

—_No hay nada que agradecer, quiero que vengas con nosotros, Megumi—San, siempre eres y serás bienvenida —dijo._

* * *

—Vaya, si que has luchado mucho, Kaoru —dijo Ikumatsu.

—Así es, luego de esa batalla estuve dos días sin poder moverme debido al dolor físico —suspiró—. Al salir de ese ligar Aoshi supo que yo en realidad era una mujer, se presentó en el dojo y se disculpó. Luego de unos días aceptó a quedarse a vivir con nosotros —dijo ella.

—Ahora, el último que has conocido es a ese niño Yahiko —dijo Miaka.

—Así es, la historia es algo extraña por así decirlo—dijo ella.

* * *

_Kaoru se encontraba charlando con Megumi, mientras se arreglaba las ropas. Misao apareció corriendo por los pasillo, golpeando fuertemente sus pies contra el suelo._

—_¡Buenos días! —exclamó la joven de catorce años._

—_Buenos días —contestaron ambas mujeres en respuesta._

—_Buenos días —dijo Aoshi apareciendo en el lugar._

—_¡Buenos días! —Escucharon gritos desde la puerta. Las tres caminaron hacia la puerta para recibir al visitante._

—_¡Buenos días, cabeza de gallo! —exclamó Misao._

—_¿Qué haremos hoy mapache? —preguntó él._

—_Pues… —meditó._

—_¡Ya sé! —exclamó Megumi—. Deberíamos celebrar un alegre día como este._

—_¿Alegre? —preguntó Kaoru._

—_¿Nos invitas a comer? —preguntó ella sonriendo de una manera un tanto extraño._

—_¿Eh? —preguntó ella asombrada._

—_¡Me parece una gran idea! —exclamó Sanosuke._

—_Bien —suspiró resignada—. Esperadme un momento —dijo entrando en el dojo buscó su Katana y salió._

—_¿Irás cómo hombre? —preguntó Misao al ver su vestimentas que consistían en un hakama azul marino y un haori blanco._

—_Los prefiero así —dijo ella—. Y si deseáis ir a comer apúrense —dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente._

_Sagara, Takani y Makimachi corrieron tras ella, la cual se movía rápidamente entre la gente. Apartando a varias personas lograron alcanzar a la ligera mujer. Mientras que todos corrían, Aoshi los seguí caminando serenamente._

_Llegaron de manera rápida al centro de Kioto, una vez allí detuvieron su marcha para dedicarse a caminar._

—_¡Que afortunado soy, no tengo que comer tu comida Kaoru! —exclamó mientras sonreía Sanosuke._

—_Kaoru dijo que nos invitaba —dijo Megumi con malicia._

—_¡Yo quiero caldo de carne! —exclamaron Misao y Sanosuke a coro._

—_¿C—cuando dijimos caldo de carne? —se preguntó Kamiya—. ¿Oh? —dijo distraída al ver a un niño caminando con la cabeza gacha hacia un pequeño niño y lo que parecía ser su abuelo._

—_Ah, eso —exclamó el niño echándose sobre el mostrador, señalando algo en especial._

_El joven rápidamente le arrebató al pobre hombre el monedero, sin que este lo notara y se alejó con los brazos cruzados._

—_¿Cuál? —preguntó el anciano a su nieto._

—_¡Ese, ese! —exclamó el niño de manera insistente._

_El joven la oír las risas de ambos se detuvo y les miró por sobre su hombro._

—_Ya veo —dijo el abuelo del pequeño—. ¿Quieres ese?_

—_¡Me lo vas a comprar! —exclamó con emoción el niño._

_El joven impotente agarre en el monedero y dando un suspiro resignado, giró sobre sus talones y le colocó el monedero en la mano del niño y se alejó. Al ver eso el niño mira confundido el objeto en su mano._

—_¿Cuánto cuesta? —preguntó el anciano—. ¿Cuándo se me cayó? —se preguntó rebuscando en sus ropas al ver su monedero en las manos de su nieto._

_Kaoru se acercó al joven y colocó su palma abierta sobre la cabeza del niño. —¿Q—qué estás haciendo? —exclamó el joven alejándose de un salto._

—_Nada... pensé que eras un buen chico —dijo el sin mirarle pero con una pequeña sonrisa._

—_Daisuke —exclamó Misao, llamando de esa forma a la muchacha al ver que tenía compañía, jalándole el cabello arrastrándola lejos del niño—. Pensé que te retrasaste, todos se fueron —dijo ella._

—_¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Oyó Kaoru la voz del niño a la distancia._

—_Mira ese hombre lleva un Katana —le susurró una mujer a otra al ver pasar a Kaoru junto a Misao._

—_Se nota que es un respetado guerrero samurái, aunque es demasiado joven —le dijo su acompañante._

_Siguieron caminando juntas en silencio. Cuando llegaron al puente que cruzaba el río, fue empujada violentamente por un pequeño cuerpo. Ella se hizo a un lado, permitiéndose visualizar al ladrón que no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismo niño con el que había hablado hace unos momentos._

—_¡Espera! —exclamó Misao arrojándose sobre el joven, tumbándolo en el suelo boca abajo, presionando con sus manos la cabeza y la espalda del joven—. ¡Daisuke, es un ladronzuelo, tu monedero! —dijo arrojándosela, Kaoru la atrapó en el aire y observó al niño reprobatoriamente._

—_¡Maldición, suéltame comadreja! —exclamó el niño._

—_¡Que grosero! —exclamó Misao tomándolo por las solapas del haori verde que vestía—. ¡No sabes lo que es hacer enfadar a una Oniwabanshu! —exclamó con el ceño notablemente fruncido._

—_¡Cállate, comadreja! —gritó él._

—_Ya cálmense —dijo ella utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle a ambos que se detuvieran—. No me ayudes si mi bolsillo fuera robado —dijo ella ayudando a Misao a ponerse de pie—. Niño… —le llamó. _

—_Tú sabes… —exclamó extendiendo su brazo dispuesto a golpearle._

_Ella atrapó su mano en el aire y le dio su billetera. —No vuelvas a dejar que te atrapen, —dijo para luego seguir su camino, alejándose—. Bien, vamos —dijo ella._

—_¡Espera, Dai! —exclamó corriendo hacia ella._

_El niño frunció el ceño, se volteó y le arrojó la billetera en la cabeza. Ella volteó y la atrapó a tiempo, antes de que golpeara su cabeza o rostro._

—_¡No soy un niño! —gritó él—. ¡Soy de una familia samurái de Edo, Myojin Yahiko! —exclamó—. No he caído tan bajo como para que me tengan lástima, y tú me has acariciado la cabeza. ¡Solo te estaba molestando porque vi que tenías un espada, no me malinterpretes perdedor! —exclamó._

—_Niño… —dijo Kamiya._

—_¡Ya te dije que no soy un niño! —exclamó Myojin._

—_Sabes algo, luces como un niño pero posees corazón de adulto. Siento mucho haberte menospreciado —dijo ella pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Misao, para calmarla—. Sería mejor que cuidaras tu orgullo —dijo Kaoru, el niño frunció el ceño y se marchó._

—_Que arrogante —dijo Misao—. Un descendiente de samurái. Esa perseverancia es lo que llaman el alma de un guerrero. _

—_Será un gran samurái —dijo Kaoru observando al niño alejándose. _

—Luego llegamos al restaurante de Tae le preguntamos por él y ella nos informó que sus padres fallecieron cuando él era joven, y fue adoptado por el jefe de los Shuei Yakuza. Ellos le obligaron a ser un delincuente con la excusa de haber pagado todos los gastos médicos cuando su madre enfermó, pero todo fue una mentira. Luego lo rescatamos y lo acogimos en el _dojo_, fue una desilusión para él enterarse que yo era una mujer. Aunque ahora es mi alumno del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu y suele llamarme fea muy seguido, casi siempre —dijo Kaoru.

—Vaya, pobre niño —dijo Mei.

—Nadie se merece vivir algo así —se lamentó Minako.

—Está oscureciendo, es hora de que hagamos la cena —dijo Ikumatsu.

—Vamos —dijeron Mei, Miaka y Minako a la vez.

—Sí, —contestó Kaoru.

Las cinco mujeres se pusieron de pie y entraron en el dojo. Kaoru se asomó a la puerta y pudo divisar a Kenshin observando el atardecer, sin decir nada entró en el dojo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Kenshin… —susurró ella.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	5. El festival de Tanabata

Nobuhiro Watsuki es dueño de estos increíbles personajes.

* * *

_**El festival de Tanabata.**_

* * *

Ella caminó fuera de su habitación, solo llevaba puesta una yukata color azul lavanda claro, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, y sobre esta un haori suelto de un color azul un poco más oscuro. Sobre su hombro derecho caía una larga y gruesa trenza, que sujetaba todo su cabello oscuro.

Se trasladó por el pasillo hasta llegar al patio delantero, donde la noche se mostraba y la majestuosa luna se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Se sentó en el pequeño corredor, justo frente a la escalera de pocos peldaños.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kaoru—D…?

—No —interrumpió escuetamente—. Por favor no me llames así, al menos no mientras estemos solos —pidió, volteándose a verle. Se sorprendió de que solo llevara puesto una yukata blanca que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, y su cabello estuviera sujeto en la conocida coleta alta. Al parecer no le molestaba que le vieran algo desarreglado.

Ella se recostó contra la delgada pared de papel y madera, permitiéndose admirar la luna. Kenshin se sentó junto a ella, sabía que algo no estaba bien. Kaoru no solía levantarse en medio de la noche solamente para observar la luna, algo debía inquietarla.

—Alguien está por los alrededores —dijo ella al notar su inquietud.

— ¿Quién crees que sea? —peguntó.

—Tengo demasiados enemigos como para saberlo —suspiró—. Aunque no creo que esté de visita —dijo poniéndose de pie, entrando al _dojo _nuevamente.

A los minutos salió, vistiendo el tan conocido uniforme _Ishin_ _shishi_, sobre su haori llevaba otro de color negro, del cual sobresalía una larga y peligrosa espada. Y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Kenshin también volvió a entrar al _dojo _para luego salir vistiendo su "uniforme alternativo" que consistía en un haori verde, sobre este un haori negro suelto, del cual sobresalían una espada y una _kodachi_, y un hakama marrón.

—Vamos —dijo Kaoru mientras se acomodaba las sandalias. Kenshin asintió, mientras se acomodaba los guantes que sus manos cubrían. Kaoru hizo lo mismo, pretendiendo no estar desarreglada.

Ellos caminaron por el amplio patio del _dojo_, abrieron la gran puerta del portón y salieron teniendo mucho cuidado con cada movimiento que realizaban. Ella iba adelante, pues era la que mejor conocía Edo, mientras que Kenshin cuidaba sus espaldas.

—Hiruma Gohei —susurró Kaoru deteniéndose—. No creí volver a vernos —dijo.

—Vengo a devolverte un favor, el favor de romperte ambas manos dejándote indefenso, sin poder utilizar la espada —dijo apareciendo entre las sombras junto con un grupo de al menos diez hombres.

—Tú siempre tan considerado —dijo ella sarcásticamente desenvainando su espada. Kenshin pudo notar que Kaoru forzaba la voz para que esta sonara más grave, para lograr convencer a todos de que era hombre.

—Veo que has traído a un amigo y si no me equivoco es el legendario Hitokiri Battousai —rió Hiruma.

—No te ha bastado con las batallas que ya hemos tenido hace dos años, por lo que veo —dijo Kamiya de manera agresiva.

—Eres soberbio, Daisuke y eso me gusta. Muéstrame al gran asesino que llevas dentro —dijo Gohei.

—Sigue esperando, pues nunca verás algo que no existe —dijo viendo como Kenshin mantenía la calma, ni siquiera había desenvainado su espada.

—Bien, comencemos —exclamó Gohei haciéndoles señas a sus hombres para que rodearan a Kaoru, mientras que Kenshin se mantenía al margen de la pelea. Esa era un pelea de Kaoru, no suya, no debía meterse a menos de que ella realmente lo necesite. Además Kaoru podría acabar rápidamente con ellos, con solo ver como sostenían sus espadas notabas que eran novatos.

—Nunca has sabido luchar solo, Hiruma —dijo colérica la joven.

—Nunca te ha molestado, después de todo un buen asesino goza de sus víctimas —rió Gohei—. Muéstrame como ha crecido el estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, el mismo estilo que hoy mismo mandaré al abismo —dijo él.

— ¡Maldito! —exclamó ella—. Nunca has sabido defenderte tu solo, siempre has necesitado de tus hombres. No eres más que un maldito cobarde. Y ahora incapaz de utilizar tu espada contra mí, solo vienes a disfrutar de la función —dijo iracunda.

— ¡Vamos, atacadle! —demandó Gohei.

Kaoru supo que no tenía otra opción, debería luchar. Ella tomó el extremo superior de la funda que ocultaba la hoja de su espada y observó a cada hombre que la rodeaba. A juzgar por sus posturas y su forma de sostener la espada, solo eran novatos sedientos de sangre.

—No se acerquen, no quiero herirlos —dijo Kamiya.

Los demás rieron y se miraron entre ellos, creyendo que podrían acabar fácilmente con ella. ¡Qué equivocados estaban!

—Los únicos que saldrán heridos serán ustedes —gritaron a coro, refiriéndose a Kenshin, quien se encontraba en un mortal silencio apoyado en la pared de una casa, y a ella.

Ella corrió hacia ellos, sin molestarse en desenvainar su espada, la quitó de su cinturón, aún envainada y con fuerza golpeó el rostro y cuello del primero que se abalanzó sobre ella. Giró sobre sí misma y atacó a un par con golpes repetitivos en el estómago.

—Tres menos —dijo ella—. Faltan siete —dijo para luego comenzar a correr entre ellos. Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre ella, mientras corría, pero le fue imposible herirla, como también le fue imposible esquivar los duros golpes en todo su tórax, de parte de ella.

Ella desenvainó su espada, tomando con una mano su espada y con la otra la vaina de la Katana. —Terminemos con esta absurda pelea —dijo con demasiada frialdad. Debía mostrarse fuerte ante ese maldito asesino.

Ella dio un ágil salto, aterrizando a las espaldas de los que restaban y, aprovechando su distracción, arremetió contra ellos con estocadas dobles, utilizando la vaina de su Katana como otra espada.

La batalla se detuvo cuando el estruendoso sonido du una bala cortando el viento se dejó escuchar; al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo el último hombre, del séquito de Gohei Hiruma, al suelo inconsciente.

La bala ni siquiera le rozó, debido al rápido movimiento que había realizado. Miró hacia los lados, asegurándose de que nadie se encontraba cerca.

— ¿Buscas ayuda Kasshin? —preguntó Hiruma, logrando que ella enfocara su vista zafiro en él—. Nadie vendrá, cuando se oye un disparo a la noche se hace todo menos salir a ver qué sucede —dijo él—. No tienes escapatoria, es demasiada distancia como para saltar hacia aquí. No podrás defenderte, ya es hora de dejar las espadas de lado.

Ella dejó la vaina en su cinto y tomó con ambas manos la empuñadura de su espada, mientras flexionaba las piernas. Ella corrió hacia su dirección y cuando vio la oportunidad dio un gran salto, al mismo tiempo que una bala cortaba el viento.

Kenshin apretó el agarre en la empuñadura de su espada, ella corría peligro. Si esa bala la alcanzaba, podría matarla.

Ella, aún en el aire, pudo inclinarse hacia la derecha y así evitar la bala. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, golpeó la frente de Gohei con el extremo de la empuñadura de su espada y golpeó de manera insistente su pecho y sus costados fuertemente con su espada. Finalmente, tomó su Katana con ambas manos y dio una brutal estocada vertical, desde abajo hacia arriba. Se alejó de un salto y cayó al suelo arrodillada, al mismo tiempo que Gohei caía al suelo inconsciente.

Su respiración era agitada, había luchado con casi una docena de hombres al mismo tiempo, no había motivo para no estar cansada. Kenshin se acercó a ella y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Luego caminó hacia los que se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo y desenfundó su espada dispuesto a asesinarlos.

— ¡No! —exclamó—. No debes matarlos, a pesar de todo ellos no merecen morir. AL menos no inconscientes. Déjalos —pidió.

—Volverán a buscarnos, es mejor acabarlos ahora —dijo Kenshin, haciendo caso omiso a la joven y sin pensarlo dos veces mató a todos los que se encontraban en el suelo, exceptuando a Gohei—. Listo— dijo limpiándose con su manga su rostro, que había sido salpicado con la sangre de los hombres que yacían en el suelo.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban empapados en sangre y con las ropas rasgadas. Gohei no era un tipo fácil de vencer, pero su soberbia y confianza le jugaban la contra.

—Bien, es hora de irnos. No queremos que las damas se preocupen —dijo notando la mirada perdida de Kenshin. ¿Sentiría culpas?

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos incoherentes. Él era un asesino, no sentiría culpas en este momento, pero tal vez con el tiempo sí.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos, dejando rastros de sangre. Sangre que no era suya. EN ese momento se permitió reflexionar sobre lo que habían hecho.

Se detuvo de golpe y observó fijamente a Kenshin. Él al notar eso también detuvo su marcha y le miró por sobre su hombro, esperando una explicación. Ella caminó hacia el _hitoriki _y tomando el extremo de la manga de su haori limpió con cuidado las pequeñas gotas de sangre que aún perduraban en su rostro. Kenshin tomó delicadamente su mano y la alejó.

—Gracias —dijo volteándose nuevamente, comenzando a alejarse.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos al notar que… se estaba enamorando de él. No era buen momento para ver eso, pero en ese momento había confirmado sus sospechas. Se estaba enamorando de Himura Kenshin. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran en sus ojos, mientras observaba la espalda del joven alejarse lentamente. Extendió su brazo, como si quisiera alcanzarlo, tocarlo aunque él estaba lejos, demasiado lejos.

—Kenshin…

* * *

Sanosuke entró en la sala de la gran habitación en la que se hospedaban con una bandeja repleta de comida.

— ¿Te comerás todo eso? —preguntó Misao al ver a Sagara entrar en la sala que unía todas las habitaciones.

—En un principio sí, pero nos soy egoísta así que les guardaré un poco —dijo encogiéndose de hombros el guerrero.

— ¡Cabeza de pollo, no es tiempo para pensar en comida! —exclamó Takani—. Aún no hemos encontrado a Kaoru. Ya es siete de julio y no sabemos nada de ella. Según la carta llegó el dos de julio, siete días después de enviar la carta —meditó—. Nos hemos tardado demasiado —murmuró.

—Nos hemos tardado nueve días —suspiró Misao.

—No deben impacientarse, ella está con vida, es una mujer astuta y muy fuerte —les calmó Aoshi.

—Aún así, debemos buscar a Kaoru —dijo Megumi.

—Hoy es el festival de Tanabata, Kaoru ama esta fecha. Tal vez esté en el festival, comienza al atardecer —dijo Misao.

—Bien allí la buscaremos —dijo Yahiko mientras se sentaba junto a Sanosuke, quien comía hasta casi atragantarse.

* * *

Kaoru su encontraba en su habitación, vistiéndose lentamente. Aún pensando en lo ocurrido a medianoche. Cerró sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña lagrimilla traviesa se deslizó por su mejilla.

¿Tan tonta había sido para no notar que cada vez que estaba junto a él se sentía feliz? ¿Ahora notaba que se estaba comenzando a enamorar?

Se acomodó el kimono amarillo liso y el obi verde seco que se había puesto y se sujetó el cabello en una coleta alta con un lazo de color verde agua.

Luego de eso rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba; la daga que siempre llevaba con ella. Debía ser precavida, si no podía llevar una _Katana _ llevaría una daga.

Caminó fuera de la habitación pensando en qué haría. Sabía que si todo seguía así el espíritu y corazón de Kenshin se consumiría en una profunda oscuridad y soledad. Se arrepentía, había dejado ir demasiado lejos todo ese asunto. Debía convencer a Kenshin, para que dejara de matar. Aunque, había visto varias veces la melancolía en su mirada, seguramente recordando a su esposa. No sabía con detalles sobre su muerte, lo que si le habían informado era que había fallecido en una de sus batallas hace tres años. Debía ser duro para él.

Aún así no comprendía cómo él podía cargar con todas esas muertes sin enloquecer. Su mirada dorada siempre ocultaba algo, siempre ocultaba su verdadero ser. Seguramente había sido un golpe muy duro para él.

—Buenos días —saludó Kaoru al encontrarse con las damas que le acompañaban sentadas en el suelo del parqué.

—Buenos días —dijeron las cuatro haciendo una reverencia, Kaoru les devolvió la reverencia y siguió caminando. Se sorprendió al ver a Kenshin haciendo la colada, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre hacer los quehaceres de la casa.

Una vez que terminó caminó hacia donde ellas estaban. —Gracias —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él en cambio no dijo nada, solo se limitó a desviar la mirada. Pero no pudo evitar mirar a Kaoru de reojo, admirando la preciosa mirada de Kaoru.

Aún no comprendía algo; ella había tenido miles de oportunidades para escapar, mas no lo hizo. Y aunque había hecho intentos de escape ella siempre se echaba hacia atrás, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Le había ayudado en sus combates y había permanecido a su lado, incluso dijo no importarle su pasado. Entonces lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era protegerla, ¡sí! eso haría. La protegería con su vida.

Volvió su mirada donde Kaoru estaba, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba. — ¿Y Kaoru—Dono? —preguntó buscándola con la mirada.

—Por allí —señaló Ikumatsu a Kaoru, la cual estaba recibiendo al doctor Genzai y a sus nietas.

—Buenos días, doctor Genzai —saludó alegremente ella.

—Buenos días Kaoru, —saludó el nombrado—. Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a mis nietas —dijo Genzai.

—No por supuesto, usted sabe que Ayame—chan y Susume—Chan son bienvenidas —dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Kaoru, Nee—san! —exclamó Susume corriendo hacia ella siendo seguida por Ayame.

— ¡Juguemos! —exclamó la más pequeña.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó cerrando sus ojos, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, a la vez que las niñas tomaban sus manos y tiraban de ellas.

Pero de golpe ambas se detuvieron. —Kaoru, Nee—san —llamó Susume—. ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó señalando a Kenshin, quien se encontraba mirándolas fijamente.

—Ese es Kenshin, es un amigo de Nee—San —explicó ella.

Las niñas corrieron hacia Himura y se detuvieron una vez que estuvieron delante de él. Se miraron entre sí y finalmente cada una se aferró a una de sus piernas.

Kaoru rió ante la escena, mientras que Kenshin caminaba con dificultad hacia ella. Luego Kamiya entró al dojo y salió rápidamente con un globo de papel en las manos.

— ¡Niñas, vengan, juguemos! —exclamó Kaoru—. Dejen a Kenshin, é tiene cosas que hacer.

Las niñas obedecieron y rápidamente comenzaron a jugar con el globo de papel que Kaoru les había entregado.

—Lamento eso —se disculpó Kaoru—. Las niñas suelen ser algo revoltosas —confesó.

—No se preocupe, Kaoru—Dono. Los niños suelen ser así —dijo él restándole importancia, mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse.

—Kenshin —le detuvo—. Iremos al festival de Tanabata, ¿quieres acompañarnos? —preguntó esperanzada.

Él le miró por sobre su hombro, examinó a Kaoru y finalmente asintió. Así se entretendría un poco y podría despejar la mente.

—Bien —sonrió ella. Kenshin la acompañaría y eso la hacía feliz, su sola compañía le alegraba.

—Kaoru—Dono —le llamó Kenshin, deteniéndose.

— ¿Si, Kenshin? —dijo ella. Las damas estaban sorprendidas al ver como Kaoru tuteaba a Battousai, sin faltar el respeto pero sin formalidad.

—Su padre, ¿se llamaba Kojiro? —preguntó él. Hace días había visto que en la lápida del padre decía el nombre "Kamiya Kojiro" en lugar de "Kamiya Naoshiro"

—Así es, solo que luego de la muerte de mi madre cambió su nombre. Seguramente para olvidar los dolorosos momentos, cuando mi madre murió él se mostró más rígido y más estricto. Pero un día lo hallé llorando, abrazado a un kimono de mi madre —relató la joven Kamiya—. Después de todo, hasta el hombre más fuerte tiene debilidades —dijo. Kenshin pudo notar el dolor que le producía pronunciar esas palabras, así que no preguntó nada más. Solo se quedó en silencio.

* * *

Megumi se arregló el cabello mientras caminaba ansiosa por la habitación. —Megumi, creo que deberías quedarte quieta o harás un hoyo en el suelo —se mofó Yahiko.

—Yahiko—Chan tiene razón, debes tranquilizarte —dijo Misao, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Yahiko.

— ¡No puedo, se supone que el cabeza de gallo estaría aquí antes del atardecer pero aún no aparece! —exclamó.

—Señorita Takani debería calmarse —pidió Aoshi.

Megumi se detuvo y miró a Aoshi con seriedad. A veces se preguntaba cómo Kaoru había perdonado a ese tipo, luego de casi matarla. —No puedo Shinomori, mi amiga está desaparecida y yo no puedo hacer nada —dijo—. ¡Esa grandísima boba, si no se hubiera precipitado…! —exclamó Megumi con impotencia.

—Cálmese señorita Takani —repitió Shinomori.

Misao, quien se encontraba pensativa, cerró los ojos con impotencia al recordar algo en especial. —Que tonta —exclamó golpeándose su frente con la mano abierta.

— ¿Qué ocurre comadreja? —preguntó Yahiko.

—El otro día, en el Akabeko Sanosuke encontró a uno de sus compañeros apostadores. Un tal "Kenshin" que estaba acompañado por un joven llamado Daisuke Takeda —dijo Misao.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Megumi.

— ¿No lo notan? —preguntó sorprendida al ver que todos negaban—. Daisuke es el nombre del "hermano" de Kaoru —dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos—. Mientras que Takeda era el apellido de Kanryu. Ha hecho una combinación para que nosotros lo notáramos —explicó Misao.

Misao golpeó su puño cerrado contra su palma abierta, mientras miraba atentamente a Misao. — ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? —preguntó Takani.

—Acabo de recordarlo —se excusó.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Sanosuke exhausto y sudoroso.

— ¿Qué…?

—No lo querrás saber, mujer zorro —dijo Sanosuke entrando.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que ese tal Kenshin es el Hitokiri Battousai —razonó Yahiko.

— ¡Debemos hallar a Kaoru, ya! —chilló Megumi.

—Hallaremos a Jou—Chan, tranquila —le calmó Sanosuke.

—Bien, pero la buscaremos en el festival —dijo Megumi más serena, aunque sus ganas de estrangular a Kaoru aún seguían vigentes.

* * *

Kaoru luego de bañarse, se vistió con un precioso kimono azul marino, un obi rojo y sujetó su cabello con un lazo de color índigo, el cual resaltaba sus preciosos ojos azules.

Se acomodó las sandalias y salió del dojo, donde los demás la esperaban. Se posó junto a Ikumatsu y Minako, las cuales no dejaban de hacer comentarios que le causaban desinterés. Las niñas corrieron fuera de los terrenos del dojo, desapareciendo de su rango de visión.

—Las niñas aman el festival de Tanabata —comentó Genzai, acelerando el paso para no perder de vista a sus nietas.

—Buscaremos a las niñas —dijeron las cuatro mujeres al unísono, alejándose corriendo. Dejando a propósito a Kenshin y a Kaoru solos.

—Tanabata es mi día favorito, en el cual mi padre le pidió compromiso a mi madre —sonrió recordando los relatos de su madre.

Kenshin oyó con interés y atención todo lo que Kaoru decía hasta finalmente llegar al bazar en el cual se festejaba el festival.

El sol rápidamente se hundió en las aguas permitiéndole a la brillante luna, mostrar su grandeza y belleza.

—Qué bonita noche, ¿no crees? —preguntó Kaoru acercándose un poco más a él.

—Así es, es preciosa —coincidió Himura, sintiendo su cercanía.

Ella se acercó a un pequeño mostrador donde exponían bellísimos anillos. Kaoru observaba uno en especial, era un anillo de oro con un zafiro en el medio de este un zafiro y en cada lado de la piedra preciosa había un pequeño diamante incrustado.

—Son preciosos, ¿no? —dijo la vendedora.

—Así es —coincidió Kaoru.

— ¿Sois pareja, están buscando anillos de compromiso? —preguntó la amable señora, haciendo que a Kaoru los colores se le subieran al rostro.

—No —se apresuró a negar, mientras que Kenshin se mantenía en silencio y a la vez algo sorprendido—. Solo somos amigos.

—Pues es la primera vez que veo a un par de amigos tan cercanos —dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

Ellos en silencio se alejaron de lugar, caminando a la par mientras una suave brisa acariciaba sus rostros. El silencio se tornaba cada vez más incómodo para Kaoru, mientras que Kenshin no le daba importancia a lo que la mujer había dicho anteriormente.

De golpe Kaoru se detuvo, había oído un par de voces familiares. Miró por sobre su hombro de donde provenían las voces y se sorprendió al ver al cabeza de gallo junto a Misao dándole la espalda.

Kenshin, al notar la inquietud de la mujer, se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y jaló de ella. Arrastrándola hacia donde los demás estaban, sin notar el sonrojo de la muchacha.

—Se han tardado —dijo Ikumatsu observando a los dos jóvenes.

—Lo lamento mucho —se disculpó Kaoru una vez que él le soltó.

—Es una noche preciosa —suspiró Mei.

—Hermosa, nunca había visto la luna tan grande —dijo Miaka.

Ella caminó en silencio detrás de todos, cada vez quedándose más atrás. Con la esperanza de poder regresar con sus amigos y así olvidar al Battousai. Aunque le costaría demasiado.

Fue sacada bruscamente de sus cavilaciones al sentir a alguien chocar contra ella, al juzgar por su estatura un niño. Cayó al suelo sentada, mientras oía los quejidos de la persona con la cual había chocado. Se puso de pie y miró a la persona que a duras penas había logrado levantarse.

—Yahiko—Chan —susurró al reconocer al niño, que ahora le daba la espalda.

Al oír su nombre él se volteó y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que Kaoru Kamiya. —Fea… —susurró el niño incrédulo.

— ¡Yahiko! —le llamó Misao—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó acercándose a él.

—Parece que has visto un fantasma Yahiko—Chan —Dijo Sanosuke quien había llegado detrás de Misao.

Todos levantaron la vista, para ver qué era lo que Yahiko miraba con tanta sorpresa. ¡Vaya asombro se llevaron los jóvenes al ver a Kaoru frente a ellos!

— ¿Qué os ocurre? —preguntó Megumi al llegando al lugar, agitada debido a la carrera. Misao se acercó a Megumi y con una mano movió la cabeza de Megumi, para que esta pudiera ver lo que ellos observaban con tanto asombro.

—Señorita Kamiya, por fin nos volvemos a ver —saludó Aoshi colocándose junto a la nombrada.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla. Desorientada, llevó su mano al lugar afectado y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Tonta! —exclamó Megumi—. No vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—Kaoru—Chan nos has preocupado mucho —dijo Misao.

— ¿Dónde has estado Jou—Chan? —preguntó en un suspiro Sanosuke mientras pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica, una vez que Megumi se alejó.

—Larga historia —suspiró.

—Debemos volver a Kioto, —dijo Misao—.Todos te hemos extrañado, en el Aoiya y en el Akabeko han preguntado por ti todo el tiempo —dijo.

Kenshin se detuvo al no ver a Kaoru. Sin avisar a nadie, ni decir nada se volteó para ir en su busca. A la distancia pudo reconocerla, hablando un grupo de personas, al parecer por la cercanía de los muchachos hacia la joven Kamiya, eran sus amigos.

Se quedó en su sitio, viendo cómo ella charlaba alegremente con ellos. Al parecer no notaba ni le importaba su presencia, así que giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia donde los demás estaban. Kaoru se iría de vuelta a Kioto y él… se sentía vacío, sin saber la razón.

—Kaoru… —susurró Himura.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

Muchas gracias a Zury Himura y a Kaoru Taisho. Aunque no tenga muchos lectores, para mí es un placer escribir esta historia. Y la finalizaré, ya que a mí me encanta completar los trabajos, para luego leerlos y disfrutar de ellos.

Así que gracias y nos vemos pronto.


	6. De vuelta en Kioto

Estos geniales personajes le pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

_**De vuelta en Kioto.**_

* * *

Tras fatídicos días de viaje, habían llegado a Kioto. Desde la noche anterior que estaba allí. Luego de explicarles todo a sus antiguos acompañantes se marchó junto a sus amigos. Había vuelto pensando que no volvería a ver nunca más a Kenshin, hasta que recordó que, lamentablemente, ella era un guerrero más del Ishin shishi. Debía ir esa misma noche, seguramente Kenshin ya había vuelto. Así que se verían las caras nuevamente. Aunque no quisiera ir esa noche al cuartel, debía hacerlo o irían a buscarla y probablemente eso podría en peligro a sus amigos. Y eso no lo permitiría.

—Kaoru—Chan —le llamó Misao, al halarla sentada en el suelo del parqué delantero del dojo.

— ¿Eh? —Su mirada distraída se posó sobre su amiga.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó ella.

—No, no ocurre nada —dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras alisaba su kimono de entrenamiento.

—Te conozco, Kaoru —dijo tomando su muñeca, impidiendo que se alejara—. Dime qué te ocurre —demandó.

Ella suspiró y se volteó hacia Misao y sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó. Buscando consuelo, desde que había descubierto su amor por Kenshin, que crecía cada día más y más.

—Estoy bien, solo es que hace más de un mes que no los veía, los he extrañado demasiado. Aún no me acostumbro a estar de vuelta —confesó Kaoru.

Misao sonrió levemente y correspondió el abrazo. Ella también le había extrañado mucho y era un alivio verla otra vez.

— ¿Os vais a quedar así todo el día o me ayudarán a cocinar? —preguntó Megumi apareciendo con un cuchillo en mano.

Kaoru suspiró y sonrió. — ¡Yo no corto las berenjenas! —exclamó entrando al dojo.

— ¡Oye, yo no cortaré esa cosa negra otra vez, es tu turno! —gritó Misao corriendo tras ella.

Megumi les alcanzó, antes de que pudieran desatar una catástrofe en la cocina. Al llegar se encontró con ambas mujeres cortando vegetales frenéticamente, haciendo una competencia entre ellas para saber quién cortaba más verduras en menor tiempo.

— ¡Ya deténganse! —exclamó Megumi—. Lo único que lograrán es cortarse un dedo y yo no las curaré—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Kaoru sonrió, amaba esas competencias con Misao y extrañaba oír los regaños de Megumi. ¡Estaba de vuelta!

—Kaoru, no toques la sopa o la arruinarás —se mofó Megumi, dándole un empujón fuera de la cocina.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y torció el gesto en una mueca de molestia. —Saldando cuentas mujer zorro, y hablando de eso ¿cómo vais tú y Sanosuke? —pregunto con malicia.

— ¿Cómo voy yo y quién? —preguntó el recién llegado, logrando hacer que un tenue sonrojo se apoderara de las mejillas de Megumi.

—Me retiro, hagan lo que quieran mientras que no quemen la casa estará todo bien. Debo darle a Yahiko su paliza del día —dijo desapareciendo de la cocina de un salto.

Con ese "entrenamiento" que había tenido con los Ishin shishi su velocidad y agilidad habían aumentado. Aunque obviamente no igualaba al gran Hitokiri Himura Battousai.

— ¡Venga, Yahiko, espera a que me cambia y tendrás tu clase de hoy! —gritó al ver al niño pasar. Dejando al pobre desconcertado corrió hacia su habitación, se colocó el traje de entrenamiento, tomó su bokken y corrió hacia donde había dejado a Yahiko.

Ambos caminaron a la sala de entrenamientos y una vez listos se dispusieron a comenzar con el entrenamiento diario.

— ¡Empecemos! —exclamó Kaoru lista.

— ¡Sí! —gritó Yahiko corriendo hacia ella.

Ella se concentró y pudo encontrar rápidamente la manera de derribar a Myojin. En el momento que él atacó ella se movió unos centímetros al costado, evitando el golpe de la shinai. Golpeó con el bokken la muñeca y el brazo del niño, dio un salto y giró sobre sí misma aún en el aire, para luego atacar con una estocada diagonal, de derecha a izquierda desde arriba hacia abajo. Golpeando con ese ataque el cuello, uno de sus hombro, el pecho y abdomen. Finalmente, una vez que tuvo los pies sobre la tierra dio una estocada vertical, dejando fuera de combate a Yahiko.

—Es la primare vez que acabas con él tan rápido. —Oyó a sus espaldas.

—No ha entrenado por un mes completo, está fuera de forma —dijo ella.

—Es la primera vez que veo ese ataque, ¿cómo se llama?

— ¿A cuál te refieres, Sanosuke?

—El que has hecho hace unos segundos —dijo él.

—Ese ataque fue inventado por mi padre, pero no es una técnica del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, ese golpe nunca tuvo nombre y él me lo enseñó, justo antes de que fuera a la guerra—explicó.

—Ya veo… debe ser peligroso —dijo acercándose.

—Lo es, con una Katana resultaría un ataque sumamente mortal —dijo ella—. Este ataque morirá conmigo. Nunca se lo enseñaré a Yahiko —dijo Kaoru.

—Él lo querrá saber luego de haberlo visto —dijo Sagara viendo al niño que se encontraba desmayado en el suelo.

—Tal vez, pero no lo sabrá —dijo tomando a Yahiko como saco de papas para luego llevarlo a su habitación y después volver.

— ¡Ya está lista la comida! —exclamaron Misao y Megumi desde la cocina.

— ¡Ya voy! —gritaron a la vez ambos jóvenes hambrientos.

* * *

—Ha estado delicioso Megumi —felicitó Yahiko, quién luego de desertar corrió al comedor al percibir el aroma de la comida.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Megumi.

—Oye, enano, que no se te olvide que yo también ayudé —dijo Misao cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Cállate comadreja! —exclamó Yahiko.

— ¿Nunca os cansáis de pelear? —preguntó resoplando Sanosuke.

— ¡No te metas, cabeza de gallo! —gritaron ambos jóvenes a la vez.

—Venga, callaos que luego el vecino se queja con sus chillidos —dijo Kaoru.

—Ese hombre siempre fue y será un hombre amargado —dijo Yahiko apoyando su mejilla en su palma abierta.

—Como tú —dijo Misao en un susurro mirando hacia la puerta abierta que conducía al patio delantero.

—Repítelo —dijo Kaoru riendo. Megumi y Sanosuke rieron a la vez causando fastidio en Yahiko.

— ¡Eso no ha sido gracioso! —exclamó el niño.

—Cálmate, o te saldrán arrugas —dijo Megumi colocando su mano sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Déjame! —exclamó Yahiko—. Pobre de mí, se burlan de un niño —dijo con demasiado drama.

—Buen provecho, la comida a estado deliciosa —dijo Kaoru dejando el cuenco de comida vacío en la mesa, para luego levantarse y alejarse dejando a todos sorprendidos por el brusco cambio de comportamiento de Kamiya.

Ella caminó por los pasillos sin esperar encontrarse a Aoshi. — ¿Sucede algo señorita Kaoru? —preguntó él.

—No —respondió—. ¿Tú no has comido?

—No, no tengo apetito. He desayunado algo tarde hoy —dijo mientras pasaba a su lado, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Ella entró en su habitación, se cambió velozmente el traje de entrenamiento por un bello y sencillo kimono morado, se asomó al patio delantero y pudo ver que Sanosuke se encontraba descansando en el parqué. Así que corrió hacia el patio trasero y salió por la puerta que había allí.

Una vez en la calle, se perdió entre la gente. Necesitaba pensar las cosas con claridad. No podía creer que se haya enamorado de Kenshin, en tan solo un mes. ¿En tan poco tiempo la gente se puede enamorar? ¡Qué confusas eran las mujeres! Esperen… ella era mujer. ¡Así que la complicada era ella misma!

Resopló cansada, eso no estaba ayudando. Sino que la estaba confundiendo aún más. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Además esa noche debía ir al cuartel de los Ishin Shishi, seguramente Kenshin ya había llegado a Kioto. O tal vez no. No lo sabía y eso la desesperaba aún más. ¡Maldición que tonta!

Se detuvo al llegar al Akabeko, suspirando entró al restaurante. Siendo recibida por el delicioso aroma a comida. Se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la puerta. Apoyándose aburrida a la delgada pared, esperando a que Tae le atendiera.

—Kaoru —exclamó Tae al verla—. ¿Dónde has estado, muchacha, me has tenido preocupada? —dijo posando sus mano sobre sus hombros.

—Lo lamento Tae—San, pero me he ido junto a Daisuke a Edo—dijo en partes.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó—. Si recuerdo haberlo visto junto a un muchacho pelirrojo hace unas semanas —dijo pensativa.

—Hace una semana —se apresuró a decir.

— ¿Y dónde está? —preguntó, poniendo nerviosa a Kaoru por tantas preguntas.

—Quién sabe —fingió un suspiró—. Ha viajado por todo Japón —dijo ella.

—Qué bien por él —sonrió—. Sois muy parecidos, yo misma diría que son la misma persona. Además tienen casi la misma edad —dijo Tae.

—El es un año mayor que yo —dijo, mientras su telaraña de mentiras crecía cada vez más.

—Pues, dile que cuando vuelva de sus viajecitos como samurái que me visite —dijo ella—. Ah, se me olvidaba. ¿Qué comerás? —preguntó.

—Tomaré un té solamente —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Enseguida —dijo Tae poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a traer su pedido.

Ella suspiró, odiaba mentirle a Tae. Algún día, ella sabría la verdad. De eso estaba segura. Y Tae la mataría por no contarle nada, aunque prefería que no contarle aún.

—Señorita Kamiya —dijo alguien sentándose en su mesa, frente a ella.

—Takuma—San —saludó al reconocer al hombre.

—Hoy habrá una reunión a media noche, debes ir. Todo el clan Choshu se reunirá a la media noche en una casona en las afueras de la ciudad, a orillas del río, es de vital importancia que Battousai y tú estén como respaldo por si nos atacan —dijo él.

— ¿Por qué no solo Battousai? —preguntó ella.

—Porque a pesar de ser el mejor Hitokiri que el Ishin Shishi tiene, no podrá con todos si nos ataca el Shinsen—Gumi —dijo Takuma.

—Pues defiéndanlo, el Ishin Shishi tiene muchos asesinos más —dijo Kamiya cruzándose de brazos.

—Podríamos perderlos, además Himura siempre trabaja solo. Pero ahora la necesitamos ya que ha sido la única capaz de luchar junto a Himura sin ser asesinada. Ustedes son los mejores asesinos que nosotros tenemos —dijo él—. Además ha jurado lealtad. Eso quiere decir que no puede negarse —le recriminó.

—Está bien iré cuando pueda —suspiró, mientras que el hombre se ponía de pie—. Pero… —le detuvo—. Antes debe contestar mi duda.

—Está bien —contestó.

— ¿Qué edad tenía Battousai al comenzar con esta matanza?

—Catorce —contestó antes de marcharse del lugar, confundido por la pregunta de la mujer.

Ella se levó una mano a la boca, para reprimir un grito. ¡Qué abominación! Recobró la compostura al ver que Tae se acercaba con la taza de té humeante, al llegar se disculpó por la tardanza y le dejó el té en la mesa.

—Muchas gracias —dijo antes de beber lentamente el té caliente, bastante caliente.

Al finalizar, dejó dinero sobre la mesa suficiente para pagar lo consumido, caminó hacia la pera y salió silenciosamente.

Ahora notaba el por qué él ni se inmutaba a la hora de cometer asesinatos. Había sido obligado a matar a tan corta edad, eso era algo horrible. Aunque si él había elegido eso, ella no podía hacer nada.

Una vez que llegó al dojo, se detuvo frente al portón, seguramente estarían preocupados por ella. Suspirando, entró en el patio de su hogar ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Entró en silencio, observó a los lados y nada. Suspiró de alivio y corrió hacia dentro del dojo.

— ¡Kaoru! —exclamó Takani al verla.

— ¿Qué ocurre Megumi? —preguntó volteándose a verla.

— ¿Dónde has ido? —peguntó Misao, quien se encontraba detrás de Megumi.

—Jou—Chan, es peligros que andes como si nada con Battousai suelto por ahí —dijo Sagara, apoyándose en la pared.

—He ido al Akabeko, a hablar con Tae —se defendió Kaoru—. Y… me ha dicho que no has pagado la cuenta —mintió, esperaba que haya sido así—. ¿Qué has hecho con el dinero que te di hace un mes y medio? —preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Pues… —balbuceó Sanosuke.

Aoshi y Yahiko aparecieron en el pasillo y se acercaron a ellos, para ver qué ocurría. Kaoru resopló con fastidio, pero en realidad por dentro suspiraba de alivio. Había podido cambiar de tema.

— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —preguntó Aoshi señalando al cabeza de gallo.

— ¿Se comió la comida del mes, gastó el dinero que Kaoru le dio para pagar la cuenta del Akabeko en apuestas o se embriagó y luchó contra una ardilla otra vez? —preguntó Yahiko.

—Opción dos —dijo Misao.

—Ginjie me había invitado y yo no podía decirle que no —salió Sagara en defensa propia.

—Sanosuke… —murmuró Kamiya de manera tenebrosa. Kaoru tomó la shinai de Yahiko, se acercó a Sagara, le tomó por el cuello del gi y comenzó a golpea su cabeza con mucha fuerza con la espada de bambú—. ¡Sanosuke! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no gastes nuestro dinero en apuestas? —gritó colérica.

Misao se acercó a Yahiko y le cubrió los oídos, evitando que el niño oyera los insulto que Kaoru le decía a Sagara. Cuando esta descargó toda su ira contra él, Makimachi destapó sus oídos y volvió a su posición, junto a Megumi.

—Aoshi —dijo Kaoru volteándose a verle—. No has comido hoy con nosotros, ¿quieres comer o tomar algo? —preguntó. Los únicos que no le trataban de usted en la casa eran Sanosuke y ella, ya que, Misao y Megumi, incluso Yahiko le trataban con respeto.

—Con un té estará bien —dijo él.

—Está bien, Megumi te lo preparará enseguida —dijo Kamiya.

— ¿Por qué yo? —chilló la médica.

Kaoru le dio una mirada fulminante, logrando arrancarle un suspiro cansino de la garganta. Megumi caminó hacia la cocina, dejándolos sin su compañía.

—Bien, enano, es hora de entrenar —dijo Kaoru.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Myojin con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Otra vez? Si ya hemos entrenado.

—Vamos, mocoso, no has entrenado por un mes. Y es eso o lavar el dojo —dijo Kaoru haciendo ademanes con sus manos para que se vaya. Mientras tanto, Sanosuke, se había acostado en el parqué sol. Para luego quedarse plácidamente dormido.

— ¿Por qué Sanosuke no lava el dojo? —preguntó Yahiko—. ¡Siempre lo hago yo!

—Venga, Yahiko, ve y haz mil ejercicios con la Shinai—dijo, entregándole la espada de bambú y luego empujándolo a la sala de entrenamiento.

—Kaoru, iré a ayudar a Megumi —dijo Misao corriendo a la cocina, dejando a Shinomori y a Kamiya solos.

—Kaoru —le llamó él. Normalmente le llamaba "señorita Kaoru" frente a todos, para mostrar cuanto la respetaba. Pero cuando se encontraban meditando o charlando solían tratarse con confianza.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó ella, centrando su atención en Aoshi.

—Ten —dijo entregándole una kodachi—. Un guerrero siempre debe tener un respaldo, una segunda espada, si pierdes tu espada tendrás otra de repuesto —dijo.

—Gracias, Aoshi —dijo tomando la espada que él le entregaba—. Tú té debe estar listo, yo debo ir a entrenar a Yahiko así que me retiro. Si quieres más tarde podernos ir a meditar al río —dijo desapareciendo al final del pasillo.

—Así será —dijo él caminando hacia la cocina. Debía admitir que era una mujer fuerte y si fuera un hombre, seguramente sería un excelente samurái.

Kaoru entró en su habitación, se colocó su _keikogi_ y salió rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento. Al llegar, deslizó suavemente la puerta y entró en la sala.

— ¡Te has tardado, fea! —exclamó Yahiko al verla.

—Que caballeroso —dijo ella sarcástica—. Bien, ¿qué estabas haciendo hasta ahora?

—Pues estaba tratando de hacer esas volteretas que habías hecho antes —dijo él tratando de imitar su ataque, pero debido a la falta de coordinación cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Kaoru estalló en risas, dejando que sus estruendosas carcajadas se oyeran por todo el dojo. —Yahiko—Chan, a ese ritmo no aprenderás —dijo ella.

— ¡Enséñame! —exclamó—. Quiero saber utilizar ese ataque.

—No —contestó con simpleza—. Te caerás y te lastimarás —dijo—. Además, a mí me costó un año entero poder dominar esa técnica, además de que me costó meses perfeccionar el aterrizaje —contó.

— ¡Venga, no puede ser tan difícil! —exclamó agitando sus brazos.

—Lo pensaré —dijo ella.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó él esperanzado.

—Por supuesto que… no —dijo ella—. Ahora realizaremos dos nuevas técnicas, técnicas de sucesión —explicó—. Ahora, necesito que hagas esto —dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, para luego realizar el mismo movimiento que hacía con la shinai, solamente que sin ella y sin cambiar sus brazos de su posición. Yahiko copió todos sus movimientos, observándola atentamente—. Y hazlo quinientas veces —dijo con simpleza.

Yahiko cayó de espaldas al piso debido a la sorpresa. — ¿¡Qué es lo que has dicho, fea!? —exclamó Myojin poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Hazlo, enano —dijo ella señalándole el rostro con su bokken.

Resoplando comenzó a hacer el pedido de su profesora, susurrando cualquier maldición que se le cruzara por su mente dirigida a la joven morena que se encontraba realizando ejercicios con su espada de madera.

Se preguntaba, cómo sería la vida de Kenshin. ¿No sentiría remordimiento alguno? Le resultaba extraño que un niño de casi catorce años haya podido soportar semejante atrocidad.

— ¡Fea, presta atención! —Oyó el grito de Yahiko, quien corría hacia ella con su shinai en alto.

Lo único que se oyó luego fue el tronar de la madera al impactar contra algo. Misao, apareció por la puerta del dojo, agitada y preocupada al oír el ruido. Y no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al ver la escena, ambos estaban a salvo.

Kaoru había detenido la shinai de su aprendiz cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, tomando la shinai con el revés de sus manos. Luego rotó sus muñecas y le arrebató de un tirón la espada de bambú de las manos a su aprendiz. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, le dio un coscorrón con la shinai.

— ¡Enano, no debes atacar a alguien cuando no está listo! —exclamó—. ¡Y menos a tu maestra!

—Estabas en tu mundo de arco iris y caramelos, —dijo juntando las manos, haciendo muecas graciosos mientras bailaba—. había que sacarte de allí. Quién sabe qué clase de cosas te imaginas —dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo único que estoy imaginando ahora… —dijo con suavidad—. Es que estoy estrangulando a mi tonto alumno, que no es más que un maldito enano desagradecido y poco caballeroso —exclamó, tomando su bokken, el cual había caído al suelo durante la defensa, y comenzó a perseguirle con él en alto.

* * *

Ella se sentó en el futón, disfrutando del profundo silencio en su habitación. Se puso de pie y caminó con cuidado hacia donde había dejado su ropa lista para la reunión del Ishin Shishi.

Se vistió rápidamente con el uniforme Ishin Shishi, se colocó un haori negro sobre el haori del uniforme, tomó con sumo cuidado la Katana. Luego recordó la kodachi que Aoshi le había entregado esa misma tarde. Aseguró ambas espadas en el obi de su hakama y se acercó a la puerta. Posó con delicadeza sus manos sobre dicho objeto y sin más lo deslizó con precaución de no realizar ni un solo sonido.

Caminó fuera de la habitación, con las sandalias en mano. Se trasladó fuera del dojo, con mucha cautela. Se acomodó las sandalias y arregló su cabello en una coleta alta, para que no le molestase.

Era una noche fresca, la brisa veraniega soplaba con suavidad, meciendo suavemente sus ropas y sus largos cabellos azabaches mientras acariciaba su piel con su temperatura. La luna se alzaba majestuosa sobre ella, mostrando que la noche aún era joven.

Una vez fuera del patio de la residencia, quedando sola en la oscuridad de la noche. Debía andar con cuidado y asegurarse de que no la seguían. Saltó hacia los tejados, para correr por ellos, camuflándose con las sombras. Sin detener nunca su carrera.

Finalmente su carrera llegó a su fin, llegó a la orilla del gran río de Kioto, en las afueras de la ciudad. Bordeó el río, prestando atención a todo a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estuviera sola.

A lo lejos, logró divisar una casona perdida entre los bambúes. Ella se acercó a esta, y una vez frente a la puerta, las dudas le atacaron. Luego de deliberar si entrar o no, por varios minutos, deslizó la puerta y entró en el lugar.

Unas casi inaudibles voces resonaban al final del largo pasillo. Dejando sus sandalias junto a las demás en la entrada, se acercó a la habitación de la cual provenían los murmullos. Abrió la puerta, dejándoles ver a los presentes su silueta. Ella hizo una reverencia y entró en la habitación.

Se sentó en una de las esquinas de la habitación, recostándose contra la pared, abrazando su Katana. Pudo notar que Kenshin se encontraba justo en la esquina del frente, con sus ojos cerrados y en la misma posición que ella.

—El Shogun Tokugawa se niega a cederle el puesto al emperador, no desea acabar con el feudalismo —la voz de Katsura resonó en los confines de la habitación—. Debemos tomar medidas, la guerra se nos viene encima cada vez más —dijo el líder del clan.

—Yo propongo esperar un poco —dijo Kaoru, enfocando su vista en el grupo, cuyos integrantes se voltearon a verla con interés—. Digo ya que el Bakufu está muy debilitado. Solo es cuestión de esperar. Como Katsura—San ya ha dicho la guerra está muy cercana. Por eso, creo que hay que resguardarnos por un tiempo, quedarnos entre las sombras. Los guerreros del Bakufu junto al shogun caerán, se los aseguro —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Kamiya —le llamó Kogoro—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Digo esto porque creo que debemos dejar nuestros mejores espadachines para la guerra y si es posible seguir entrenando para mejorar su rendimiento —dijo ella, caminando hacia la puerta—. Además esta era de decadencia deberá llegar a su fin algún día, ¿no creen? Debemos mejorar, nuestras armar, nuestros soldados. Todo —dijo—. Deberíamos ocultarnos en una zona rural, donde nadie sepa que el Choshu Ishin Shishi se encuentra allí. Aunque deberían ir, no como un grupo compuesto por samuráis, sino como un grupo de vagabundos que solo desean ocultarse de la guerra por un tiempo. Eso sería muy convincente para los aldeanos y no temerán de ustedes, sino que serán muy bien acogidos por ellos—informó—. Aunque sigue siendo su decisión, señor.

—La mujer de Himura tiene razón —dijo en un susurro uno que se encontraba junto a Katsura. Kenshin, quien oyó con claridad el comentario —al igual que Kaoru—, abrió sus ojos, clavo su vista en el sujeto que había dicho eso y frunció el ceño a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kamiya? —preguntó Katsura al ver que Kaoru abría la puerta dispuesta a salir de allí.

—Me buscan, señor —susurró saliendo del lugar.

Kenshin, sin pensarlo dos veces, se pudo se pie y salió tras ella. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—Kaoru —le llamó él—. Espera —pidió.

—Regresa, —dijo deteniéndose, pero sin mirarle—. Es muy peligroso, por favor regresa —pidió con un tono de tristeza en su voz, desconcertando a Kenshin.

—No —negó él—. Debo acompañarte, además si nos atacan no podrás tu sola—aseguró.

—Kenshin… no debes entrometerte —susurró acongojada. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Había puesto en peligro al clan entero, seguramente él debería estar muy furioso.

Ella siguió su camino junto a Kenshin, hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal donde Kaoru se detuvo dudosa, pero finalmente deslizó suavemente la puerta dejando ver la silueta detrás de ella.

—Aoshi… Sanosuke —susurró.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola, Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que se han tomado la molestia de dejar su crítica. Muchas gracias, me han alegrado el día. Reconozco que he actualizado rápido, no ha pasado ni una semana pero bueno... que importa. Además ya tenía escrito hasta el capítulo siete y el ocho lo tengo hasta la mitad. Por ahora, vamos bien.

Review talk:

Kaoru Taisho: Muchas gracias y que suerte que te gustó.

Nanami—Sama: Lamento si olvidé mencionarte en el capítulo anterior y muchas gracias por los reviews.

Guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentarios, no sabes lo valioso que es para mí.

Haydea princess of Janina: Muajaja, si soy cruel, y ya verás como poco a poco esto va evolucionando. Igual tenemos para largo. Les aseguro que al capítulo veinte llegaré con esta historia. No sé después.

**PD: **Y por las dudas aclaro que utilicé el término vagabundo no como una persona vaga sino como una persona errante, sin vivienda fija.

En fin, besos a todas y cada una de ustedes.


	7. La batalla nocturna

Estos increíbles personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**_La batalla nocturna._**

* * *

—Kaoru… —susurró Sanosuke con impotencia. —Tú…

—Lo lamento Sanosuke, no tenía opción… —quiso explicarse Kaoru.

—No tenías opción… —le interrumpió él, irónico—. ¡No tenías opción! ¿De qué? ¿No tenías opción de qué? —exclamó con agresividad—. Eres uno de ellos, ahora mismo estás junto a Battousai Himura, cuando dijiste que acabarías con él. Incluso llevas su uniforme, no creí que llegaras tan lejos Kaoru —comentó en decepción.

—No tengo por qué explicarme, Sagara —dijo fríamente, sorprendiendo a Sanosuke—. Por eso, no me vengas con reclamos. Eres libre de irte —dijo ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo.

—Kaoru, —le llamó Kenshin preocupado.

—Kamiya, me sorprendes. Haz decidido volver los rumores realidad, te has vuelto un Ishin Shishi y eso no te lo perdonaré. Has deshonrado la confianza que yo tenía en ti —dijo Shinomori—. Además veo que por fin te muestras como en realidad eres, una rata monárquica —murmuró con fastidio.

—Yo no busqué esto Aoshi —dijo ella, ignorando la preocupación de Himura.

—Obtendré el título del más fuerte en honor al Oniwabanshu, asesinándote a ti y a él —dijo fuera de sí, Shinomori, señalando a ambos jóvenes. Kaoru nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Se veía defraudado e iracundo, a tal punto que le daba escalofríos.

—Es algo que quería evitar —suspiró—. Pero lo haré, Aoshi.

Sin decir más, Shinomori se precipitó sobre ella, mientras desenvainaba de una funda dos kodachis. Tomando por sorpresa a Kaoru, quien desenfundó a tiempo ambas espadas, interceptando el ataque.

Ella se alejó de un salto, aterrizando a una gran distancia de él. Esa no la había visto venir, era sorprendente.

Él extendió ambos brazos, colocando ambas kodachis juntas a tal punto de que solo se viera la hoja de una de las dos. Luego se acercó a ella corriendo y atacó. Ella logró evadir la primera Kodachi pero no la segunda, la cual se incrustó sin piedad en su hombro derecho.

— ¡Kaoru! —exclamó Kenshin tomando la empuñadura de su Katana, dispuesto a intervenir.

Pero Sanosuke extendió un brazo delante de él evitando que avanzara. —Es algo que deben arreglar ellos solos —dijo frunciendo el ceño, no había creído que Aoshi era capaz de luchar contra una mujer en un combate a muerte, pero parecía que si lo era. Además Kaoru no era una mujer cualquiera, era muy fuerte, era una auténtica samurái. Aunque se encontraba enojado, la preocupación le estaba ganando haciendo que se olvidara de toda ira y que quisiera detener esa pelea ya mismo. Después de todo ella seguía siendo una gran amiga para él.

Él retorció la Kodachi, causando mayor dolor en la joven. Quién, enfundó la kodachi que sostenía su mano izquierda y con dificultad, retiró la espada de la herida.

Ella sujetó con ambas manos la empuñadura de su Katana, flexionó las piernas y dio un gran salto. Aterrizó a las espaldas del ex—comandante y aprovechó la situación para comenzar a dar estocadas y golpes repetitivos, logrando que Aoshi, aún más enfurecido, se volteara y diera una doble estocada con ambas kodachis. Hiriendo levemente el pecho de la mujer, ya que esta llegó a retroceder justo a tiempo.

— ¡Maldición! —Exclamó Kenshin impotente al ver la sangre de Kaoru en el suelo mientras que el tal Aoshi se encontraba intacto.

—Aoshi, no es necesario que hagas esto. No debes dejarte llevar por la ira y el deseo de venganza. Ni Beshimi, Shikijo, Hyottoko, ni siquiera Hannya soportaría verte así —dijo Kamiya, tratando de calmarle.

— ¡Cállate, tú no tienes derecho de decir sus nombres! —exclamó Aoshi abalanzándose sobre ella.

Aoshi dio varias estocadas, las cuales ella no pudo esquivar debido a su gran velocidad. Recibiendo los profundos cortes de lleno en su pecho. Shinomori, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, soltó las Kodachis y comenzó a golpear su torso repetidamente.

Kaoru, a duras penas, logró alejarse de él. Cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras escupía copiosamente sangre.

Cegado por la ira, el ex—comandante corrió hacia ella y de una patada la estampó contra la pared de la casona. Tomó sus Kodachis y caminó hacia ella, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cruzó las espadas en formas de tijeras y las incrustó a los costados de su cuello. Luego, poco a poco, fue "cerrando las tijeras" hasta que el filo de ambas kodachis rasgó la suave piel de la joven que se encontraba en el suelo semiinconsciente.

¿Así moriría? De esa forma tan cruel y sin saber siquiera poder decirle a Kenshin lo que sentía respecto a él. No, no permitiría que Aoshi lograra su cometido. No se rendiría, lucharía por su vida.

Abrió sus ojos, antes cerrados por el gran cansancio que sentía, tomó su Katana por la hoja, cortándose en el proceso y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas golpeó con rudeza el cuello del hombre. Justo antes de que las espadas le cortaran la yugular.

Una vez que él se alejó, se puso de pie como pudo y caminó hacia él. Era hora de que ella atacara. Una vez que él se irguió, se abalanzó sobre él con la espada en alto. Ese sería el golpe final, definiría si viviría o moriría.

—Kaoru… —susurró Himura impotente al verla allí. Herida de gravedad y él no podía ayudarle. Se sorprendió al notar que los ojos de Kaoru se encontraban más oscuros que de costumbre. En lugar de ser de un intenso azul zafiro, estos eran de un tormentoso azul marino. Al parecer eso ocurría cuando Kaoru se enfadaba de sobremanera, o eso creía él.

Kaoru dio un gran salto para luego girar sobre sí misma y una vez que finalizo el giro dio una potente estocada diagonal, de derecha a izquierda desde arriba hasta abajo, inmovilizando a Shinomori. Luego, alzó su espada y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba dio una estocada. Para finalizar la batalla, dio múltiples estocadas y golpes con su Katana, aprovechando que el hombre se encontraba inmovilizado por el golpe anterior.

Y finalmente, Shinomori Aoshi, al suelo cayó inconsciente. Kenshin observaba sorprendido que, a pesar de haber recibido heridas mortales en su cuerpo, Kaoru seguía de pie. Mientras que su adversario al recibir dos golpes había caído al suelo.

La joven guardó su Katana en su funda mientras se acercaba con pasos torpes a Himura. El cual la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura al verla caer al suelo.

—Sanosuke, —llamó ella—, cuida de Aoshi y lamento todo esto —dijo para luego toser sangre.

Su estado era crítico, lo sabía muy bien, y si no la llevaba ahora mismo frente a un medico no creía que pudiera soportar tanta pérdida de sangre.

Sanosuke miró con angustia a su amiga y compañera alejarse en manos del joven. Sin más se volteó con el propósito de ayudar a Aoshi, quien comenzaba a volver en sí lentamente.

Kaoru pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kenshin, mientras que este rodeaba con uno de sus brazos su cadera. Para evitar que cayera.

—Gracias Kenshin —susurró ella enfocando con dificultad su vista en él.

—Debemos llevarte frene a un médico —dijo él. Caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta que finalmente llegaron a la sala en la cual se encontraban anteriormente. Abrió la puerta, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban dentro.

—Señorita Kamiya… —susurró Katsura sorprendido al ver a Kaoru en tan malas condiciones.

Ella alzó la mirada para ver a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre pero de golpe su mundo oscureció por completo y sintió su cuerpo colisionar contra algo duro. Al parecer el suelo.

— ¡Kaoru! —exclamó Kenshin hincándose a su lado. Pero su voz era tan distante para ella, sentía llamados cada vez más a la lejanía y no podía distinguir con claridad las voces. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién le llamaba de manera tan insistente?

Kenshin la tomó en brazos y corrió a una de las habitaciones del lugar, siendo seguido por dos hombres más, quienes eran los médicos del lugar. Todos se encontraban tan sorprendidos, nunca había visto a Himura actuar de esa forma, ni si quiera cuando la mismísima Tomoe se encontraba viva.

Una vez que entró en el lugar, los hombres que le había seguido, prepararon el futón que se encontraba doblado a un costado de la habitación. Kenshin recostó a la muchacha allí y salió de la habitación, nervioso. Esperen… ¿Por qué se sentía así? Después de todo no eran nada, se podría decir que amigos pero no más que eso. Se estaba volviendo loco, seguramente sería eso.

* * *

_Sintió un suave murmullo a su lado, causando que su nerviosismo aumentara. Camino hacia la fuente de ese sonido, encontrándose con una mujer de largos cabellos negros sueltos y ojos negros perlados. Vestía un kimono blanco, un obi—age*_ _color rojo, un obi azul y un chal violeta oscuro. Sus ropas se encontraban manchadas de sangre y pudo notar que una profunda herida iba desde su hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo de sus caderas. Podía notar que esa herida había sido hecha con una Katana y por la espalda, ¡eso quería decir que le habían atravesado el tórax!_

_Anonadada caminó hacia ella, logrando ver con más nitidez la expresión preocupada de su rostro._

—_Sálvalo —pidió la misteriosa mujer en un susurro—. Sálvalo, —repitió acercándose a ella lentamente—. Sálvalo por favor —rogó posando suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de Kaoru—. Ayúdalo, sálvalo de esta masacre —imploró abrazándola, transmitiendo toda la tristeza, el vacío y el temor que sentía. _

— _¿Qué lo salve? —se preguntó—. ¿A quién?_

—_Sálvalo —repitió ella. En ese instante, Kaoru, sintió humedad en su cuello, justo en el lugar que la joven apoyaba su cabeza. Estaba llorando—. Sálvalo, por favor, tú eres la única que puede hacerlo, sálvalo —pidió._

— _¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta._

_La voz de la joven se volvió cada vez más tenue hasta ser inaudible. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la muchacha que la abrazaba se volvía cada vez más frío y más delgado. Como si estuviera desapareciendo._

_Llegó el momento en el que la joven desapareció, dejándole sus ropas manchadas de sangre y un extraño vacío interior. ¿Quién era esa mujer?_

—_Tomoe Yukishiro —oyó en un suave y casi inexistente susurro._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en el futón sin cuidado, con la respiración agitada. Sintiendo como el sudor se deslizaba por sus sienes, haciendo que su flequillo se adhiriera a su frente. ¿Qué había sido eso? Un sueño tal vez. Aunque a decir verdad había sido muy real para ella.

De la nada sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho. Con desespero abrió la yukata blanca que llevaba esa mañana y pudo ver su tórax y su hombro derecho vendados.

Poco a poco, los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se había desmayado en la sala en la cual todos se encontraban reunidos luego del combate con Aoshi.

—Tomoe Yukishiro…—le susurró al vacío de la habitación, tratando de recordar por qué el nombre le sonaba tan familiar.

De golpe recordó que el nombre de la esposa de Kenshin era Tomoe, aunque no conocía su apellido. ¿Sería acaso la Tomoe de su sueño la difunta esposa de Himura? Seguramente, pero… ¿por qué había soñado con ella?

Estaba en una encrucijada y no sabía que pensar. ¿Era normal soñar con la difunta esposa del hombre que amas con intensidad? La respuesta era no y mil veces no.

Hizo las cobijas a un lado y tomó la ropa que le habían dejado a un costado de la cama. Se vistió con el precioso kimono que le habían dejado. Esta era de color verde azulado, el obi—age de color rosado coral y el obi era rojo bordó. Se sujetó el cabello en una coleta alta con un lazo del mismo color del obi—age que vestía.

Dobló el futón, lo dejó en un costado de la habitación y justo cuando se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta, alguien golpeó la misma.

—Pase —dijo suavemente, con curiosidad por saber quién era.

Katsura Kogoro hizo aparición en la escena, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Ambos se sentaron sobre sus rodillas, descansando sus manos sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita Katsura—San? —preguntó ella con interés.

—Vengo a informarte, Kamiya, que estamos de acuerdo con escondernos. Nos resguardaremos en una zona rural al oeste de Kioto. Seguiremos tu consejo de no ir como samuráis sino como vagabundos —dijo—. Además si vamos acompañados por mujeres no creo que duden de nosotros.

— ¿Llevará a la señora Ikumatsu junto con las demás? —preguntó Kaoru.

—Así es y tú también irás por supuesto. Después de todo, tú también perteneces al clan Choshu. Tú vendrás con nosotros Kamiya —aseguró Kogoro—. Ha sido tuya la gran idea después de todo —rió.

—Pero Katsura—San… — replicó Kaoru.

—Lo lamento pero debes venir —dijo él—. Aunque no será demasiado tiempo —e tranquilizó—. Seguramente estaremos uno o dos meses allí, cuando estemos listos volveremos para continuar con las asignaciones para ti y para Battousai —dijo.

—Bien, entonces debo volver al dojo para buscar mis pertenencias —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—En realidad no deberías preocuparte por las ropas Kamiya, de eso ya nos hemos encargado —dijo él.

—Debo despedirme de mis amigos —dijo en un susurro saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Katsura solo en la habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos de la casona abandonada hasta poder salir de esta. Debía llegar al dojo, a su hogar, para despedirse de sus amigos.

El trayecto hasta el dojo lo realizó en un pesado silencio, sabía que le terminarían odiando por todas sus acciones. Aunque no podía echarse atrás.

Entró en el patio del dojo, siendo recibida por la soledad del lugar. Caminó con la cabeza gacha por el amplio jardín hasta llegar al parqué, donde se detuvo a meditar unos segundos para luego entrar en la propiedad.

Con cuidado caminó por los pasillo, sorprendida de que nadie se encontrara transitándolos ruidosamente como solía suceder todos los días.

Cautelosamente se acercó a la puerta que llevaba al comedor. Luego de dudar por varios, deslizó la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Todos los presentes centraron su atención en la recién llegada, sorprendidos. —Kaoru… —susurró Misao al ver a la joven.

—He venido a hablar con ustedes, seré breve —dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Le sorprendía que todos se encontraran allí, incluso Aoshi.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes para decir? —preguntó Megumi interesada, mirándole fijamente.

La joven suspiró suavemente y se sentó en el suelo, ante la mirada expectante de todos. —Venía a disculparme con todos ustedes, porque les ha fallado a todos y cada uno de ustedes —dijo Kamiya—. Misao —dijo clavando su vista en ella—. No he podido ser un ejemplo para ti, ya que desde pequeña que vives conmigo, hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad eres mi responsabilidad pero no he podido ser una correcta "hermana mayor", como tú me llamabas años atrás y por eso me disculpo —dijo haciendo doblando su cuerpo hacia delante, haciendo una reverencia.

—Kaoru —susurró Misao suavemente, mirando con ternura a la joven.

—Megumi, —nombró, ahora erguida, mirando a la joven médica—. Tú eres una mujer muy bella y muy sabia en varias ocasiones. Y no solo yo opino esto, tal vez sea esta la razón de los celos que he tenido hacia ti. Porque nunca he podido ser femenina, siempre he sido como un muchacho más. A causa de esto seguramente te he causado momentos de fastidio y amargura y me disculpo por eso —dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

—Kaoru —susurró Takani desviando la mirada.

Cuando su espalda volvía a estar en posición vertical, su mirada se clavó en Yahiko. —Yahiko, a pesar de que nos conocemos hace solo un año, eres parte de mi familia y lamento no haber podido ser como una madre para ti. Me disculpo por eso —dijo bajando la cabeza.

No podía evitar sentirse mal, seguramente ellos la estarían odiando al enterarse que era un Ishin Shishi.

—Sanosuke, por mi culpa has recordado un periodo muy doloroso de tu vida en las tropas de Sekiho, además de que te debes sentir traicionado por lo que hice. Esas son algunas de las razones por las cuales me disculpo —dijo ella sin mirarle—. Aoshi, —continuó—. Me disculpo contigo por haber perdido la confianza que me tenías y por haber deshonrado los nombres de los anteriores miembros del Oniwabanshu —dijo—. Además me disculpo por haberles mentido, Daisuke Kamiya no existe y no existirá jamás…

—Pero Daisuke Kamiya me acogió cuando más lo necesitaba —interrumpió Misao—. Cuando solo era una niña que se encontraba aburrida, encerrada en su cuarto o trabajado como camarera —dijo—. Daisuke, o más bien, Kaoru Kamiya me ayudó en ese momento. Además, me salvó durante todas la batallas que tuvo, me protegió y eso no lo voy a olvidar nunca —dijo conmoviendo a la joven de ojos zafiros.

—Además me salvaste a mí de Kanryu —agregó Megumi—. Kaoru o Daisuke, da igual después de todo ambos son unas personas increíbles. Si no fuera por ti y tu hermano inventado seguramente habría muerto fabricando opio —dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

—No debes disculparte, porque me salvaste de esa banda de delincuentes. Me brindaste un techo y comida, tal vez comida horrorosa, pero comida después de todo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Y tal vez no seas perfecta pero eres una gran guerrera y una buena persona —finalizó con las mejillas sonrojadas—. ¡Pero si alguien llega a saber esto...! —amenazó.

—Tranquilo, niño enamorado, no le diremos nada a Tsubame —rió Misao.

— ¡Cállate, comadreja! —exclamó Myojin rabioso.

—Kaoru —le llamó Sagara—. Aunque en un pasado fuimos enemigos, no eres mi amiga porque venciste si no por cómo eres. Eres una gran persona, tal vez no sepas cocinar y seas bastante testaruda pero es algo, además no todos somos perfectos. Y que seas un Ishin Shishi no cambia las cosas. Tal vez haya sido solo una rabieta y nada más —dijo Sanosuke sonriendo de manera orgullosa, como él solía hacer.

—Además, señorita Kamiya, usted tenía razón. Me dejé llevar por el rencor y la ira que sentía por eso…

—No te mataré, Aoshi —interrumpió sabiendo lo que él le pediría.

—Cálmate, cubito de hielo, además Jou—Chan solo cumplirá algunas misiones y nada más. ¿No es así, Jou—Chan? —preguntó Sanosuke.

—Pues…—dijo la nombrada.

—Fue un largo "pues" ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó Misao señalándola con el dedo acusadoramente.

Ella suspiró dándose por vencida, tenía que decirles. —Debo irme por un breve lapso a una zona rural al oeste de Kioto —dijo Kamiya—. Debemos ocultarnos para poder entrenar con libertad y prepararnos para una posible guerra —explicó, esperando ver las reacciones de sus amigos, las cuales no tardaron en mostrarse.

Sanosuke le miraba con el ceño fruncido, Megumi con una mirada retadora, Misao confundida, Yahiko con las cejas alzadas y Aoshi con su acostumbrada frialdad.

— ¡¿Qué?! —estallaron todos, menos Aoshi, quien mantenía la calma.

—Lo lamento pero debo hacerlo… —dijo Kaoru.

—Iremos contigo —dijo Megumi desafiante.

—Pero…

— ¡Bien, iremos contigo, chica mapache! —exclamó Misao.

—Es que no pueden… —balbuceó nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no, Jou—chan? —preguntó Sanosuke enarcando una ceja.

—Porque… ¡¿quién cuidará del dojo?! —preguntó, felicitándose interiormente por su gran idea.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Shinomori.

—No te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente —dijo negando con la cabeza Sanosuke.

—Pero es que yo… —tartamudeó la joven.

—Está decidido nos iremos contigo, —sentenció Yahiko poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Parece que no tengo opción… —suspiró indignada Kaoru—. Bien, entonces hay que prepararnos, porque estaremos allí unos dos meses —advirtió.

—Está bien para mí —dijo Misao encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, vamos holgazanes, debemos empacar —dijo Megumi poniéndose de pie.

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la sala, dejando a Aoshi y a Kaoru solos. Ella sonrió de lado, había sido tonta, creía que podría disculparse e irse como si nada. Pero al parecer no era así. Debía informar a Katsura sobre el cambio de planes y aunque se negase, sus amigos lucharían con uñas y dientes para acompañarle.

—Vaya amigos tengo… —suspiró agachando la cabeza.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
